Old Wounds are Hard to Heal
by ViOlEt-KaT
Summary: Sasuke's body continues to endure more damage but he can only think about other things that start to matter most to him instead. Officially on Hiatus. Sorry people.
1. The Rose has Thorns

(A/N: I know the chapter name is stupid. I mean the "Rose" as a Sakura for a reason. Yes I know her name means cherry blossom, by the way. Please don't hate me. Anyways enjoy my first fanfic I've ever written of this pair. Please no flames since I'm just a rookie and also 'cuz it's long for one chapter. You can insult my writing if you mean for me to get better.)

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Wish I did…**

Title: Old Wounds are Hard to Heal

Chapter 1: The Rose has Thorns

_"Do you still feel the same way about me as you did before, Sakura?" The blood red Sharingan eyes asked her. Sakura looked up at him, who owned those eyes, with rage holding Naruto in her hands and healing his wounds. She calmed down and smirked, "Don't flatter yourself, Uchiha Sasuke," she hissed as she finished healing Naruto who finally woke out of his daze._

Sakura woke up to something blinding her eyes. The sun shone brightly on her face as she lay there looking at her clock. It read 5:36 am as she sighed getting out of her bed and towards the shower. _'It was that dream again,'_ she thought dousing herself with cold water turning gradually warmer within each second. For awhile now Sakura was staring at her hands. The hands that healed, held, killed, and long ago loved. _'Why do I keep dreaming about that boy and how he came back home?'_ she thought again. She got out and toweled herself dry. Ever since he came home she's been avoiding him as well as Kakashi-sensei and Naruto.

Every time she swore she heard them around some corner she'd use all of her stealth skill to not even meet up with their eyes. She took extra shifts at the hospital, trained more, and even went on one-man missions. _Anything_ just to get away from them. Why was she acting this way? Simple she just couldn't face them. Nothing bad happened between the four of them, she just told herself, she had a bad case of nerves is all. Every single day she's been hearing from everybody, "That Uchiha boy is back!" "Who, Itachi?" "Never! It's the younger one," "He's still so kewt!" Well you get the idea… Then hears how her team was the one to bring them back… "You know, his former team was the reason for his coming back," "I heard they beat the crap out of him! Come to think of it… who wouldn't?" "Two of the people of that team was the Hokage's young apprentice and the Kyubbi container," "It's weird, but when you think about it, all three of them were trained by the Legendary Sannin!" "You don't say?"

'_Enough,'_ she thought. It wasn't that big of a deal. All these things the nurses and passersby's have said were ticking her off. So what if they brought him back? It wasn't that much of a big deal. **"Yeah, they should mind their own business, dammit!"** Inner Sakura screeched as Sakura headed towards the Hokage's office. She stopped before opening the door and put her ear to its surface straining to hear a conversation between her current teacher and two familiar voices. "COME ON BAA-CHAN! I WANNA KNOW WHERE SAKURA IS! SHE'S LIKE AN ENIGMA THESE DAYS!" "Naruto…," the old yet beautiful Hokage muttered under her breath clearly irritated. But poor Naruto kept laying it down on her pretty thick. Soon the Godaime had a little blood vessel popping out from anger but before she exploded someone butted in. "Hey dobe, shut the hell up and let her speak. If she doesn't give you an answer then drop it," he said nonchalantly.

"Sasuke," she said to herself. She never remembered him talking as a peacemaker, usually when they were Team 7; she was the one to do so. "Hmph, who asked you, teme! I don't like where this is going," he stated grumpily. The boy who had returned to Konoha rolled his dark eyes in annoyance. _'The dobe didn't change that much after all,_' he thought to himself. He then felt tempted to look at the exit, leading to the outside where he felt a presence, with his Sharingan. The Hokage, who took notice of this, knew it was Sakura. She felt herself clearing her throat to get his attention. For sometime now she's noticed Sakura's absence with her original team members as well. She somehow felt obligated to help Sakura in her ordeal only to question her herself, later on. He still didn't turn when he was about to see through the door with his Sharingan and that made her get impatient. She coughed rather harshly this time and Sasuke turned around to see a glaring Tsunade. He sweat dropped.

Sakura smiled nervously to herself as there was silence. She started to panic even more when it came to at least 30 seconds of the impending, almost deathly, silence. **"Get a hold of yourself! Since when did you become paranoid? Just go in and challenge those two idiots' suspicion!" **Inner Sakura raged. She nodded in agreement with herself and started for the door knob. B-bump. B-bump. Two of the hands that did many things started to shake and perspire. Her hand inched closer and closer towards the shiny round circle. She stared at it, studying its features, looking at scratches containing dirt (eww), dull edges made from shinobi's rough hands, and it's gold tinted paint worn away in the middle. _'This thing has been through a lot. I can tell it has a lot of harmful germs on it…,'_ she reminisced. **"Stop stalling! SHANNARO!" **However, Sakura's outside appearance was different and slouched rather than holding her chin up in pride and striding in to defy her friend's logic. I mean for crying out loud she was acknowledging an inanimate object's existence. _'Aaagh, I can't do it!' _she screams to herself holding her head running a different entrance to her teacher's office. Hopefully when she got there, they wouldn't be. When she was running she didn't notice the figure she passed who continued to look at her in bewilderment.

Shizune, shrugging at her younger comrade's actions with a worried look, walked towards the office door. "BAA-CHAN! Stop holding out on us. You of all people should know that it's strange!" a familiar voice rang. "So what am I now her keeper?! Get out you brat, matter-of-fact, the both of you!" Shizune heard all this outside the office. "Maybe she should get a sound proof office," muttering under her breath, holding her accomplice Ton-Ton. She lifted her head to the door whooshing open at the pinnacle of their argument and a black pant leg in midair. (obviously the action creating the door's reaction) Out came a piping hot Naruto and ice cool Sasuke walking by his side. "Ah, ohayo Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," she bowed slightly with a warm smile. "Hn," was the Uchiha's greeting still walking straight ahead as Naruto spun around to find Shizune in his vision.

Target dead-locked she found the teenaged boy staring at her. She smiled nervously edging closer to him to let him know she was going to listen to his complaint. "I don't get it Shizune, how do you and Sakura handle that old hag?" he asked pointing at the _already_ pissed off Tsunade. "Eh?" Shizune stammered pretending not to know what the heck he was talking about. Just before he could add to his accusations he found himself dodging 10… no 15 kunai knives. Naruto was plastered to the adjacent wall, eyes bulging, obviously afraid. Shizune hurried into the office closing the door behind her quickly but not before sneaking a peak down the hallway. It was clear. No Sasuke corpse or any bystanders' at the least. She sighed leaning on the door in relief. At the same time, the younger of Tsunade's two pupils came in the secret door, smiling. "You asked for me?" she implied. Tsunade stared at her recently talked about student. "Speaking of the devil," she muttered. Sakura cocked her head in obviously faked curiosity, and then looked at Shizune with the same expression. It worked on Shizune but not their teacher as she sighed and looked hard at Sakura. Sakura gulped and tried to force a smile, which was pretty weak. Tsunade stood up and walked over to the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura backed up against the wall not looking her teacher in the eye. She felt herself flush at fear and found Tsunade leaning over her with her right arm blocking any means of escape. 'Uh-oh,' Sakura said in her mind.

\ . /

As he walks out of the building occupied by the Hokage, the wind blows his hair over his right eye making him annoyed and having to pull it back. Just as he did that he swore he heard several teenaged girls scream. He leaned on the wall waiting for the number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja everyone knows and loves. After what seemed an eternity of people staring at him with caution, embarrassment, and adoration he heard a series of loud steps running his way. The owner of those steps ran right past him stopping 10 feet in front of the building, looking around for his dark haired friend. "I'm right here you idiot," he sighed running out of patience. Naruto spun around obviously ready to make a comeback.

"Stop sneaking around all over the place, teme! You're my responsibility!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke walked forward towards the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. "This'll shut him up," he muttered under his breath, clearly ignoring Naruto's so called sense of responsibility. "Hey, I'm talking to you teme!" Naruto called out. "Well I'm obviously not listening dobe," Sasuke replied. "What did you say you ungrateful lil'-," "Hey Naruto…" Sasuke interrupted. He stopped, looking down and hard at his shoes, "Why'd you bring me in there with you to ask about Sakura?" he asked. Naruto's angry cerulean eyes suddenly softened with confusion. "Isn't it obvious? You're her friend too and you have a right to know what's going on with her…" he trailed off as Sasuke started walking again. _'She hates me. She made it clear that day her and Naruto came back for me for the second time. Why would she befriend someone who broke her heart countless times? Not that I care...'_ he rambled in his head.

Naruto cocked his head to the right out of concern almost reading his mind. "She doesn't hate you Sasuke. That much I know," he stated as he caught up with him. They finally walked up to the ramen shop. Both sat down in silence before they ordered. _'Well that's a surprise, Naruto is telepathic, and that's just great. Still. I wouldn't blame her if she did,"_ he rambled on some more. Naruto ordered beef while Sasuke just sat there, so Naruto assumed, and ordered another bowl. "Wow, don't you look like you're about to cry?" a voice called out. They turned to a Sasuke look a like. Sai was also on the team to find Sasuke and bring him back. As far as the youngest Uchiha was concerned, he didn't like him one bit. It was an intense distaste for the mysterious artist but now it had settled down a bit. Naruto always found the two glaring at each other as if laser beams would come out any second.He felt hurt when he had been replaced, though he'd never admit it, and Sai didn't like the fact that people always said they looked identical. Sai had read many books on human emotion but couldn't quite put his finger on what he felt. Was it jealousy or envy? Are they the same? _'I'll have to ask Sakura about it the next time. No way am I going to ask the kyubbi container or ice statue,'_ Sai thought. He sat down next to Naruto. Naruto was too busy eating to talk but he did steal a glance at Sasuke's former fill in. _'He's got that face again. Wonder what he's thinking,'_ Naruto thought. He set the bowl down that was now empty. He ordered another one. "You know, I haven't picked out a nickname for you yet Sasuke-san," Sai said looking at Naruto clog up his arteries. "Hn," Sasuke could care less. "I mean Naruto is already "the dickless wonder" and Sakura's already a "hag" but all I hear from others these days about you is enigma, ice block, heart breaker… traitor," Sai stated.

Sasuke glared at Sai who glared back with that freaky smile of his. Naruto finally realizing that he'd been insulted choked on a noodle. "Hey, you jackass, If Sakura was here she'd bash you one! And stop it with the dicks already!" Naruto breathed in and out heavily clearly frustrated. Sai merely stared at Naruto not intimidated. "Does she know that you talk about her like that? It isn't very flattering to talk behind people's backs," Sasuke challenged. "Ah yes she does know and I pay dearly for it," Sai started, _'What an idiot,'_ thought Sasuke. "There was even a time when I was your early replacement that I talked about you… you remember Naruto?" Sai said. Naruto nodded in anticipation for the next bowl, not really paying attention. "She socked me a good one, threatened me, and taught me something you should know," he finally finished leaving an accent for something more to be said. Sasuke raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "I couldn't help over hearing your conversation earlier with Naruto," Sasuke's right eye started to twitch, _'So he followed us? I didn't even notice. He should hurry up and explain why…'_ he stared intently at Sai for newfound information about his old teammate. "Her feelings for you are far from 'hate,'" Sai got up and bid farewell indicating he only came to talk.

"Weird guy isn't he? At first me and Sakura didn't like him either," Naruto implied. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "But despite all of his trash talking and impolite antics he's ok. You'll get used to him," Naruto stated, "By the way all that he said was true." Sasuke stared at his untouched ramen. He still had a chance to apologize for all the hurt he put her through without being castrated. About the feelings he had for her never changed. Although Sakura still turned out all right at 15 years of age, even with anticipated beauty backing her up, he still felt nothing about her. She too now had a fan boy mob of her own. He'd hear that she gets asked out at least three days a week. Very impressive. If she still felt the same way he'd feel horrible. "Hey, you gonna eat that? It's getting cold," Naruto replied. Having a feeling that he wasn't going to be hungry for dinner he started to eat.

\ . /

Sakura sighed walking out the door. _'She hit me pretty hard on my so called "attitude,"'_ she complimented her recent teacher.

Flashback

_"So what's up with you and your team?" Tsunade asked her shameful student. Sakura looked down not wanting to lock eyes with danger. Tsunade sighed and pushed herself off the wall. She turned to look outside the window seeing the two previous visitors walking toward that godforsaken ramen shop. "Do you hate that Sasuke boy?" Sakura looked up and turned her head quickly to an indifferent teacher. Sakura looked down and felt her eyes getting watery. Face burning. "I-," she choked. Shizune looked sympathetic as she was filing paperwork routinely. For a long time there was silence, the only thing that was heard was the shuffling of papers. "I do!" Shizune dropped the files that contained several team profiles in shock. There were times when Sakura, during the 2 ½ training period, was found crying under, ironically, a cherry blossom tree mostly asleep screaming his name. If Sakura wasn't lying, than the world must be ending, Shizune felt faint. The Godaime, eyes wide stared at her pupil crying a river, face flushed, and sniffling. "What the hell is your problem?" Sakura gasped in surprise from her mentor's words. Sakura was crying because she hated Sasuke. It didn't even make any sense. "I, sniff, can't stand the sight of him. He, he reminds me of so many, sniff, painful memories. It's like an omen or something. Him suddenly coming back…" Sakura trailed off. SLAP. Sakura felt her face sting in pain from the eldest kunoichi in the room. "Get a hold of yourself Haruno Sakura! You're the one who brought him back in the first place! You dreamt of that day several times. Kami knows because I was there watching you mentally torture yourself because of this self proclaimed weakness," the slap's owner said._

_All of a sudden Tsunade sees Sakura fall down to the floor, bowing. "I know! Please forgive me I didn't finish. He, of all people, makes me feel weak. I feel weak when around him. You mention torture. Yes he tortures me. In here," Sakura sat up pointing her index finger at her head, incidentally, not her heart. Looking down at this pink haired girl, Tsunade once again sighed, she walked backed to her desk and plopped down on her chair. "Well then, what are you waiting for?" she asks refusing to look at her sniffling student. Sakura still on the floor started to get up. "E- Excuse me Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said confused. "I'm saying it wouldn't hurt to take out all these frustrations on him. He partially deserves your beating anyway," "But how am I-," "You're smart, you figure it out. You're also dismissed," Tsunade finished the conversation in one swoop. Sakura nodded, bowed to both of her senpai's, and then vanished in a puff of smoke._

Return from Flashback (long ne?)

She looked up at few messenger birds docking on the building. _'How am I supposed to come up with such a thing? Guess I'll go practice my jutsu. Clearing my head by exhausting the body to think is a good way to get ideas,'_ she reassured herself. She ran through the crowd to the training grounds. She begged for pardons and excuses inevitably leaving a hint of happiness in her face as people were pushed or bumped into.

She passed by a certain boy whom she felt a familiar aura from only to turn around and look at a sea of people. Staring at the crowd she looked left, right, forward, and backward, but couldn't find the familiar aura anymore. _'I'm imagining things,'_ she waved it away, thinking it was just her excitement.

The black diamonds bore down on her from above, following her to the forest. "So that's where she's been going," he stated to himself. "TEME! Where the heck are you?!" Naruto called out for his friend that slipped away while he was on his 5th bowl. He started to open his loud mouth once again to yell out for the whole world to hear, still having people staring at him, but was soon stopped by the Uchiha himself who happened to drop by. Literally right in front of the blonde, holding his hand against his mouth. "Don't call me out like you're searching for some lost dog of yours," he scolded. "Stop telling me what to do, teme! If you'd just stick to me you wouldn't have to. It's not like I love babysitting you or anything, but Baa-chan would have my hide if one of her tattle tale Anbu freaks tell her I did lose you," Naruto complained. "Whatever, come with me," he commanded. Naruto was teeming with anger right now, again ready to open his mouth, until Sasuke finished what he was going to say. "I know where Sakura is. Well not completely since you halted my search with that stupid mouth of yours," Naruto steamed down easily brightening his face. "Well c'mon already! What are we waiting for?" he called out to Sasuke running past him. Sasuke looked on to see Naruto disappear in a thick crowd only to see Naruto run towards him panting. "Ano… where did she go anyway?" the hyperactive teen asked scratching the back of his head beaming. "Dobe…" the dark haired boy muttered under his breath. _'Someone's patience virtue must have rubbed off on me,'_ a flash of pink hair entered his mind, he snorted, _'No way. She had patience up until a certain extent,' _a flash of Icha Icha Paradise knocked the pink haired image out of the way, _'Nah, he was just lazy and loved ignoring Naruto,'_ he walked on comparing the newfound possibilities.

\ . /

"Pant. Pant. Pant," the pink-haired kunoichi looked at her doppelganger with eyes full of determination. This is how she always trained by herself. She hated the fact of a sparring partner while using her superhuman strength, afraid to hurt anyone she actually cared about, other than Tsunade-sama. Finding herself hot and sweaty she zipped down her velvet vest to reveal a white sports bra. This was her habit since it was a different training ground than most shinobi used. If she didn't feel comfortable with something she made herself comfortable. She folded it up. Clearly knowing that it can't be the case in real time combat, she did it anyway. She walked towards a tree that offered a grand shade to her small demeanor but instead ignored its generosity leaning down to get her water bottle and putting down her vest. Taking a few swags she noticed a shadow in the corner of her left eye. Pretending not to notice she routinely took her last gulp of water letting some drip down to her chest defining her shape. She tossed the bottle back where she picked it up in the first place and got in a fighting stance towards her solid shadow clone.

"Ready?" she asked herself. The doppelganger nodded. They both rushed at each other with war cries. In the shadows of the trees two onlookers looked at this disciplined girl. One couldn't keep his mouth closed and the other couldn't stop blushing. Never taking their eyes off of her they looked at her detailed body thanks to training. She had a cute little two pack that seemed to ripple with every turning action she made. It along with everything else glittered with sweat. Her curves were everywhere they should have been swaying this way and that way in the entire flower's glory. The legs tensed showing them her tendons complimented with high heeled boots.

Sakura kept doing a series of punches and kicks in a verbatim, leading her fight to the air as she tried to do a roundhouse knocking the doppelganger flat where the peeping tom's were at. Sakura smirked. She reached in her shuriken holster and threw a series of twenty with just one wave. The poor victims' eyes bulged in fear trying to dodge every shuriken that for some reason passed the fully clothed doppelganger. _'She knew we were watching,'_ Sasuke figured out smiling nervously. Naruto failed to dodge five as he stuck to a tree in the back. Noticing how they didn't come out of the shadows, Sakura disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms popping up right in front of the one pinned to the tree. She narrowed her eyes in disgust as he smiled nervously, "Heh, heh, hey Sakura! Long time no see," he greeted. A vein popped out of sheer anger. "Naruto, you idiot! What if those shuriken hit you fatally!" she yelled. Remembering that there were two shadows she sensed that familiar aura but refused to turn around. "Is that any way to greet your friends, Sakura?" the shadow asked. She froze. It was _his_ voice. She whipped around throwing a right jab which he dodged holding her wrist. He looked at her hateful eyes in surprise. "Nice to see you again, Uchiha Sasuke, fight me!" she hissed.

Naruto eyes widening in fear quickly plucked off the well stuck sharp objects. "Sakura wait! What are you saying? It's Sasuke!" he says in unbelief, walking up to her as Sasuke still kept her in place looking at the challenging kunoichi. The dark haired boy cocked his head in confusion. "Whatever for?" he replied. She answered with her doppelganger holding a kunai knife right at the back of his neck. "Just a _friendly_ little spar," she answered accenting the "friendly" part. Sasuke didn't like this, he narrowed his eyes. Could she be mad about them looking at her in that state or is it just plain contempt towards him. In all his time using his blood line-limit, he read the eyes of each of his late opponents; he was able to figure out their feelings or thoughts alone, he doubted if he used it on Sakura that she would reveal anything that "felt." After all it didn't work before when she and Naruto tried to get him back. He gazed at her cold glare demanding an answer. Sakura was the type to hold her feelings in when someone was noticing if she acted weird. He could always tell each time, but now this was a different Sakura who had matured, until now.

"Fine," he answered her challenge. Closing his eyes for a full 3 seconds he opened them again to reveal the Sharingan. Sakura smiled deviously, rage obviously boiling inside, with blood lust. "Wait a minute that's not fair Sasuke!" the blonde objected only to be faced with a glaring cherry blossom. "It's alright; he has my strength to worry about," she assured. Naruto relaxed at this statement but still didn't like the look of it. He swore when he passed out in her arms when fighting Sasuke, that time, something had happened. Sakura looked at him coldly instead of pleadingly. Even when they came back home she barely said anything on the way back. Then disappeared, for a full month and a half, only to find her challenging Sasuke of all people. Her first crush.

The duo walked out in the open training ground. While the doppelganger explained to Naruto nothing bad was going to happen and that he shouldn't worry. _'WORRY MY ASS!'_ he screamed in his head obviously disapproving. The two stopped in the middle of the clearing then turned to each other. One was glaring and the other staring. Naruto looked back and forth in nervous anticipation, jumping at the sound of her shadow clone poofing into a cloud of smoke. He thought that boys were the only ones who itched for a fight, especially when it came to Sasuke. Naruto stopped losing count around 250-something the second week Sasuke's probation kicked in. "So any rules you want to set before the spar?" Sasuke asked turning his suspicion into satisfaction. He figured she had turned alright after all. She nodded, "We will not hit each other's obvious weak points, use any means necessary to bring down the opposing fighter, no holding back, and…" she hesitated, "…no killing," she finished in a mocking tone smirking. Both Naruto and Sasuke seemed to flinch simultaneously. What happened to Sakura? She didn't know herself. All she knew was she wanted to see _his_ blood drawn.

"Any requests of your own?" she asked trying to be fair and holding any sense of ruefulness. Sasuke stared in surprise. _'I just can't figure her out. Girls have way too many mood swings for my taste,'_ he thought to himself, "There will be three rounds. Naruto…" Naruto looked at Sasuke in amazement. "…will referee the fight," she nodded in agreement. "WHA-?! Don't go making me your human shield teme!" the fox's eyes slit in an utter whining protest. He knew what Sakura would do if he judged something wrong. This was most likely possible at 98 to happen. The two fighters rolled their eyes. "Why don't you just get it over with and put bets on as well?" Naruto added fuming. Sakura smiled wickedly at the unsuspecting blonde, who soon regretted his words, she turned quickly to Sasuke seeing him shaking his head. "What's the matter Uchiha? Are you afraid your human shield will let you down that "made" you lose the bet?" she teased. She used past tense on purpose. Sasuke's eyes slanted at this taunt. Sakura knew he wouldn't back down. "Ok, fine if I win then you have to monitor me 24/7 with Naruto for that month and a half you were scarce of hang out time," she didn't say anything for awhile staring at his face. _'Crap, I did that without thinking,'_ she considered, _'…what should I come up with?!'_

Sasuke smirked. He had her now. He knew she didn't want to be around him. "What's the matter _Haruno_?" he taunted her in a little baby teasing way. Sakura snapped. **'That BASTARD is copying me!'** Inner Sakura reappeared. "Shut up!" she spat making that defiant smirk of his wipe off. _'I got it!'_ "If I win you'll call me Haruno-_sama_ for a month and a half!" she stated with pride taking Sasuke's smirk and gluing it on her, like Eeyore's tail constantly having to be put back on with a nail and hammer. Sasuke was speechless. Sakura just made him fall short on his gained dominion exchanging his pride along with it. Naruto looked at the pair loving this new twist every second, though it kind of pissed him off that Sakura got Sasuke's feathers rustled and he didn't first. Surely when he returned Sasuke was called names, looked down upon, and talked about, but it never even made Sasuke twitch. Not even with Naruto, long time rival, seemed to irk him. But she did. The blonde boy ran towards the middle of the clearing as well. He held up his right hand raised in the air. "Alright you two ready?" he asked them both looking at them for acknowledgement. The two swore the boy protested a few minutes ago but shrugged it off nodding at the hyperactive boy's request. "Ready?" the both of them got into their fighting stances. Naruto looked at them both, sweat dripping from his temple; "GO!" he confirmed running back to his original position in utter caution, _'GetoutofthewayGetoutofthewayGetoutoftheway!!!'_

\ . /

Tsunade gulped a pint of sake out of her bottle that had been hidden in the drawer of her desk. A hint of red accented the bridge of her nose as she started to hiccup wondering if Sakura found out how to vent her frustrations. Just then an Anbu appeared as she quickly stuck the bottle back into its safe haven. "Lady Hokage, I come for the report of Uchiha Sasuke," the Anbu stated. The Hokage got annoyed looking up at the clock behind the Anbu. "You're four hours early. It better be something important," she threatened. The young man nodded nervously, "He was seen entering the forest with Uzumaki Naruto," he stated. Her eyes twitched, but before she could yell at him he added, "We followed them to your apprentice training…" he paused. "Probably to clear her mind, go on," she egged. "And they are now engaging in a fight," Her eyes widened at the possibilities but soon relaxed. "Leave it alone for now," she ordered, "But madam-," "Take Shizune there to survey the fight out of their range of vision; she's on her lunch brake, so see if she's at the cafeteria. I don't want to hear anything more from you guys unless something serious happens or it's during your usual report times. Understood?" she commanded in a very serious tone. "…Yes," he confirmed and left in a poof of smoke. Tsunade sighed, a sigh of relief, once again reaching for her sake bottle. _'Sakura probably challenged him to spar. She's not stupid enough to kill a friend out of rage. I didn't believe a word she'd told me when she was here earlier. If she does make the mistake of killing him she's liable to punish herself for it rather than me. I still don't trust that boy anyway,' _Tsunade counseled herself. Still she was worried about her current apprentice as she looked out the window to the forest.

\ . /

"GO!" the referee yelled running back to safety as Sakura charged. She continued her series of punches kicks usually having them blocked rather than dodged. 'How is he taking those punches?' she thought in frustration pretty much sure she was using her superhuman strength. Sasuke smiled at her disappointed face mocking her instantly making her notice and landed a kick on his left rib. He winced and looked up at Sakura's satisfaction pulling out kunai knives and throwing them with explosive notes. He read one before dodging. DIE. He gulped disappearing in the shadow of smoke. Sakura squinted her eyes and calmed down her breathing listening out for any sudden movement. Just as she heard something behind her she turned only to be slashed from the front with his katana. She held her stomach. It wasn't deep but it was enough to get her pissed.

Sakura knew that the problem was the smoke and that he was manipulating it with his speed. She held her hands up for protection and slowly started to spread her chakra to keep tabs on his movements. This of course, was without little effort, paid off because she could now follow his movements. She decided to run in the middle of the clearing trying to dodge as many slashes as she could. Sasuke saw everything in the smoke, but he couldn't understand why she was running away and asked her why. She ignored him and continued to run, blood seeping out of her cheek, arms and legs. He decided to be cautious a little too late, because before he knew it, he saw her smash the ground with her fist a little harder than she normally does. Walls of dirt started to rise in disturbance trying to push him this way and that. He dodged each and every single new pillar, finally landing on one, trying to calm his nerves as everything became quiet.

He shivered. That really was some awesome strength. _'Now where are you,' _he asked as he surveyed the new plain with his kekkai genkai. He looked left, right, behind, forward, and under but couldn't find her. He swore his shadow on the ground looked bigger after he settled down and tried to look up but was crushed by something soft on his back. His hand and leg were held tightly above him and he felt something cool on his neck. He tried to look up and saw a flash of pink in the corner of his eye. "Shit," he swore wincing in pain. Naruto jumped from one pillar to the next looking at Sakura's handiwork but being interrupted by seeing her looking in his direction waiting for his judgement. He snickered but not before being told by Sasuke to shut up. She got up off him and jumped on a ledge still waiting for Naruto to call the match while healing wounds that were way to close to main arteries. "Heh, Round 1's winner is Sakura," he pointed.

He lifted his hand once again looking at both players and asking them if they were ready. He started the match, but not before, seeing Sasuke's neck bleeding a bit. This time Sasuke started the match, mad that the cherry blossom had won the first round. He felt warm liquid feeling its way down to his chest and touched it, smirking. He pulled out a scroll and lined some of the oozing blood along the middle summoning five huge demon shuriken. He threw two of them at her making her lose balance and landing on a lower pillar. Sakura looked up. _'Che, at least he's not hiding anymore,'_ she reflected, she heard a slashing sound around her and saw several pillars fall. Her heart was thumping hard trying to get out of her chest as she ran away from a shuriken that made its way to her. She looked back. It was following her. She smiled in disbelief. "So that's how it's going to be," she said as she ran through her newly created maze. Suddenly another shuriken made its way in front of her and she jumped up to see the two sharp objects still following her. **'Get away from me!'** Inner Sakura yelled at the two inanimate objects. _'There she is,'_ Sasuke confirmed making hand signs. _'Majestic Fire Flower,'_ he stated in his mind as he inhaled and let go of 12 quick exhalations of fireballs.

Sakura looked to her left as a dozen fireballs pursued her as well. She twisted her body towards them keeping her mind on the two below. She held her hands out lining them with chakra and molding it into a fan. "Blow Back Counter!" she announced as she clapped her hands making a huge wind blow not only the fire out but three hidden shuriken away back at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened at her "counter" holding his hands before his eyes trying to see the wind and dodging the shuriken. He looked at Sakura glance at the previous shuriken catching them with excellent precision. "Not bad," he called out. Sakura looked towards him with utter disgust. He flinched keeping an eye on the shuriken that were in her hands now lined with chakra. He didn't know why but it mattered to him that she looked at him that way. Sakura looked at her opponent not satisfied with his little impression of her. She wanted more blood. He was going to hurt tonight.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the shuriken now in her hands. The shuriken started to grow out a bit looking like swirls with spikes. Sasuke stared. She was manipulating the shape and amount of element in those two weapons! He had to get to her quick before she threw them, afraid of their potential damage. She opened her eyes half-smiling as she saw Sasuke trying to get closer in a panic. "Too late," she whispered to herself. She sent some chakra to her feet and jumped up in the air carrying the two heavy wheels of doom. (Sorry couldn't come up with anything better to put down.) Sasuke looked up swearing and trying to retreat. She threw at a dot jumping up and down towards the trees that were unaffected. One after the other struck the ground right before Sasuke and throwing him off balance catching him with a wave of dirt with tremendous force. An earthquake followed. The shuriken didn't stop until hitting a hill grinding all the way shaking the ground and robbing hundreds animals' of their homes. Quite a few birds flew away to Konoha.

Sakura landed on the now level ground and pursued where she saw the spiky haired boy last. In an instant Sakura was covered by someone huggin… no holding her. "Chidori Nagashi," he heard someone say in her ear seductively. She saw black as lightning filled the air making her scream out in pain and feeling limp in his arms. Naruto rushed over to see Sasuke laying her down on the ground waking up from grogginess. He stood looking down at her from concern. He didn't use as much chakra as he should have for that last attack but she was bleeding still from her previous cuts. Naruto looked them both over waiting for a few minutes so they regained some strength. Sasuke now had blood seeping from his head dripping from his chin making him close one of his eyes, dirt covered him head to toe, and definitely had a broken rib, arm, and leg. "You guys ok?" he asked in a concerned tone. They nodded and asked him to start the final match. "You've got to be kidding me. Sakura-chan I doubt you can move after he electrocuted you like that and Sasuke, you've got broken bones everywhere!" he tried to disapprove. "Just start the damn match already," they yelled in unison, realizing there was an echo they glared at each other locking eyes and connecting with invisible electricity. "Ok. Fine, but there is a penalty," he sighed under his breath, finally understanding what the proctors felt during the chuunin exams. They looked at him in uncertainty. He pointed at Sakura. "I forbid your inhuman strength," and then pointed at Sasuke, "I forbid that Sharingan," he finished. "What?!" yelled Sakura. "I have no problem with it," Sasuke said calming down. She shot a glance at Sasuke who ignored her. She agreed reluctantly as she thought, _'I'll make you look at me Uchiha.'_

\ . /

Shizune looked at the damage made by her kohai and sighed with relief as she spotted the three teenagers who weren't corpses. She rested her chin on the newly formed rock looking at the two monstrously huge, mutated shuriken stuck in a hill. "Geez," she muttered under her breath, "It's as if she wants to kill him," "Shizune-senpai, shouldn't we stop them?" She looked down at the Anbu who had asked her. She shook her head, "Don't you think she's doing a good job of distracting him from his current goal in life right now?" she implied on the nervous 4 with her. "Uh… I guess senpai, but… she's the Hokage's apprentice. What if an accident happens to her?" "That's where we fit in. If something like that happens you rush in on my signal," she explained, "Otou-kohai?" she called out. "Yes, ma'am?" a figure on the far right turned to her. "I want you to retrieve the blonde one, after they start fighting again, so I can interrogate him on the situation," she stated. The figure in black clad and an Anbu mask teleported into the trees.

\./

"Phew, ok. Fighter's ready?" Naruto held his hand up wearily looking at both of his companions one put back on his cool demeanor while the other one steamed on the floor. The cool one walked over to her and offered his hand to lift her up. She closed her eyes insulted and got up herself. He sighed obviously tired of this behavior as well. "Okay…GO!" and they started again, canceling each other's kunai, shuriken, punches, anything the other threw at them they returned. They started to edge away from Naruto who suddenly disappeared out of their awareness range.

Naruto found himself against a tree, hands behind his back, and the left side of his face against wood. "Hwey! What's thuh bwig idea?!" (I think you guys can read that. It's not like its l33t. . ) He wrapped his leg around the captor's and tripped him backwards. Reaching in his holster he pulled out a kunai and held it near the person's neck. He sat on the stomach, making the poor Anbu grunt in pain, holding two arms up with his free hand and pushing his knee down on one of the legs. "Gasp. As I'd expect, uhn, from one of the apparent-ihces of the three Sannin, Uzumaki-san," the Anbu stated with a female voice trying to grasp air. Naruto cocked his head to the side in bewilderment. It was a Leaf Anbu who attacked him and even more it was a woman. He looked a little further down than the mask towards her chest that was heaving up and down, it was true as he got up off her with a hint of red showing in his face, and she started coughing in reaction. "I'm so sorry but you-," "It's alright it was my mistake," she calmed him down. "So did the Hokage send you to talk to me about those two?" he pointed towards the sound of clanging and slams echoing in the clearing.

"We're normally the Anbu that watch over Uchiha-san when you don't, but we're here with Shizune who was asked to survey the problem building up between those two that is if you'll accompany me to her," he paused for awhile. "But no one will be watching them," he said. "Don't worry about it," she reassured him holding out her hand. He nodded and grabbed it as they teleported to Shizune accompanied by three others. He bowed as Shizune made introductions between the next Hokage and the dispersed nin from the current Hokage. "So you guys watch while I don't?" he asked. They all nodded. "It must be boring to watch him all the time. I should know, I'm with him as soon as he wakes up," he grumpily states putting his hands behind his head. "We usually see him eat, train and sleep," Otou says with a smile in her voice. _'So this is the nine tailed fox. If only he knew about his reputation…'_ she thought. "If it's not too much trouble, Naruto-," Shizune started, "Oh right! About Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan…"

\ . /

_'I'm not going to lose here not to him,'_ Sakura told herself, _'there have been too many times for that and I'm still living after each mistake. It's disgraceful but I'll get rid of that with your defeat,'_ she predicted confident. She was finally beating down the person she had admired for those years, telling him through punches, kicks, and slashes that she was not weak and he was not going to deem her as such. Telling him through violence how much it hurt to have her feelings not returned, and on top of that crushed stating that it wasn't fun to have to pick herself, up again and try to forgive and forget. There was too much of that and she wanted him to pay here and now. _'He will,'_ she told herself. HE WILL. She finally landed a punch in his gut making him cough out some blood. _'More,'_ she told herself. MORE. She gave him a series of punches and kicks that he suddenly couldn't follow. The boy was giving up. She sensed it but didn't say anything till she kicked him to the ground.

"That's not what I want, Uchiha!" she spat, "Didn't I say no holding back?" He looked up at her standing there with her arms crossed. He didn't say anything. There was absolute fire in her words he knew it all too well. After all, that was how he was back then. He started to say something when it struck him, she hated him. Did breaking her heart really bring out all of this rage? Did she still love him? If it was one thing that Orochimaru was wrong about it was bonds. The bonds she had with him regarding love. They made her stronger while the snake claimed it would make him weak. It made Naruto strong too. But Sakura was different, she had no pain that could compare to Naruto or Sasuke, she had everything he lost and still developed hate. How did that happen? She used to have a sweet smile that was filled with hope, love, and care. Now he sees a frown carrying hate, pain, and coldness. He blamed himself. It was like in this sense he was Itachi. He ultimately did something so unthinkable to make her life change drastically. Never mind Naruto who still had to worry about Akatsuki.

"Get up!" she demanded. "Don't tell me what to do… annoying," he suddenly swore he saw stars as he was hurled into the air. It wasn't an abnormal punch but damn it, it still hurt like one. He struggled to get up only to be surprised finding a panting Sakura. An angry Sakura. He for the first time saw her angry face directed at him. He felt his heart drop and at the same time wondered why. Blood trickled from his lip. At least his teeth and jaws were still attached. If he kept acting the way he did they wouldn't be for long. He charged at her torso knocking the wind right out of her and slamming on the ground. He grabbed her arm and her, his neck. The spar turned into a wrestling match if not already a death match. Sakura's body grew hotter at their actions. Adrenaline took the liberty of pumping itself through her veins. She bit his hand and immediately got a cry from Sasuke.

Still holding onto his neck she tried to free her arm but couldn't. She drew chakra to a certain spot that touched the ground next popping them up 4 feet in the air. She did that for 10 minutes but to no avail with her screaming her head off in frustration. He wasn't going to let go and she wasn't going to let go. They were both stubborn, rolling on the dirt like little kids trying to get free of each other's grasp. His breathing started to halt as she squeezed his neck harder. He tried to move his head but then found himself in a headlock being pushed against the side of her breast, amazed at how soft it was. He blushed furiously trying to push that thought out of his mind still holding her other hand. His previous free arm was intertwined with one of her legs which she wouldn't let go either. Her other leg blocked his leg. They stood in that position for five minutes, where was Naruto?

A half an hour passed as Naruto arrived with Shizune and Anbu in hiding. He looked at the view, distraught of what he saw. The two looked like a mutilated pretzel both exhausted not letting go waiting for the dobe. He ruled it with a tie as he told them that they could let go of each other now. He was literally trying to stifle his laughter wondering what the others thought in the bushes. "Shut it, Naruto," Sakura called out annoyed. He couldn't help it and let it all out. Sasuke was humiliated blushing madly seeing someone in the bushes. Naruto fell on the floor tearing and holding his aching sides. "We got it dobe, just help us get untangled, both of our blood circulations cut off a few minutes ago," Sasuke simply stated that they couldn't move. Naruto stared at them in amazement then started to laugh again and called to whoever was in the shadows to help him out because he needed to recover from busting a gut.

Glossary-ohayo-good morning, senpai- upper ranked person, kohai-lower ranked person, chidori- flight of a thousand birds, nagashi- discharge, teme-bastard, dobe- (forgot), shannaro- (means nothing), sake- japanese alcoholic beverage, baa-chan- old lady/granny, kyubbi- fox or nine tailed fox, (I think) ano- um, kunoichi- female ninja. That's it for now… I think, sweat drops.

Preview: It was a great thing she wasn't living with her family because in an outburst because she yelled, "FUCK OFF!" It became quiet for awhile and then she went to sleep again in peaceful bliss. Then the knocking started again with a familiar voice. "Aw, c'mon Sakura-chan, don't be like that, it's us!" he called out, "I could care less if it was the Hokage! It's my day-off, go bother someone else!" she screamed.

(A/N: Well how'd you like? Interesting ne? To be continued if I get at least 5 reviews. I need encouragement to continue. In the mean time I'd like to apologize for making it too long. If you skimmed or stopped halfway I'll understand. I'll try to cut down on the next chapter. And yes I innovated and invented two techniques forgive me.)


	2. Truce right?

(Yo! You liked my 1st chapter and want some more? I'm amazed… O.o Anyways enjoy chapter 2. Lots of angst and routine and angst… didn't I type that already? Thanks to my readers I was able to write again. Took ya long enough… although I suppos those who read and didn't type any word of encouragement are like me. Just read what the bastard's got in that little brain of his/hers and on to the next one. I actually commented on one fan fiction when I wasn't even a member. So all of you versions of me I understand your pain. I'll update twice a week. Try Tuesdays and Thursdays, okay?)

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Wish I did…**

Title: Old Wounds that are Hard to Heal

Chapter 2: Truce… right?

Knock. Knock. Knock. Sakura twisted and turned to the noise. 'Kami, make it stop!' she yelled in her mind. After the two were untangled yesterday, she was brought straight home to get some rest, while he was sent to the hospital, defeated in a tie. Sakura had decided that she didn't want to see daylight for a year so she just plopped on her bed without any lunch or dinner. It was a great thing she wasn't living with her family because in an outburst she yelled, "FUCK OFF!" It became quiet for awhile and then she went to sleep again in peaceful bliss. Then the knocking started again with a familiar voice. "Aw, c'mon Sakura-chan, don't be like that, it's us!" he called out, "I could care less if it was the Hokage! It's my day-off, so go bother someone else!" she screamed. _'He said, "us"… no way,' _she thought. "Please, Sakura? Open up!" Sakura sighed rolling off of her soft haven only to fall on the floor with a loud thud. "Ow…" she retorted trying to get up.

Dragging her feet to the door with it still making that cursed noise; she yawned and stretched for all the aching muscles and bones. Then slightly cracked open the door to reveal a pleading Naruto with an indifferent Sasuke right behind him. "Let us in?" Naruto asked her. His cerulean eyes looked like a child's asking for candy. Her eyes twitched and narrowed at Naruto, before she got up she stole a glance at the time… "Naruto, what time is it?" she asked in an irritated voice. He backed up in caution, "Ano… 4:11 in the morning?" he said scratching the back of his head. Almost immediately the door slammed in his face. The two looked at each other hearing thuds going back to her room and slamming her door.

"Let's just go Naruto, even _she_ doesn't wake up this early," Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head in disbelief, "She wakes up an hour and a half from now I can't see why she can't decide to shave off an extra few minutes," Sasuke stared at the door and started to walk to it. He started knocking never missing a beat in the pattern he started. After 5 minutes the door slammed open and Sasuke found himself against a wall with Sakura the reason for him doing so. He looked down at the angry kunoichi whose peridot eye started to twitch in annoyance. "Do any of you understand English? GET LOST!" she commanded. Sasuke smirked which irked her even more. _'Ok I admit it. She's adorable when she's mad, a little intimidating, but adorable,'_ he thought. "What's so funny?" she demanded. He looked down the street. "Nothing, it's just that there are a lot of lights turning on down the street. I wonder why," before he could add anything else she looked at him, then the way she held him, the new crater she formed, then around her. She made a 180 degree turn to where her apartment was on the opposite side of the street with Naruto bugging out and people popping their heads out of their windows in curiosity.

"So can we come in?" he asked with a nervous smirk on his face looking out at sea of bedroom lights blink on. Sakura's face flooded red as she pulled him in her house dragging Naruto along. Inside her house, Sakura had her back to the two boys for them to look at. They ended up evaluating that all she had on, was an over sized t-shirt that went down to her mid thighs. "So what do you two want?" she asked with her back still not turned, now rubbing the back of her neck, and turning it this way and that trying to crack it. "The Hokage asked us all to meet at her office at 5:00 sharp," Naruto reported with a hand salute. She sighed and went upstairs mumbling about her own world where noon was the standard time to wake up. The two then heard Sakura yelling at Naruto to make themselves at home and if they didn't eat any breakfast to help themselves. Naruto responded with a "Yosh," and went right to the kitchen. "Oi, teme!" Naruto called out to his friend who was looking at pictures of the kunoichi's family. She looked at a miniature Sakura probably 3 years old getting a piggy back ride from a man in his teens with red hair and green eyes. There was an elderly woman next to them with gray hair and brown eyes smiling. _'Who are they?'_ he asked himself. He looked at another picture that was turned down. He decided not to pry anymore knowing what it's like to have your business exploited.

He walked towards the door to find Naruto, clad in an apron. Sasuke snorted, "What is it dobe?" "Come help me cook. I know you can. I saw you before," Naruto confirmed. Sasuke felt his face getting hot. "Why would I do that now?" "Cuz' Sakura didn't eat yet, and we didn't eat yet. She would do it herself but she's gettin' ready, so help me," Sasuke raised his eyebrow in stricken concern, "Oi, you aren't having an identity crisis are you, Naruto?" Naruto stared at Sasuke to digest what he just said and then gave Sasuke his smirk. Sasuke jerked back in fear. "I'm not the one she's mad at. If you don't make it up to her soon she'll act like she did yesterday today or even worse to you," Naruto opened up the refrigerator to get some eggs.

Sasuke sighed staring at the floor obviously tired. He too was pissed when Naruto woke him up at 3:00 in the morning but he didn't show his expression like Sakura did. What's more is that, he didn't think Naruto would be up this early either. His stomach rumbled in protest to his pride as he twitched to the sound, "Screw it," he mumbled. As soon as Sakura walked down the stairs she smelled a heavenly aroma from the kitchen. Memories started to flood back to when she was 12 years old again. She would run downstairs to the kitchen finding her mom setting the table. Her father would sneak up on her and try to scare her from behind shouting, "Boo!" Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't but in the end she always ended up tickled to the point where she was trying to catch her breath to eat. Her mother would always scold her father telling him that Sakura had a lesson or mission to go to and it would be his fault if she were to be late.

Despite how nostalgic it seemed Sakura immediately thought that they just came back from their missions to greet their little girl. She ran downstairs to the source of the familiar smell, tears running down her eyes. She pulled the door open violently only to find her two teammates cooking. Sasuke was finishing up pancakes while Naruto was setting the table. Sakura stood there stunned. Both of them were in aprons arguing back and forth about kami-knows-what. Sakura studied them a little bit more noticing that Sasuke had pancake batter on his left cheek rubbing some more on his forehead attempting to wipe off a bullet of sweat. Naruto's face was smudged a little with black smoke on the tip of his nose, forehead, and chin. **"What the hell?"** Inner Sakura questioned. She smiled a sad smile with tears still running down her face. Just as they lifted up their heads to look at her, figuring out she was done, they found no one at the door. With blank stares they looked at each other. Naruto shrugged and continued with his chore. Sasuke stood there looking at the doorway wondering if he had been seen with Naruto wearing those stupid aprons. Another thing that she would hold against him is what he did not want.

While he was staring at the door having a tinge of pink on the bridge of his nose, Sakura was on the outside of the room, with her back to the wall adjacent from the opening. She took deep breaths wiping away tears. _'Geez Sakura, get a grip,'_ she scolded herself. Taking one last breath, and slapping her cheeks back into color, she turned around to the door looking at the two eating. Sasuke still had the batter on his face and Naruto still with the smoke. She looked at the food pretending that their work was mediocre while it looked really great; it's just that he didn't want to give _him_ the satisfaction. She thanked the two for including her at breakfast and complimented that she didn't know that Uchiha-san would stoop so low as to cook for anyone but himself, "Heh heh, me either Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled, sneaking a devilish glance at Sasuke, still chewing his food. "Whatever," Sasuke came back. Those dark eyes stared at her taking bites of his pancakes and nodding in appreciation.

Seeing she was alright with it he relaxed and started for the orange juice but stopped when he found his hand on top of hers. "Sorry, go ahead," he said, "No you go, I insist, judging from the batter on your face I think you deserve it," she got up eyes closed to hide what she was thinking. He glanced at her plate that revealed nothing but syrup smudged on its surface. His eyes widened as she went to wash her plate and forks. She ate faster than _he_ did. He reached back to the orange juice and started to pour when he heard her asking them to hurry up because it was 20 minutes till. Naruto gulped down the last of his eggs with some milk choking a bit. It got to the point where Sakura gave him a good smack on his back and him having to hold back and swallow his unwelcome food again. "Thanks Sakura-chan, I thought I was gonna die," he confirmed sheepishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

She washed the pans and remaining dishes rather violently in response. Sasuke shook his head and got up asking where the bathroom was so he could wash his face. "Upstairs and make a left after the first door," she said with irritation from Naruto in her voice," "C'mon dobe," he took Naruto by the collar of his shirt so he could wash his face as well. Sakura on the other hand finished 2 minutes later listening to them bicker in the bathroom. It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Hurry up you two idiots! The last thing I want is Tsunade shoving paperwork down my throat because you can't act normal in a bathroom," she called out. It went quiet as she smiled to herself. _'That did it,'_ she thought, pouring her some orange juice and taking a long sip. As they ran out to meet the Hokage, silent as mist, Naruto burst out, "I got it!" Sasuke looked on ahead while Sakura asked what he got. "Remember those bets you guys set out in the beginning of that _spar_?" he chuckled.

\ . /

How could they forget? It was just yesterday… Sasuke continued to look up ahead trying to ignore what Naruto was babbling on about. "Since it was a tie how about you guys go through with each other's charges?" he finished. Sakura stopped sliding her legs with a confused and angry look in her eyes. Her former teammates stopped as well looking at the shocked kunoichi. "No way, Naruto!" she commanded. "Aww, but we never really see you anymore," he whined. She walked up to them continuing her journey calmly. "There's no way I can stay with you guys 24/7, I'm a medic nin that trains along side the Hokage at random hours of the day, who also happens to work shifts at the hospital," she explained. "So?" Naruto protested, "SO, I can't because you guys aren't allowed everywhere in the hospital unless you serve as nurse's aides. I think Sasuke has had enough of the female trait in his life for a day don't you think? He wouldn't even stoop so low as to call me or anyone else –Sama. You saw the way he acted towards Orochimaru," Sasuke's face burned as he looked away towards the Hokage's tower. _'So she did see!'_ he screamed inside his head.

She looked at his expression or tried to. She thought that the minute they would walk together after the whole Orochimaru thing that she wouldn't be able to stand it. Right now it seemed like old times except she wasn't constantly asking him out on dates with Naruto close behind following her pattern. "Hmph," Naruto pouted and mumbled something about they're going to have to do it anyway. Sakura's face went white as she stopped once again. "What did you say?" she asked with venom in her voice. Naruto turned around stumbling on his words. "Wha-? It's nothin' Sakura-chan," he felt himself pinned on the ground by Sakura. "Don't you dare sweet talk me at a time like this!" she screamed at him. He shuddered in fear spilling all the details from him being potentially kidnapped to talking to the Hokage after Sakura was sent home and Sasuke to the hospital. Sasuke shut his eyes in disgust rubbing his arm that was broken yesterday. It was still a little sore as he winced. Sakura hung her head in dismay threatening the both of them that she couldn't guarantee their safety if they came within a yard of her. The two backed off of her "personal space" for awhile. Sasuke looked at Naruto with contempt that was now convincing himself that he was lucky she didn't reach for her shuriken holster. Giving off a stressed sigh Sasuke asked, "Is that why you were up so early?" "No, I just couldn't sleep after what the old lady had said to me last night," he confessed.

Sasuke glared at his companion for awhile then glanced at Sakura who was at least a hundred feet away. "So what'd she tell you?" Sasuke admitted he wanted to know what the 5th had to say. "It's none of your business," Naruto told him looking the other way. Sasuke twitched in agitation, _'This guy…'_ "Fine," he spat walking a little bit closer towards Sakura in which he found impossible since Naruto grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into a choke hold. "What the hell are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke got hotter. That was the second time in a row today that he found himself in an embarrassing situation. Naruto let go panting looking at Sasuke disturbed. "I just saved your life, teme! She's still steamin,'" Naruto announced pointing at a trotting Sakura. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in disgust. Like he'd let that happen. "I'll tell you," Naruto gave up as soon as he caught his breath, "I just have a feeling that if I still didn't, you'd be the arrogant jerk to catch up to her and push her buttons. Then when she's done with you she'd automatically look for me, don't you understand?" Sasuke kept walking waiting for Naruto in a halted manner. _'All you wanted to do was save your own neck,'_ he considered in his head.

"As you guessed already, Sakura lives by herself, for what reason I don't know. The 5th wouldn't spill," Naruto said. "Odd," Sasuke confirmed. Naruto nodded and continued, "She told me that she was really happy that we were both home but for some reason sensed as well that she was avoiding us," "And- to get rid of that she'd order the both of you to carry out each other's sentences," "Geez Naruto, the girl almost killed me in rage yesterday. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why she was avoiding the both of us, especially me," "Yeah, I know but… I think she avoided us to take out a lot of frustrations out on _non-living_ things for a reason. It wasn't just about you and me. Shizune even hinted that she went through hell the minute we left her alone for 2 ½ years," Naruto finished the conversation as they entered the hallway that could echo their conversation. Sasuke stared at the female figure. _'Hell huh? Join the party,'_ he retorted in his mind, but it still tugged at him that the _both_ of them left her alone to suffer. Sakura swung the door open to a drooling Hokage.

\ . /

The Hokage snapped up to see a pissed off Sakura standing stationary to the right crossing her arms with the other two following. She wiped her mouth half-embarrassed and half tired. She looked at the clock as the two very strong genin walked in. "Guessing from all of your expressions, Naruto couldn't keep his mouth shut," she said annoyed. "It's not like you told me to keep it hush-hush baa-chan," the blonde challenged. Tsunade looked up at the clock once again with a blood vessel popping out early in the morning. "Anyway, he didn't tell you all the details," she announced shuffling some papers on her desk. "I don't understand," Sakura said concerned looking at her teacher. When ever the Hokage didn't look at you directly in a funny tone she was going to tell you to do something. Sakura knew from experience and waited patiently for her teacher's request. "I want the three of you on a mission, without Kakashi," all three of the ninja stared at her in unbelief. "Don't look at me like that; he had an emergency S-ranked mission to attend to. I trust the both of you to serve under Sakura's command with no questions asked. She is your superior after all," Sakura looked down at her hands with anticipation. She never thought anything like this would happen. The two genin, that happened to be way stronger than her _combined_, have to follow under her direct command. "Wait a minute baa-chan! Why Sakura?" Naruto asked disappointed. "Yeah, why not me?" Sasuke asked. If you put two and two together he was the assumed leader when their former sensei was absent in missions. He even led several elite squads under Orochimaru. **"I'm going to kill them! SHANNARO!"** inner Sakura swore.

"Because," she started closing her eyes impatiently, "This sort of thing needs her leadership anyway," she finished. "So what's the mission?" Sakura asked eagerly but trying not to let her newfound fortune show she muffled a smile and smirked. Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by her new _rival_ who was looking out of the corner of his eye. He quickly looked ahead as he felt her tense from his stare. Tsunade's eyes went from the two teenagers for several seconds. She once again closed her eyes sighing. "Your current mission is…" she started, the three leaned in unconsciously as she paused in nervous anticipation, she smirked at the sight, "to clean and renovate the Uchiha manor estate," she announced. Pink and yellow fell down while black just stood there, dumbfounded. Sakura was the first to grab a hold of the desk in front of her obviously dazed. "That's the mission? Sasuke can go clean up his own shit!" Sakura pleaded. The Hokage shot her a glance and then Sasuke looked up. "He could if it wasn't so big. I'm not finished yet so stand in attention," she commanded.

Sakura and Naruto pushed themselves up off the floor. Sakura held her head down in defeat. _'Rrrgh…'_ she growled within. Sasuke looked at the discouraged Sakura and felt an urge to laugh in amusement from her reaction towards her teacher but held it down with two imaginary nails. After all, in a way, it was an insult to him as well. He could very much clean it himself as much as he hated to agree with the cherry blossom. "Apparently when Sasuke came back some punks thought it nice to vandalize _his_ property top to bottom. They had no mercy. Don't worry they were caught and punished with 5,000 hours of community service. This is something that the three of you can accomplish since you all are so _close_. I thought it would be a good idea if you'd help out a friend," She hinted. Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke snorted in ignorance. "How come their punishment wasn't to clean up his estate instead? There was a time Naruto was accused for putting graffiti on the Hokage faces and sure enough he was the one to clean them back up," Sakura insisted. "Awww, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. "That was too far," she ignored him.

'_So that was why they forced me to go to the apartment I once had instead of the old manor so I could check in on the shrine to my parents,'_ he thought. He knew that if he saw what they did earlier he might have… no… he would have definitely killed them. He burned in rage silently as the old lady continued. "I was going to do just that after their trial was finished but I had heard about your little "spar," Sakura," she said eyes boring up at her pupil's peridot eyes as she sat. Sakura cut out the complaining. _'So this is our punishment,'_ Sakura thought inwardly, **"Shit, I'm getting chewed out in front of that jerk!"** inner Sakura roared pulling her hair out. "Sasuke you are to use your own inheritance to fix up the estate. You're all dismissed," she stated dryly.

The three turned towards the door with Naruto going out first and Sasuke close behind. Sakura was about to close the door behind her when she heard her current teacher call out to her. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?" she answered rather disheartened. "I don't want a repeat of yesterday. Those wounds you inflicted upon the boy made the seal act up within him. That curse is draining him fast. He had too much pride and decided not to tell you that he held it back for _you_. Until you or anyone else can get rid of that mark on his neck he is not to be hurt brutally, like you displayed yesterday," Sakura's heart stopped in terror, "Does he know about this?" The Hokage nodded as her heart sank, "Does Naruto?" she added. The 60 year old woman shook her head in response. Sakura felt like a complete bitch then, "When I said, _'Take all your frustrations out on him.'_ I meant verbally and if that couldn't be the case at least not lethally. From what I heard from Naruto you could whip up a pretty good tongue lashing and your threats aren't too bad either, that's why I put you in charge. Shizune had a hard time treating him with three other medics, Sakura, three others! That's why she's not here today, because of chakra depletion, and that is why the situation is so dire not to hurt him too much," the Hokage lectured her last student.

The Hokage sat there for a moment staring at her student's reaction which happened to bear nothing. No feeling as if she was hiding the real emotion. Her student had gotten pretty good at hiding her feelings and it sort of pissed her off. She leaned to her right pulling her middle drawer out scrounging around for something. Her pupil looked at Tsunade's action wondering what she was going to give her. Out came two scrolls one holding the "Classified" scroll, _'That must be the mission details like it's really a mission,' _she thought but wondered what the second one held. She held her hand out to receive them from the old woman, "Read the "Classified" one first," she did as she was told. She started to pull the edges out and rolled them open. Her eyes widened, "This is…" Sakura felt her eyes sting almost immediately blurred by water trying to soothe her eyes. Just like that. She shortened his life span. She blinked several times before bowing a 90 degree angle showing an apology and a sign of leave. Sakura closed the door behind her and looked toward the hallway. No one in sight. She sighed in relief. Regardless of how stupid the mission was she was not going to show any emotion of weakness to her two "subordinates." She was their leader and they had to look up to her. (Technically speaking of course) She was going to show them her power as a leader and guarantee their trust while doing so. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't want to be the cause of the _both_ of their deaths. Not after all she and them had been through. The kyubbi inside of the blonde light in her life had continuously shortened his life span by hurting him through transformation and supposedly healing him afterwards taking more of his chakra… and the darkness of her life… Oh god… he had his organs corroding from the inside out. Is that why he was so laid back these days? Is that why he was always tired and sluggish like some middle aged man? She slapped her cheeks to once again bring color into them and headed for downstairs.

\ . /

The two boys found themselves waiting for their female teammate now leader. Naruto was peeved at all of the looks Sasuke got from the people of Konoha. The typical local girls squealed in delight but the adults were… they gave Sasuke the look Naruto had gotten when he was younger. Like he had the plague or something. Naruto was about to explode on this man in his sixties but was stopped by the one who was looked at the whole time waiting for Sakura. "Don't dobe. You'll give him a heart attack and be responsible for 1st degree murder," Sasuke said, Naruto snorted, "It's that look that they're giving you that's pissing me off," Sasuke looked at a mother with her child asking for a lollipop. The mother caught his eye and whisked her child away quickly. "See!" Naruto claimed flapping his arms up and down like a crazed duck. "It's not like I or you can help that. Face it. They're scared of me as they were of you. After all I deserve it, I'm lucky that they aren't stoning me to death right about now…" he trailed off in his thoughts of how he saw other people look at Naruto as a child. He couldn't understand why the boy was looked at that way all the time especially by his father. His mother on the other hand always looked sympathetic.

Now he understood as to why but then the people settled around him more so than others. The kids of the next generation started to look up to him as the admirers of the future Hokage. He earned Sakura's respect when he crushed his pride and had asked her for help during training while on that mist mission. He himself started to acknowledge Naruto in his own way during the third part of the chunin exams. Now Sasuke had to earn all of which was lost in his 2 ½ years with Orochimaru. He had to gain respect, trust, and kindness. Starting with Sakura. If she couldn't accept him for who he was now then he should call it a life time and bid all of his hopes of a normal shinobi life, if that was normal at all, goodbye. He snapped out of his thoughts hearing footsteps behind him. He turned his head to the left looking at the kunoichi's face shielded by her pink hair. Since he didn't want to appear staring he stopped looking as she asked for them to come up in a huddle.

"We'll need to spend the next few weeks at this estate of yours, Uchiha-san," she stated. His eyebrow cocked in curiosity as to why with the calling of his last name leaving an after burn. She took a quick glance at him and answered his silent request. "It seems that the place is now a complete dump and that the repairs will take some time. The Hokage already assured me that money wouldn't be a problem so that's taken cared of but that doesn't mean we'll use it like there's no tomorrow. I need the Sharingan eyes to survey just how much damage was done and take pictures. I know you won't miss anything. I'll add up and convert the damages into money and send Naruto shopping with his kage bunshin's to purchase everything we need to restore the area to its formal glory or better. Any questions?" she looked to the two boys that were taller than her. She guessed it did hurt their pride a little that she'd be leading the "mission." Naruto's jaw dropped. Sakura sounded like a leader… no an adult. Sasuke was impressed too but dared not show it especially in front of her. His skin was soon covered in goosebumps at the interesting change she took. _'Very unlike her yesterday,'_ he recalled. They both shook their heads no. "Good. Meet at the front of the Uchiha gates within an hour. Make sure you bring bedding, a change of clothes, etc, etc," she finished as they dispatched off to their houses.

Glossary: kami- god, akatsuki- red moon organization after Naruto, oi- hey honorifics: san- suffix of general respect, kun- usually for boys exchanged in friendship, chan- used for girls mostly, for friendship, or endearment

Preview: He picks up a picture frame he barely moved since he came back with Team Kakashi late last summer. _'What's this?'_ he thought turning it up and looking at the portrait. It was team seven's first picture together. The early rivals in team 7 were separated by a 12-year-old kunoichi. She was beaming holding up both hands up in fists as if she was the luckiest girl in the world and towered by their ever wise sensei from behind. _'She used to smile all the time back then, now she…'_ pictures of her smirking or frowning flash in his mind. He shakes it off putting the picture back down, right side up, the way it belongs.

(A/N: Pweaze give me at least 1 review? . Wait, don't kill me! You'll like it a lot in the next chapter it wasn't even that long, this time, see? Dodging mortal kombat weaponsTill next time!)


	3. Open Sesame! heheh

(Hello fellow readers! . wow what a dork So you still like my story so far? I'm glad. Hope you like the chapter's name. Tis,' very, appropriate ne?)

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Wish I did…**

Title: Old Wounds that are Hard to Heal

Chapter 3: Open Sesame! (eheh)

Sakura rushes down an alley towards her house being it a short cut, dodging many cats, dogs, and old ladies. (Sorry I'm hyper today) Her heart pounded through her chest to let her know, that not enough oxygen wasn't getting around her blood stream, as she slowed down towards her two flight apartment. A flash of Sasuke bleeding went through her mind making her panic more and bringing her heart into overdrive. She looked opposite her apartment and looked at the recent crater she made and remembered Ino was coming by in the afternoon. _'She's going to want to know all about it but I won't be here,'_ she laughs to herself and then stops abruptly, _'But then again that won't stop her from knowing the truth. The neighbors'll spill all there is to know about that "incident,"_' she told herself. She sighs turning the key to open the door imagining Ino knowing all and not letting her live it down. Walking up the stairs she glances at the pictures displayed on a shelf where proof of her family's existence was. "I wonder if he has pictures like that," she says to herself continuing up the flight of stairs.

\./

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto yells throughout the village earning "shaddup's and "keep your voice down's." He laughed to himself as people couldn't figure out why he was so happy. _'In 3 years…'_ he began, _'We finally have a mission together like old times!'_ Okay maybe it wasn't exactly the type he'd hoped for but it was a start. He charges faster and faster until turning a corner finally meeting a vision of long purple hair being blown by the wind and trying to be held back by its owner, Hinata. It was as if time stopped for a minute as he was rushing towards her. As she turned to her right to see the person rushing towards her, he swore the contrast of her white eyes made her look ethereal. Before he realized what he was doing he knocked her over making them both fall to the ground with a loud CRASH and several thumps right after.

"Owww…" he remarked leaning over the poor victim. Opening his eyes he found a very flushed and knocked out Hinata. "Oh shit!" he yelled realizing what he had done. "Hinata?! Are you ok? Oh my God, I didn't mean it! Please wake up!" he rambled shaking and fanning her. He kneeled down in defeat as she lay there in another world. _'Now what am I gonna do? If she doesn't wake up before the given hour Sakura's gonna filet me!'_ He screamed inwardly holding his head as if it was going to explode. He looked at her serene face that seemed to calm down a bit. Her mouth was open in the most innocent way while her hair defied her again in her sleep. _'Well I can't just leave her here. That would be, well I hate to say it, a Sasuke-like thing to do,'_ he told himself putting both hands down only to feel something that wasn't the ground. He looked at the object which happened to be… ramen? "Whoa! I would've never guessed Hinata was a ramen lover!" he exclaimed looking around at other things dropped on the floor covered in and overflowing from bags, "Looks like she was shoppin'," he said picking up the articles of food.

Hinata found herself looking up at the sky that didn't even have one lone cloud, while lying on something hard and cold. She closed her eyes again feeling more detail in her body. Her backside hurt more than anything as well as her head. She opened them again to find cerulean eyes peering down at her. "So you're awake now?" he asked. Her heart stopped as she heard _his_ voice. She remained silent trying to keep her eyes closed remembering past memories of before. Then it hit her, metamorphically speaking of course (sarcasm) that it was Naruto-kun that had knocked her down making her see stars. She her eyes widened in shocked recollection blushing madly and staring right into his eyes getting lost in them comparing them to the sky. Naruto started to look uncomfortable as she seemed to be leaning closer and closer to him. "Ano… Hinata?" he called her out of her daze. She snapped out of it feeling dizzy. "H-hai? Naruto-kun?" She asked looking down feeling her ears heat up with the rest of her body temperature.

They sat like that on a bench for what seemed a good minute. Then deciding to break the silence, as it was his dislike for quiet, Naruto clapped his hands together and bowing his head with closed nervous eyes, "I'm am sooo sorry for what happened. I knocked you down rushing to my house preparing for a mission. Then I came down to the last corner where you happened to be and tried to stop but, oh man I'm really realllly sorry!" She stared at him as he kept his eyes closed. She couldn't believe that the third moment she had had with Naruto was again an awkward and embarrassing one. Here he was apologizing for being an idiot and she was just staring at him, white eyes widening at her crush since the age of nine. Naruto snuck a peek through his left eye making sure she wasn't readying one of her fists for bumping into her like that. Not that she wasn't the type of person to do such a thing, it was just, that he really felt bad about it. But what he saw was her stare instead as he lowered his hands and put his confused look on.

She looked down again stuttering, "Uh… ano…its ok N-naruto-kun it was my fault or rather my hair's fault, it covered y-you blocking my vision," she said in a quick breath trying to force a smile. "Ya sure? You like kinda red to me. You didn't have a fever or nothin' didja?" he said with concern feeling her head hesitantly remembering the last time he did that he earned a scream that resulted in him flying across a hospital room. As soon as he touched her she gasped a little and swore she was paralyzed. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, hell she couldn't think not to mention speak. She forced her paralysis out of her body for a quick shaking of the head 'no.' He still stared at her with doubt. It was fall now and pretty cold which made everyone vulnerable in sickness. "Well I still feel bad about what happened earlier. I thought you blacked out from shock but who knows what that bump on your head did to ya," he registered picking up all of her grocery bags and then standing up.

She continued to stare at him in disbelief, feeling her head first earning a wince, then quickly stood up following suite and blurted out, "W-wait a minute! I-I'm fine! Really! Besides, ano…, didn't you say you were on your way to pack for a mission?" Naruto stopped, turning his head back towards her. "Yeah I was but I wasn't lying when I said I'd feel bad about leaving you alone. Plus Neji'd kill me if he found out what I did to his cute lil' cousin," he announced as he added, "So where's your house again? I just started in the direction you were going…" not knowing what his own words meant to even himself he turned around quickly. _'Why did I say that? She must think I'm some perverted playboy like Ero-sannin,'_ the more he thought of a reason the more he started rambling on and on about nonsense still not knowing how much damage he left. With his voice trailing off Hinata was mentally doing back flips and repeating his last two sentences over and over again while rubbing the so-called bump. Leaving _you_. _Cute_ lil', _'He called me cute! He cared about my well being. He…he…'_ she didn't get the chance to finish as she was brought back to earth by him waving his hand in her face to get her attention. She jerked, "Gomensai! I-I was just… ano… daydreaming," she said with a nervous smile as she led Naruto towards the Hyuuga manor, him blushing and trying to give the floor a death beam awkward the whole way.

\./

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Pause. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. He panicked running towards home base, (Literally home) '_It's too early for this,'_ he told himself. Sasuke couldn't believe all the girls, minus Black Ops, following him after his 3 year lapse. No matter where he was there they were. Stalking him. It made him annoyed, nervous, and to be honest, a little scared when he knew all they wanted to do was look into eyes drooling, and trying to get into his pants. He remembers Sakura's innocent pleas for dates but remembered she never stalked. She _had_ a life. He decides to use inhuman speed to get home ultimately loosing them and immediately hearing an alarming, "Awww!" Even though they were a couple of miles away he couldn't help but find himself fumble with the keys to open the door. Finally gazing over the desired key he jammed it in the lock twisting and turning it so it would open. He made sure that he didn't leave the key in the socket out of craze, like last time, as he had to bravely go out there again to fend off fan girl attacks. He remembered all this as he swung the door open and slammed it shut surveying his undisturbed apartment.

'_Maybe it won't be such a bad idea to move back in there,'_ he thought. After all, the complex, as big as it was, was all private property where no one was allowed in or out except him and preferred company. He sighed trudging towards his room and looks around for stuff to pack. His eyes moved from his dresser to his bed, to the windows, to the shelf and looks back to window catching something in his eye. He picks up a picture frame he barely moved since he came back with Team Kakashi late last summer. _'What's this?'_ he thought turning it up and looking at the portrait. It was team seven's first picture together. The early rivals in team 7 were separated by a 12-year-old kunoichi. She was beaming holding up both hands up in fists as if she was the luckiest girl in the world and towered by their ever wise sensei from behind. _'She used to smile all the time back then, now she…'_ pictures of her smirking or frowning flash in his mind. He shakes it off putting the picture back down, right side up, the way it belongs.

\./

"Sigh," let out a very impatient Sakura looking at a watch. "I should've said half an hour," she said to herself as the wind blew giving her goose bumps. She looked through the gate's weaved surfaced covered in squared openings. She closed her right eye to get a better focus of what was inside. She knew she would be inside soon, once the two genin came back, but she was curious. In that little hole she saw signs of shops hanging down and spray painted with the words "Uchiha Trash Sold Here," or a "Burn!" along with other things she'd rather not read but did anyway. _'When Sasuke gets here I wouldn't blame him for getting mad and being uncooperative today,' _she thought. She saw broken glass and more things painted on walls and at least one demolished home. "Gawd, I'm going to kill those guys!" she said to herself looking at the damage they had to repair.

"Is it _that_ bad?" a voice asked behind her. Her head shot up in realization that she wasn't alone anymore and that the person she recently thought about was right behind her. Literally she felt him really close to her ear. She stiffened a bit and turning around inevitably seeing a far off Sasuke (a yard or two) looking at nothing particular to the left. A habit of his that she was all too familiar with. Her jaw almost dropped, _'Wasn't he just…? Oh forget it.'_ She turned around again feeling heat rise to her cheeks in embarrassment as he lifted his eyes towards her. _'Did he throw his voice or something?'_ she asked herself inwardly pulling her hair out. She nodded yes not showing her face. For some reason, she thought, his voice sounded sad and not angry. _'Come to think of it he's been sounding anything but his past self lately,'_ she recalled. She turned around with her head to the side staring at him. She really didn't take the time to look at all his features when he'd returned but did so this time looking at him with _refined_ eyes. He was completely mature. He was a few months older than her but still she felt like he was now an adult. In fact at 13 he acted like most single adults did. She remembered his childhood being taken away from him the moment his clan was killed. How did he end up that way when both Sakura and Naruto, despite his living alone, fulfilled their childhood? It was like they gave him a piece of what he could've had only to have it shoved back into their faces as soon as he found himself reverting to a childlike state.

She looked at his face trailing from his eyes to the collar bone to his arms that rippled with his muscles. Her eyes widened at how hard they looked and felt a little jealous that he was able to show off in appearance how strong he was. Sure she had slight packs but it was covered by her ever present red vest. She continued down to legs and boots. With nothing else to see, she couldn't help but feel she made him nervous. '_He still has his ego that's still up his-,'_ If only she knew. "What?" asked a slightly irritated Sasuke not looking her in the eye with a slight tint on his cheek. Sakura snapped out of her observation dazed and looked at an uncomfortable Sasuke. _'Is that a blush?'_ she asked herself blinking as if she wasn't doing anything wrong and pissing him off even more. Cocking her head to the side again she replied, "Nothing," and checked her watch again. It read 6:10 as her eyebrow twitched. She knew Naruto to never be late as the last of the young shinobi. He'd always come at the specific time and never before or after. _'Well guess there's a first time for everything…'_ she convinced herself but had her thoughts interrupted by a wailing, "SORRY I'M SO LATE SAKURA-CHAN!" from the blonde haired knuckle head they were waiting for.

She swore her ears split as she faltered a bit with Sasuke noticing how badly she was affected from Naruto's wake up call in her ever pondering mind. _'She never stops thinking… and what was that face of hers all about?'_ he stated inside. "Naruto people are sleeping!" she said ready to deck him one. "But you're loud too Sakura-chan," he said in defense trying to block a punch but to no avail landed on his skull downwards on his noggin rather than his jaw. "Stop trying to justify your actions by pointing at me. I don't want to hear your excuse either," she whispered now more calm. Turning towards Sasuke she asked, "I trust you have the key to your establishment?" waiting for his answer. He stared at her a bit. This "establishment" is what he thought was once, at a certain time, a nightmare, and now, with his friends, a haven. Funny… how time changes things. He digs into his pocket for the keys and out comes a huge gold and platinum seal with the Uchiha symbol infringed and painted in its majestic colors on all four sides. Sakura's mouth dropped, **'Holy shit! He's loaded!'** inner Sakura pointed out.

He then brings another huge key that happened to look like an inverted version of the first. Being the primary color or rather mineral of the seal diamond, and the next silver. The Uchiha fan symbol was now black and blue instead of white and red which he hands to her. She stares at it, then, him whoso happens to have a blank look with no register whatsoever. "Sigh, just take it and do as I do," he explains. She takes it with utter care only to be taken off guard by its weight. _'This thing weighs, at least, 10lbs,'_ she figured. He walks over towards the right post of the Uchiha gates and looks at her motioning for her to go to his opposite. She snaps out of it walking past a gaping Naruto with his eyes taking in the forms of what he just saw. Sasuke, after seeing Sakura walk to the other side, tells her, "Put your left hand on that emblem you see engraved right in front of you," she nods doing just that, "Now on my mark send a bit of your chakra into it as if you were trying to stick to it. Just like the first time we learned how to climb trees without using hands," he finished. Her heart raced thinking about how the Uchiha clan wasn't just a prestigious family it was also a filthy rich one. "One… two… three!" both of the team members sent chakra in the engraved walls that were now showing seals reading "security," "heart," and "life" oddly enough in the middle of the numerous incantations. "WHOA! It's like invisible ink or something!" Naruto piped. Sasuke let go of the pillar as did she. "Not quite," Sasuke stated, "This is 300 year old blood," eyes trailing the ancestral work. Sakura looked at Sasuke staring at the ancient inscriptions seeing pain on his face. She couldn't help but ask while mentally kicking herself, "So why did we exactly need to do this? Aren't the keys enough?" she said looking at the fine work of craftsmanship he handed her earlier.

He snapped out of his silent study turning towards an inquisitive Sakura giving him a "well?" look. "No they aren't," he replies lifting his hand that started to feel a little cool and wet. Glancing at it he saw red ooze drip down staining the dirt on the ground, "You're hand," pointed out Sakura with a concerned tone grabbing it and immediately started to heal it. His hand felt soothing warmth over his limb as the green chakra encompassed his little prick, "The right pillar requires Uchiha blood to open it while the other side simply needs a good push of chakra. Then…" he started but was interrupted by the stone pillars revealing slots, "It requires these two articles," he finished holding up the key that remained with him. "What happens if it isn't Uchiha blood?" she asks him impressed by his ancestors, he gives her smirk with a mischievous glint in his eye. She twitches in slight panic, "They get burned alive," he said turning his head away. His two friends shivered as they looked at a darkened ring at the area Sasuke was standing on. They were pretty much convinced that those were human ashes. "Those are some house keys, teme," Naruto complimented. "Hn," the prodigy answered back walking back to his side. Sakura mimicked on hers. "Turn yours clockwise while I turn mine counterclockwise. Make sure the clicks meet verbatim over here," he commanded. Sakura couldn't help but realize she had no control in this part and that it had bothered her. If they needed keys to get in, how come the sabotagers broke in so easily?

Sasuke noticed this on her face but ignored it to the end of the clanking which happened to be very loud. "It's some sort of a alarm system and it's been a long time since it went off," Sakura looked at him in question which was ignored, "That's how the lowlifes got caught, it being connected to the Hokage's office the whole time since the massacre. Back when this place was bustling with people, whoever it was that broke in the estate without permission that didn't consist of Uchiha blood, had their lights put out by the very children of my clan," he finished walking forward to his property that happened to be ruined. His blood boiled at the words sprayed and the things strewn on the ground, broken or torn to pieces. Naruto looked to the prodigy then at the work that needed to be done. He walked up to the teenager patting him on the back with a show of support. Sasuke turned towards his influential rival with his Sharingan spinning out of control but then slowing down and turning once again black to look at the familiar figure of Sakura. But she was nowhere to be found behind him. He turned his head forward almost head budding straight into her and gasping off guard.

Her eyes showed something that for once, he couldn't read. She handed the key back to him nodding her head of mutual feeling and turned around. "Time to get busy guys," she commanded.

\./

A flamed torch out of the corner of Tsunade's right eye started to burn a red flame instead of a white one like a few days ago. "So they're getting started already, huh?" she asked Shizune. "Looks like it," her secretary stated squeezing the life out of Ton-Ton in delight.

Preview: _'Just what does she want from me?'_ he asked himself. Her peridot eyes shifted up into his with a look of superior cool. Something he wasn't so good at when taking orders, especially from her. He stood there for a good minute looking down with his bangs covering a good portion of his face, "No," he answered finally. Giving her a "you just don't know," look, he walked out the door with his hands shoved into his pockets.

(A/N: Wow. This was way short. Maybe I'll make it longer next time…anyways; I forgot to send the guys who first commented on my fan fiction. Thanks to **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, snuggles-n-hugs, MagicFlames, graviola, runwithskizzers, kazumi kyoshira, **and** deathly cold **you guys are the best! Stay tuned! Wow, I am a dork…)


	4. Not Again

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Wish I did…**

Title: Old Wounds that are Hard to Heal

Chapter 4: Not Again…

The whole mission that the three-man-team had had lasted over two weeks and Sakura had been at her wits end. _'How in the hell do constructors do this every single day?'_ was what she asked herself. There had been a time when Naruto, the baka himself, had completely destroyed at least 3 days work in one fell swoop of an "accident." She also wondered what the eldest member of the team was doing. According to Shizune, he was still at it and wouldn't be back anytime soon. She just hoped he'd be ok. Sasuke brooded the whole time giving the other two deadly looks whenever they tried to speak to him about something. But who could blame him? His home was a practical ruin that his clan had once lived in. An insult to their memory, and also, an insult to his pride. Honestly Sakura really didn't get the male species and their penchant for pride, domination, and prime. Her mother used to tell her as a little girl that those were the PDP, after having an argument with her father, she said that it gave them a hard time to even say sorry or act nice. When remembering her mother's wisdom a flash of Sasuke was in view. Sure they were, in a sense, not the best of friends, heck they argued with each other more than the dobe did with the teme when he came back.

Speak of the devil… or fallen angel. He had just walked her way coming from the training grounds. Trickles of sweat went down his face with a few scratches accenting the liquid. His clothes were messed up and he honestly looked like what the cat dragged in. But he still looked like a god. She stared for a minute reminding her self not to drool because he doesn't deserve that type of attention. He nodded his head letting her know that he acknowledged her presence and she joined in his walk. "Training?" she asked cheerfully. "Hn," he answered, Sakura sighed at his trademark answer. She really got tired of it. Giving up on starting a conversation she looked to the other side unaware of the black diamonds that looked at her face and the smirk that came along with it. "You didn't have any problem from the curse seal again?" "Hn," he answered again. Inner Sakura was ready to explode and pound his already ragged body to the ground but outer Sakura convinced her self to stay calm for awhile until he got it. "Wait a minute…" he stopped and Sakura looked behind her in the most innocent way, cocking her head in fake curiosity.

"What do you mean, again?" he asked or rather demanded with his voice raising. "A little sensitive to that topic are we?" she teased. The Uchiha stared at her a bit and then kept on walking. "Tsunade-sama told me what happened _after_ we fought. How come you didn't tell me about it and how come you held back?" she asked looking on towards the path to the bridge they used to meet at all the time. He glanced at her and then looked ahead as well, noticing the hurt in her voice. "It's not your business to know," Sakura snapped, "Look, you may have thought that holding back and getting your butt kicked by me was a very chivalric thing to do, but it's just plain stupid if that act gets you killed!" she yelled at him. She looked away and recomposed her self looking at leaves that had finally fallen down and were crisp from the sun's rays.

\./

The Anbu that Naruto always talked with had complained that they got a little antsy whenever those two fought. He always agreed with them thinking if looks could kill there would be a double hit. And so, Naruto strangely found himself as a peacemaker for those three weeks. He even talked with the Hokage about it, her being drunk told him that as a Hokage not only do you have to settle disputes physically but verbally as well, and even hinted that he could take the opportunity to count it as pre-Hokage training. One session she was glad she herself didn't have to teach him because in fact she finally got a ranting Naruto out of her office. She didn't even have to kick his ass out. Keeping the peace was hard. Really hard to the point where he questioned himself about his goal thinking back and forth, _'it's your dream go for it!'_ Or… _'if this is what Hokage do half of the time no wonder most of them died young,'_ These thoughts went back and forth while he was looking at the clouds, finally taking Shikamaru's advice. He sighed as he spotted one that look like ramen. "DAMMIT UCHIHA, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN?!? "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO NOSY?! LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" "FINE I WILL, BUT NOT BEFORE I SHUT YOU DOWN!" _'Crap!'_ Naruto panicked teleporting to the sound of thunder and lightning before the storm.

The two of them were found glaring at each other with Sakura in a fighting stance while Sasuke returned the favor with his Sharingan activated and spinning dangerously. He was about to fry Sakura but was interrupted by a shriek of, "Stop it, you two!" along with a smoke bomb. The prodigy found his eyes stinging from the contact of the makeshift gas and heat emanating into the air. The two hotheads coughed their guts out and wiped their eyes tearing from the explosion. "Don't say who started it, 'cuz I don't want to know. It suddenly gets really hot and everyone gets irritated from the stickiness in the air from that um… what's it called again? Oh yeah! Humidity! So, how about we take a break and go for some ramen, eh?" the kyubbi container put his offer down, with the last sentence wavering into the air and at their discouraging looks.

Now the two of them had to take the bait… or kami help him. It was true though. Summer was completely gone but left some of it's heat in early autumn for its last outbreak, warning the village to never forget the memories it held during it's time. The black haired nin rolled his eyes at the humidity part and looked off to the right, refusing to make any eye contact with the surrounding humans, making it seem as if they were a stench. Sakura said that she'd go, which earned a "psshh" from the latter, followed by a series of insults from her and comebacks from him. Naruto sighed and looked up to the clouds that seemed to laugh at his futile attempts for peace. Something none of them had for a long time. His stomach growled silencing the two and him scratching the back of his head in earnest. Something whizzed by his cheek and headed straight for Sakura's head. It would've been fatal, had she not caught it. "Sigh, looks like I'm not going to have that ramen after all, sorry but I've got to go to Tsunade-sama. You know how she is when she's kept waiting," she replied. The blonde nodded and bade her farewell while the Uchiha denied her mere presence as if she was just the wind. Her face hardened at this and gave him a piercing glare which started to make him self conscious.

\./

"What a jackass," she muttered to herself leaping from rooftop to rooftop eventually landing at the heart of Konoha. The Hokage Tower. She found herself waiting for Shizune to open the window as she stuck to the outside wall's surface with her chakra. Sakura swung herself inside immediately hearing a remark from her teacher, "I hear you haven't been getting along lately," the ever wise Hokage noted. The cherry blossom nodded her head without shame and looked straight ahead refusing to look into her sensei's observant eyes, "Oh well whatever. That task ended a week ago and I heard from several Anbu that you happened to cool down with that Uchiha," Sakura scoffed, "In what way shishou?"

Tsunade stared at her apprentice and decided to bring out a scroll along with her prized sake. She smiled, "I don't need to explain myself to my underlings, Sakura. Have you forgotten? Anyway… I need you to go on a mission as a replacement for a new team of genin," the Hokage announced. "Hai," Sakura agreed to take the mission. She disappeared in flurries of cherry blossoms and found herself running through town to her house and on the way passing the ramen shop. As she passed by she caught the eye of some raven-haired-boy. Her heart stopped and so did her movement. _'The stupid Uchiha doesn't know how good he's got it with that stupid face of his. I should pummel his stupid chiseled body into a stupid crater,'_ **'Hell yeah!" **Inner Sakura agreed. _'But then again I should apologize. I do hassle these two a lot especially when they don't deserve it,'_ she thought opening her mouth. **'EH? Traitor!'** Inner Sakura accused, "I-," she paused finally feeling what it was like for Sasuke when he said sorry. If he ever did. Naruto was with him slurping away and finally noticed the extra presence behind him. "Oi, Sakura-chan, looks like you could make it after all! Whadduyah want? My treat!" Sakura was interrupted and stopped her staring at a certain indifferent boy and turned to look at Naruto with a disappointed smile. "Sorry, I can't. I have a mission. See you later," she called out before dashing off once again.

\./

"So what happened this time teme?" the blonde asked not turning to his black haired companion. Sasuke glared at his rival in response, "Why do you care, dobe?" Naruto put his finished bowl down and ordered another ramen. "Cuz' she's my friend and she's yours too. I bet you blew her off when she was trying to let you know that she still cared for your sorry ass," Naruto explained. Sasuke looked away in shame and glared at a helpless 5 year old walking with her father down the street. The poor kid's eyes started to tear, and then she started blubbering, which finally led to wailing. Naruto turned to what just happened with his eyes wide. "What the hell is your problem?" he grabbed Sasuke's collar and whipped him around face to face. The Sharingan had activated and with the menacing look he gave enemies, "Let. Me. Go," he demanded. Naruto felt adrenaline rush for a fight for their classical moment but instead transported to an area in the forest with Sasuke. "Hey! You forgot to pay young man!" the man who ran the ramen shop called out in vain and sighed.

\./

Naruto appeared in a cloud of smoke on top of a tree branch still holding Sasuke by the collar. "I said let me go, dobe," the Uchiha demanded. Naruto ignored his request, "Not until you tell me what's up with you and Sakura," Naruto said. The Uchiha growled in rage and moved to kick the blonde from where he stood but instead found himself falling. Sasuke looked up glaring at Naruto and Naruto at Sasuke. "Fine if that's the way you want it…" Naruto mumbled transporting over to Sasuke in a fighting stance. Sasuke did the same with his eyes still activated and spinning. The knucklehead rushed towards his teammate, bringing out a windmill shuriken and sent it whipping for the Uchiha's head. Sasuke just dodged it ending up right next to Naruto and slashing him with a kunai that was replaced by a log. Sasuke looked all over and started walking to keep his momentum when suddenly; he was dragged down into the ground, with the earth surrounding him and disallowing him to move one inch. The Uchiha struggled pissed off and frantic.

"You never did look down, teme," Naruto pointed out. Sasuke's eyes went back to black diamonds and refused to look at his teammate. Instead he stared at a rock that could've busted up into bits if he had laser vision. Thank kami, for Naruto that he had no such luck. "So?" Naruto asked again, a bit pissed that he had to leave his ramen behind, and irritated the teme had to be such a hard ass. "She…" Sasuke looked softly at the rock now as if it was something special to him. Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion. The boy stuck in the ground, looked as if he was trying to contemplate whether to tell his best friend or not, looking in every other direction trying to recall his decision. "Sigh, out with it, teme!" Naruto yelled lifting his arms up in the air in frustrated. "She… asked if I was doing ok," the Uchiha stated nonchalantly. "THAT'S IT? YOU ALMOST KILLED EACH OTHER FOR THAT?!" the blonde yelled at him, disappointed in rage, almost wishing it was something more important. "I'm not done yet, dobe, so shut up!" Sasuke yelled, also now impatient. He explained the first time they started to argue verbally.

_"Mou…my neck hurts," Sakura proclaimed to no one in particular. She was sweaty and sat down on the floor with a thud and a cute little pout. That day Sasuke was a bit lighter in his brooding mood looking at her plop down in exhaustion. Even the dobe collapsed much to the Uchiha's surprise. Sakura got up and told them she was going to splash her face and that they could go for some ramen after spending the first afternoon in toil. "ALRIGHT!" the blonde of the team exclaimed in excitement. She smiled at his reaction and disappeared into a refurbished house. Sasuke followed her remembering he had some water in his bag… in that house._

_He entered finding a splash of pink leaning over a bathroom sink. She lifted her head in sheer satisfaction the water held over her and sighed in content. He looked at the water pellets that were still left on the skin of her face. They lit up with the sun touching the surface and making it look like she sparkled. His eyes widened when they started to move down her neck and then… "It's impolite to stare, Uchiha," she called out to him but refused to open her eyes trying to make the bliss last. 'So she's still going to call me that, huh?' he thought to himself. He frowned, not happy with her comment, and walked on. "Oh c'mon, I didn't hurt your feelings did I?" she asked teasing him. She looked at his figure that suddenly stopped. She shrugged and turned around to meet Naruto. But she couldn't walk anymore feeling his hand tighten around her forgotten wrist._

_He turned her around and stared hard looking for something he hoped he would find. Something like…longing, but it never came and he tensed up. "Let me go," she commanded with her eyes in a deadly glare. "Since when do you tease and put people down, Sakura?" he asked. "That's Haruno-sama to you," she corrected and looked away at the faucet she left. The sound of it dripping went on for a good minute before Sakura almost lost her temper at her ignored order. It wasn't that she was trying to put him down with her status it was more actually because he pissed her off even more. "Cheh, yeah right, just tell me, Sa-ku-ra," he taunted. In an instant he felt himself slammed on the wall. "Since you **and** Naruto left," she said and continued, "Listen, old Sakura, the one you left on the bench that night? Is gone. She's never coming back, Uchiha. The new one, right here, will not take any shit you throw at her. She will make your life a living hell if not respected like she should be. Not as a superior but as a comrade in arms. Do I make myself clear?" she asked in a deadly tone._

_He stared at the girl that just lectured him. 'What the-,' he didn't finish the thought as she pushed off of him turning around to walk out the door. He was seriously confused. He never took that kind of treatment from anyone but did so from her. Why was that? He made no motion to stop her but didn't have to as she turned her head, "Understand?" she coaxed him further into complete bewilderment. 'Just what does she want from me?'_ _he asked himself. Her peridot eyes shifted up into his with a look of superior cool. Something he wasn't so good at when taking orders, especially from her. He stood there for a good minute looking down with his bangs covering a good portion of his face, "No," he answered finally. Giving her a "you just don't know," look, he walked out the door with his hands shoved into his pockets. She sighed frustrated and wonder what the heck he meant and went out with Naruto fuming until he came back._

"That was two weeks ago, I'm talking about today!" Naruto told Sasuke clearly impatient holding up two fingers to emphasize the matter. "Shut up I was getting to that. I was telling you when it started," Sasuke yelled back pissed that he literally had to look up at Naruto. Naruto's cerulean eyes closed up in confusion, "But it started when she kicked your ass during "the friendly little spar,"" he declared. Naruto snickered a little remembering the position they were in after their 3rd round. "She didn't do any such thing, Naruto!" Sasuke looked the other way frustrated with a little tint in his cheeks. "Yeah right, if you call half of your broken body nothing compared to the little scratches you gave her," Sasuke refused to look at his teammate in rage. "Although…" Sasuke decided to look at Naruto's face that was literally filled with understanding and sympathy. "You did hold back… why?" the dobe asked. Sasuke sighed and told him everything that happened.

\./

_'Okay this is the spot, right?' _Sakura asked herself fidgeting with her backpack. She seriously didn't read the notice that she was given. All it told her (that she skimmed) was that two genin, who were well on their way to becoming chunin, would be on this C+ ranked mission along with a jonin she didn't recognize. Sakura was taking the place of the only girl on that team that came up with the flu. She also remembered something about scroll retrieval… "Hey… lady? You're kinda in the way…" a voice called up to her. She looked to some kid yanking on her velvet vest. He had huge brown eyes filled with bewilderment along with messy red hair. Sakura's eyes widened at his face with the expression. "Kya! You're so cute!" she bent down pinching his cheeks pulling it this way and that. The poor kid started to tear but nevertheless yelled with some force, "Hey that hurts! Leggo!" she did as demanded, realizing he was about to cry.

"Aw. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. Forgive me?" she asked sweetly rubbing her fingers on his cheeks with healing chakra. She made the swelling go away in an instant, soothing him as he protested her kissing up to him, or rather down, "I wasn't crying and you… ooh that feels good," Sakura beamed at him rubbing his cheeks more and cooing as if he was some puppy. "What the hell are you doing?" a voice calls out to her again. She didn't like that tone but turned around anyway, pulling the adorable boy around with her. Finding a boy who was equally adorable with gray hair and piercing green eyes, but scowling, "Hmmm? Who's this?" she asked holding out the other boy's hand flapping it up and down to tell him to come closer. The scowling boy's mouth turned into a pout and he started to lean on the wall on the building they were supposed to meet at.

She figured he wasn't going to answer so she introduced herself first, "My name's Haruno Sakura. Are you Team 16? If so, I'm filling in for your teammate Ashura," she explained. The brooding young man looked at her for a minute to see if she could be trusted. He still narrowed his eyes but said, "My name is Hitagaki Ryo and that baby you're holding in your arms is Donbo Tetsu," he fell quiet again. The boy whose cheeks were being massaged snapped up in utter frustration, "Argh! I'm not a baby, Ryo! I'm a full-fledged ninja!" Ryo ignored Tetsu and challenged, "You sure you're the Hokage's apprentice? You look pretty weak to me," Sakura blinked in utter shock. **'Why, that little brat!'** Inner Sakura started to growl and hiss at the unpleasantness but the outer Sakura just smiled ignoring his bitterness. The boy in her arms pushed away from her and turned around. "You're the 5th's apprentice? You're so pretty! I figured you'd be way ugly," Tetsu chimed. A blood vessel popped but nevertheless she smiled, the kid was way too cute to be pummeled into the ground. The other one… she wasn't too crazy about.

"I heard you two are really strong. Did you take the chunin exam yet?" she asked trying to keep it on friendly terms. Tetsu shook his head looking up, "Uh-uh, sensei said that we would though the next time it comes around. By the way, you're right, we are pretty strong," he smiled brightly holding his hands behind his head. The other scoffed and looked the other way. "Well, well, well, I see all of you are already here including the miss that's replacing poor Ashura," a voice called out of nowhere. Suddenly a man, clad in the jonin uniform appeared in a cloud of smoke. His hair was auburn and had pretty blue eyes, which reminded her of the current Kazekage, Gaara. He was at least a head and a half taller than her and seemed to be in his early thirties but she didn't ask if he was. It was just her medical skills on the move again identifying would be corpses as if it was forensics.

Sakura mentally shook her head and actually bowed down giving respect towards her temporary leader. "I presume you are Ashitaka-san?" she asked. He nodded and corrected, "As expected from Hokage's most promising student. I'd prefer it if you'd call me Rei though, they do all the time and it kinda stuck," he pointed towards his male students. Sakura nodded blushing. She really wasn't used to people commenting her on her skills and "fame." Usually it would be a half scolding from Tsunade-sama or a total put-down by Sasuke, Naruto, and the others whether they knew it or not. Sakura was beginning to like this team. "Alright, now for the briefing," he announced, "As you know we have to retrieve a scroll from the spies we have positioned in the land of those who hide in the rocks. A C+ ranked mission. Boy's…" the two looked up and at him, paying attention, "I trust that you very well know what Sakura is capable of. She's a higher rank than you so you must give her the respect you would give your parents. She's also the assumed 2nd in command, just in case something happens to me. Understood?" he explained. "Uh-huh!" Tetsu agreed while Ryo just shrugged. "Alright let's go," he said smiling.

\./

"So she found out before I did and got angry because you didn't protect yourself," Naruto accused. (You didn't think that I'd actually put what happened down again in his point of view, did you? Sakura's way easier because she's a girl like me.) "Wrong, I actually started taking her crap in the middle of the third round, the first time she just got lucky," he reassured Naruto and slightly himself. He simply couldn't believe that he'd tie with her but he did and had to face reality, although he refuses to take on reality right now as it threatened to imprint on his forehead that should read, "Bite me." "Even so teme you still held back. That's what hurt her the most. She very well knows that you 'n me are still stronger than her by a long ways off. She knew that the time you sparred with her too. She was just mad, at her weakness is all, and you just happened to be in the way," Naruto explained.

Sasuke stared at his friend. In those two and a half years they were away from each other, he swore Naruto gained the wisdom which belonged to that of a hundred year old man. His eyes went wide at his best friend, "So what, are you telling me the next time something like that happens, I should beat the shit out of her?" Naruto sighed, and gave up on the seemingly clueless sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre, plopping down on the soft grass. The Uchiha did get it but didn't want to show the dobe the succession of his words. _'He sounds like a Hokage already,'_ Sasuke told himself. They were like that for ten minutes until Sasuke got miffed again, "Get me out, dobe," he commanded. Naruto bust out laughing like there was no tomorrow and refused. "When I get out of here Naruto…" Sasuke warned.

Preview: "This is Momo. She'll bring you straight to the Hokage's office safe and sound. Tell her that Rei was incapacitated due to a genjutsu, which I took care of. Our pursuers are Uchiha Itachi and Kisame of Akatsuki. I'll distract them from Momo's path towards home. "Wait! Saku-chan! We're strong enough! Don't send us away!" Tetsu begged her. "I feel the same way please allow us to-," "NO!" she yelled at them. They flinched at her response and she softened realizing her mistake. "No, I've fought one of them before with an elite team. We had a very hard time trying to sustain even one. They will kill you, as they said, and are not interested in taking hostages. You can only expect this from an S-Class criminal. I say this because I know I'm not strong enough and this is the only way I can make this mission a success."

(A/N: I'm sorry I made you guys wait for a slightly longer chapter after what 2 weeks? And it's a Wednesday… I finished this on Tuesday but got really tired and decided to upload it today. The truth… you can't handle the truth because you'll hit me, but oh well. I reached a dry point in my story and even sucked at my drawings for awhile. Yes, I draw in fact anime too, so don't look at me funny.It's called writer's and artist's block. Anyways, I'm really sorry you had to wait so long. Pwease forgive me? Dodges shiny but pointy things aimed at herJa ne!)


	5. Mixed Emotions

(A/N: Oi, it's me again! It's a pretty big chappie. What's that? You don't care if it's me… you just want to read the story. (Tears) Sniff. I'll understand if you skimmed. O- Okay.)

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Wish I did…**

Title: Old Wounds that are Hard to Heal

Chapter 5: Mixed Emotions

Darkness is all he could see as far as his eyes reached. He kept walking and walking only hearing the echo of his footsteps. That's all he heard. It reminded him of a void that was filled awhile ago but now he's in the void again. "Sniff- hiccup! Sniff," someone sounded off in the distance. Squinting his eyes forward he saw a figure that emanated a dim light. At this sudden form of civilization he walked… faster… jogged… faster… ran… faster. He ran feeling anxious. It was as if…if he didn't hurry he would be alone again. All he wanted was some comfort, someone to brighten up the place, some company, someone to talk to, and something to break the sad and eerie silence. "Haha, heehee… HAHAHAH!" another presence laughed at his attempt. He looked back and saw no one as the cackles continued. His solitude was deafening and all he wanted was the sound of feeling… inclusion. What was wrong with that?

The laughing grew louder and louder as he ran to the dim light. He chose to ignore it. His chest started to tighten. His skin went ablaze and sweat tried to cool him off in vain as it accompanied the heat he suddenly built up. Suddenly he felt like he was in an inferno as the oxygen being pumped by the heart slowed down its circulation path making him fatigued. The muscles on his right arm, he looked at, started to stretch and contract making the veins bulge flanking the skin. The veins turned black making his eyes expand in shock and followed the ice that suddenly formed on his skin. The sweat drops hissed evaporating as the new element took over. The arm grew heavy, too heavy for him to lift it up anymore so it dropped to his side. He tried to ignore that too. Crackle. Crick. Crack. He looked at his left leg. It was freezing as well, getting heavy causing him to limp. The limbs started to feel as if millions of needles were piercing him and injecting chemicals into the body to make him die. He looked up to the dim light. He was getting closer. Closer, closer, closer.

Pillars started to shoot out of the murky floor trying to stop him from his goal. He dodged this way and that getting closer to his current goal. The crying got louder and more defined. "Oka-san… sniff, otou-san…," the figure mumbled. _'This sounds like…'_ he tried to recall and was suddenly thrown up into the void by a pillar that he failed to move past. The pillar refused to stop ascending as the figure again grew smaller in his line of sight. "Kuso," he cursed jumping off the pillar and boosting himself with chakra. He shot threw the air like an eagle ready to swoop down to take its prey. In his case… to meet someone who could save him from those laughs whom he blamed for his current state. The ice on the right arm started to spread out to the back. _'Not good. At this rate I'll be paralyzed,'_ he told himself. He felt the ice inching closer to his spine within every yard he seemed to pass, with the help of dark pillars that tried to intercept him, bouncing off of them to gain more ground in his descent.

The figure filled out as no more pillars "helped him," and the light faded around it. It was a boy. Landing, he sensed the ice circle his spine as if waiting for the right moment to stop his tracks, he decided to walk the rest of the way. Plip. He felt something warm that he stepped on and it was wet. His body went rigid at the possibility of the liquid. _'Look down,'_ he told himself so he could prove his psyche wrong. It was the opposite, while his eyes absorbed an image of red liquid flowing from the figure, it was blood. No… no it was something in front of the figure. He inched backwards, afraid of what he might encounter and turned around struggling to run, but saw a tidal wave of blood coming for him. His thoughts screamed to twist around again, which he obeyed, and sprinted towards the figure. He held out his hand in order to grab the child and run from the pungent smell. His breathing began to cultivate inarticulate rasps as he neared the crying boy.

He snatched the bundle of sorrow but stopped when all he grabbed was air. The air filled with the smell of blood as he looked at his hand. It was if the stench was actually in his hand and at that thought the hand appeared bloody. It was running down his hand and onto the floor. In chaos, he felt something warm bubble up in his stomach that shot up his esophagus. Bile filled his inner mouth and was suddenly passed by vomit, which tasted like iron, making him crumple to the ground. He looked at the disgusting mess only to find that it too was blood. He jerked and shook his head while forcing himself, shuddering, to get up. He looked at the boy he was supposed to pick up and calculated for a quick second that he passed through the image because that boy was him. He cried over his parent's cadavers strewn on the ground ignoring the wave of blood that was heading straight for them.

His current self fell back to the ground stunned, also ignoring the wave, because of the ice that had suddenly added another leg to its developing sculpture. Realizing he couldn't feel most of his body anymore, including half of his face, he tried to crawl away from the reminiscence, using now his left arm, only to drag away until he heard something wet coming their way. It was the blood. How could he forget that at a time like this? With his own veins running cold he tried to look up in horror but felt stiff and was prevented by his frozen neck. He prepared himself for the worst… Boom! Shaka! Crack! SHHHHHH!

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat remembering that waves don't go boom, shaka, crack, and shhhhhh. He sat up in his bed breathless and trembling. The youngest Uchiha lifted up his hands and balled them up into fists to stop the shaking. They represented fear. Of what he didn't know but it pissed him off. After gathering up courage he whipped the sheets off of his soaked body and stomped to the window. It was pouring outside and the wind howled threatening to uproot the trees that inhabited the backyard. The Uchiha had decided to spend a few nights at his old house, checking out the huge library that it was endowed with to learn new techniques of his clan, after Sakura left. He was planning on asking her to help with the research task before they got into their 1000th fight but she was taken else where by duty to her village. It was as if the foundation knew what had gone on between them because it haunted him with nightmares, this being the third this night and the 15th this week. _'As soon as I move back into the place it punishes me,'_ he glumly thought. Sasuke lashed back to his bed, finally calmed down, and too tired to take a shower again. He sighed declining on the place of rest wondering what Sakura dreams about. It's not like he wanted to know every single little thing that was running through her head, kami forbid, he just thought she was more at peace than him. Everyone was but lately all he wanted to think about was Sakura. She irritated him to no end even when she wasn't there. "With her sheltered lifestyle there's no way she'd have a dream like that. What I wouldn't give to have a peaceful sleep once in awhile like she does…" he drifted off again into the dark abyss.

\./

"Sigh… what are we doing here again, Itachi-san?" someone called out to a man in a black cloak with red clouds as the design. His ponytail swayed with pitch black bangs from a breeze above dark crimson eyes. Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame were standing on a cliff looking at the horizon that happened to look like it protected the small village it bordered. The sun was setting and it annoyed or rather irritated the hell out of the S- rank ninja's eyes that were in their Sharingan form. "To get rid of a nuisance that would disrupt the development of our organization," he announced not looking at his partner but at the village. "I know that…" Kisame whined scratching his blonde mohawk yawning. Itachi rolled his eyes but they weren't seen by his shark like partner. "Then why is it the 7th time you've asked me that desolate question?" the eldest Uchiha asked. He was impatient and hated the fact that he couldn't beat the crap out of the person that was harking on him 24/7 after they left the base. Kisame held his tongue for a moment trying to decide if he should go on ahead with the conversation that he started.

He knew Itachi was already miffed… "It's because we weren't told who or what the nuisance was," Kisame stated. Itachi lifted a hand that didn't seem to exist under the folds of his cloak and rubbed his temples in a circular motion clearly tired. The truth is he wasn't told who or what the problem was either. He was simply told that he would know when confronted by it. Itachi had to admit that he was wondering what they meant by that too but refused to say so to his partner. Instead of engaging in the small talk even more he walked towards the edge and deliberately fell down only to gracefully land on another rock formation and then another leaving behind the man with a shark like demeanor. The said nin looked on dumbfounded at the Uchiha who left him behind then followed far behind afraid of opening another chance of tension.

\./

"Hey, little lady, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Sakura turned her head to see a four men coming from the alley she decided to take a short cut from. They gave off sneers and bad smells, with the accompaniment of cheap knives and chains, as they inched closer to her, _'What am I, oblivious?'_ she asked herself in frustration. Rei told her and the others that until they'd receive the scroll, which was taking way too long for their comfort that they should search for anything out of the ordinary along with Konoha's positioned spies. Ordinary was the vast amount of thugs who had their eyes on any human that called themselves female. Throughout the whole entire time she was here, her backside was constantly stroked, she was cooed at like a friggin' dog, whistled at, cursed at, had her breasts groped, and frankly she was getting tired from it all. There were times when she'd bump into Ryo or Tetsu and they'd help her out by beating the crap out of the filthy men but it still wasn't enough to make her feel comfortable. The place was simply corrupt and she finally had an answer as to why most women were never seen at any time of the day. If they were seen it would be in the company of someone strong. Sakura was already strong so she didn't need an escort.

She sighed impatiently and turned around completely. The men definitely had ill intentions along with those looks they were giving her. _'What now? Am I a piece of meat?'_ she inquired while her outward appearance looked as plain as day. "Bored, are we, pinky? We can keep make that go away," the one who had called out to her in the first place had told her. Her eye twitched in annoyance to the nickname she was dubbed by these strangers. She just stood there waiting for anything to come and something did. The men lifted up his hand towards the girl smiling a toothless grin, "Get 'er boys!" he commanded and they obeyed to seize. Sakura blew up a strand of her hair that seemed to want to be an in the way. They were right she was bored… and annoyed. The annoyance took over, though.

A big, bared-chested, burly man, who seemed to not care about the weather and what affect it could have on him, came first swinging his club. _'Wow. A modern Flintstone,'_ she told herself. Smirking she dodged the entirely too slow swing and stood to the side making him stumble to the ground hard. While she stared at him with indifference a chain decided to wrap itself around her neck and pull her to its master. She faked her entire performance of being slightly afraid, "trying" to gasp for air, when really the thing was way too loose for his own good. He started to breathe harshly in her ear before talking. "You're a feisty one. You'll do nicely for the boss," he complimented chuckling. The laughter died down when he heard her laughing with him. The "boss" walked towards her wondering if she was crazy. She'd just been captured. "What's so funny?" he asked her. She laughed even harder making the other man behind the leader angry with fury. He tapped the leader and motioned that he'd take care of the attitude she had towards them all.

The one detaining her tightened his grip but she didn't stop laughing. "Oi, girl. Do you know who we are?" he asked. She looked up with comical tears in her eyes, struggling to look up. This one was a little bit easier on the eyes. In fact he looked to be around Kakashi's age when Team 7 had passed the hidden genin exam. "I feel so sorry for you… haha… for whoever you are," she choked out, still trying to steady her breathing. He lifted his brow in curiosity and raised her chin so she could meet his eyes, "Oh? And why's that?" he asked. Sakura rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and he twitched in anger. "Answer him you wench!" the one who held her from behind had commanded. "Alright, alright," she said passively as if giving up from holding a secret that they wouldn't stop bothering her to know. The man leaned in closer as she looked at him, nudging her head to the side for him to come closer. "'Cuz, you're all full of it," she answered, his eyes narrowed but then widened in pain. The girl had kicked him in the balls. He hunched over holding his abused groin and fell to the ground.

Sakura elbowed the one in the back breaking his ribs with a sickening crack and having him yelp in pain. The "giant" got in front of his leader for protection and aimed a punch. She simply moved her head to the left and winked to him grabbing the fist and crushing it. "AAARGHHHH!" he yelled but she wouldn't let go just yet, forcing him to pull away with his other hand trying to free the other, but she just grabbed that one too and pulled him towards her. The next thing the humongous man knew, he saw stars as her head budded him, and felt another sharp pain go to his stomach simultaneously. He fell backwards with a loud thud. "Well, what do you know? The bigger they are the harder they do fall," she stated walking towards the leader. The leader turned to run, convinced she was no ordinary prey but was stopped by her hand grabbing his flimsy, little, neck. At least it seemed flimsy. She whipped him around ready to deck his lights out when he screamed like a little girl.

It was Sakura's turn to lift her brow, confused at his sudden outburst. She tried to hold in a laugh but snickered anyway, "That's pretty pathetic. I didn't know you were a girl too!" she said with complete sarcasm. "Ple-please d-don't hurt meeeee!" he begged the pink haired kunoichi, tears falling down his eyes. "Humph, why?" she asked looking disappointed when actually she was enjoying this, inner Sakura encouraged her halted action, **"No mercy! SHANNARO!"** "Hmm?" outer Sakura teased him. Every time he started to talk she interrupted with another "hmm," and he started to blubber all over again. She got it over with punching his gut and dropped him to the ground. Turning around she heard him mumble, "Bitch," as he got up supporting himself on a wall. Her eyes flashed anger and in a nano second, punched the wall he was leaning on, making a small crater similar to the one she made back home with Sasuke's body. The man looked in horror to the right where he could've been nearly killed. He looked back at her in total fear, cowering, at her glare. Sakura sniffed something rancid and vile then looked down with her eyes narrowing in disgust. The poor thug didn't know what hit him because she'd made him piss himself before blacking out.

_'The nerve of that guy!'_ she yelled in her mind deciding to run all the way to the team's meeting point. She was a bitch yet he tried to rape her. The world works in mysterious ways. The sun, she had noticed, was going down and she sighed impatiently which probably meant they were going to stay the night. "Ne, ne, Saku-chan! You're going back too?" a child's voice asked out to her. Sakura looked to her upper left at Tetsu who was hopping on rooftops back with her. She smiled at this nickname, though. It sounded cute and what's better is that someone adorable had decided to call her that, since they left Konoha. She smiled brightly and answered, "Yes, there's nothing to be concerned about other than the common courtesy around here." The boy nodded and decided to drop down to her level to keep her company. His cheeks were red as soon as he stole a glance at her, thinking that she wasn't looking, yet she was and beamed at the young shinobi. He nearly tripped at his vision of her smiling at him hearing someone called him a, "Baka," from the other side.

Sakura looked to her right, spotting an indifferent Ryo. She had grown to get used to him and his uppity remarks seeing that it was just his personality. He himself had given her a nickname which made her blush every time, "Hello Miss Sakura," it was always that polite regarding of her presence that he acknowledged. She had tried to tell him that she hated formalities and that they are equal in their own right as leaf shinobi. He still called her that though and it stuck. Just as the calling of Rei's name, instead of sensei, stuck. "Argh! Shut up, Ryo! I am not. So go shove it!" "Oooh, nice one… baby," "I am not a baby, you sorry excuse for a human! I swear you're an alien with those morning habits of yours and your hair color," "You just don't happen to be a morning person and it's called a hereditary trait, stupid!" They went on and on like that until hearing a muffled giggle that belonged to the fifteen year old teenager that was forced to listen to their constant bickering. "Ano, Saku-chan? What's wrong?" Tetsu asked her as they still ran to the meeting point. "Pfft, snicker, sorry… so sorry. You just sound… snicker, so funny. Heheheh. Hahaha. AHAHAHAH!" the two younger shinobi looked at each other in confusion wondering what was so funny about them. Their gazes went back to her shuddering form as they stopped at the building before going in so she could catch her breath.

"Phew! I'm okay now. I'm sorry I laughed but you two are so cute and bring about the happiest of my memories when I was your age," They entered the building that they were supposed to meet at. For awhile it was quiet. Ryo looked to the side blushing so she couldn't see his reaction especially when his face decided to add 3 shades of red when he asked, "Memories? Who do we remind you of that you have to laugh so hard at us for?" Sakura looked at Ryo who seemed ashamed. Her eyes softened at his sudden personal disgrace and decided to answer. "You remind me of the two best teammates a kunoichi could ever ask for. Their names are Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. You don't realize it but you two are very much like they were when we were still Team 7. We're still in the same team but we've matured… for the most part," she finished with a nervous laugh. Ryo looked at her, in surprise, eyes wide. "Y… you're teammates with Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked. Sakura nodded looking ahead. "Which one am I like?" he asked shyly. A small smile crept up her face as she looked down at Ryo again. He seemed very interested in this conversation unlike the other ones she tried to start. The boy seemed to idolize the youngest Uchiha. She thought it was cute and decided to get it over with and tell him his compatibility with the ice block.

"You remind me of Uchiha Sasuke and Tetsu reminds me of Naruto," she declared. Ryo's eyes grew from sad to angry which she noticed. "What's wrong?" she asked nervously. "The Uchiha is a traitor… just like his brother," he stated, refusing to look her in the eyes. Well so much for a cute admiration. "Hmm… he technically did. Didn't he? You know what? Naruto and I didn't forgive him when he came back rather, before he did. He was alone, you know? All he wanted was revenge as stupid as it was..." she trailed off. Ryo looked up at Sakura who suddenly went quiet. Her eyes were unreadable as far as he could tell but he knew one thing. He hated the Uchiha name. "Ryo… why do you despise… Sasuke?" Ryo looked at Sakura who had a hard time saying her teammates name… at least that what it looked like. "I don't hate him so much as I hate his brother, but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, now does it?" Ryo walked ahead leaving the other two behind with a hint of spite in his voice. How could he hate Itachi? He didn't know him and certainly couldn't be more than the age of six when the massacre had happened. What was their connection?

Sakura gave a questioning look towards Tetsu as if asking for an explanation. He sighed knowing the answer but hesitated giving it. "Ano, Ryo… lost his dad to Uchiha Itachi when trying to confront him two years ago," he confirmed. Sakura looked up from the boy in deep thought. _'So that's what it was, huh?'_ she told herself. Ryo's eye shifted back towards them a little, knowing what they were talking about. Sakura ruffled the young informant's crimson hair in a playful manner letting him know it was alright that he told her. "Why did you forgive the Uchiha? I don't like being on the same train of thought as the alien but I agree with what he said," Tetsu said. Sakura's eyes widened. _'Even the children of the village have grown to hate him. Have I? I don't think so…'_ she contemplated inside her head. She frowned and stopped abruptly from their walk. The young genin stopped and stared at her with his shinning brown eyes in wonder.

"Tetsu… do you believe in second chances?" she asked not looking at him and starting their walk once again. "Hm? No," he said nonchalantly. She sighed and grew impatient, suddenly walking in front of him and caused him to step on her foot. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" she asked wincing and rubbing her exposed toes from her high heeled leg sandals. Ryo stopped at the sudden raise in her voice, looking back at them curiously, and secretly loving the scorn Tetsu was getting. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!" he pleaded clapping his hands together in an apologetic manner. Sakura glared at him all scarily and his lips started to tremble in a frown at her sudden mood swing. She stomped her foot down stubbornly and crossed her arms. "Yeah, well why should I?" she asked huffing. _'Aw man I'm dead meat. Her temper tantrums are truly the eye of the beholder!' _He slightly remembered that as soon as they got into the village some perv grabbed her butt. Then the next thing Tetsu knew the guy was callin' for his mommy. "Be-Because I didn't do it on purpose! It was an accident!" Sakura glared at him even more. "It hurt me!" He crouched down, closed his eyes shut, and grabbed his shirt in horrid expectation of seeing kingdom come. "I'm sorry! I'll never hurt you again!"

It was silent for awhile and Tetsu felt something warm touch his left cheek. He opened his left eye and saw Sakura kissing him. His eyes widened at her sudden action and he jerked to the right smacking onto the wall adjacent from him. He absent mindedly rubbed his cheek blushing madly. Sakura stared at him then slowly smiled. "Sorry, Tetsu, but I think that's the only way you and Ryo could've understood why Team 7 actually forgave Sasuke. He didn't beg like that but he was so torn up inside and we saw what he was feeling. He just couldn't ask us to do that because he knew he didn't deserve it." Ryo's eyes widened as she looked him. She had taught them a lesson, a very meaningful one at that, and he suddenly felt like he wanted to take back what he said. He waited until the two caught up to him. Sakura beamed at him again and they stopped at the room number 5D. Sakura felt tugging on her scarlet vest and looked down right before she was going to knock. It was Ryo. She looked back at the door then to Tetsu.

"Tetsu, can you go on ahead of me? I have to talk to Ryo about something," she asked the stunned boy still rubbing his cheek. He nodded and quietly went into the door dazed. Sakura held out her hand to the only boy left who was looking down. She cocked her head to the side and cleared her throat drawing his attention. "Let's go somewhere discreet, 'k?" she asked. He nodded and hesitantly took her hand as if afraid of her cooties. She giggled and they disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

\./

A rush of mountains had taken her breath away when she had arrived now they made her sick to her stomach as she ran across them. What the heck they were still doing in the area for she didn't know but it ticked her off. The whole team this time was sent scouting in pairs and she was stuck with Ryo. After last night they had sort of bonded and their reactions when being paired up brought raised eyebrows of the other two. Forget that expression Tetsu protested saying, Ryo would probe her brain, out of jealousy while their sensei just beamed satisfied that he had finally warmed up to Sakura. Sakura had to admit that whenever good looking men grinned at her, especially men like Rei, her heart had skipped a beat. It was the same sensation she felt at 12 years old when Sasuke just glanced at her with the sudden illusion of getting lost in those black diamonds. Then he'd sort of freak out at her spacey stare and tell her to get lost or something looking the other way.

She sighed looking at Ryo hopping from rock to rock. She had to admit that this boy and the one back home were very similar. She never really knew what the hell they were thinking most of the time and it made her curious to the point where she'd tried to pry. Learning from her mistakes she decided to keep her curiosities to herself and spare the young boy her concerns. If he wanted to tell her something he was thinking, she'd wait until he'd decided to say something, and made a mental note to do the same when coming back home. She pondered on the thought of him realizing his mistake of being an asshole and saying sorry when she came back. Maybe he needed time… maybe not. Who was she kidding? This was Uchiha Sasuke that was bred having all of his clan's wonderful and not so wonderful qualities. Pride being one of them. She predicted that it'd be a cold day in hell before he finally emitted the very word, "Sorry," from his mouth. In her wildest dreams. She rolled her eyes. Just thinking about him pissed her off.

"Uh… Miss Sakura? Are you ok?" the boy asked her, his eyes looking worried. Kami, it was weird how far her thoughts could take her. She nodded and forced a smile countering her unpleasant thoughts. Just then Rei's voice sounded through the intercom she wore around her neck and ear. They stopped for instructions. "Sakura we found something please state your position," he requested. "Twenty three minutes, southwest of the border," she answered. There was a slight pause and the sound of something being stabbed by a kunai. Sakura felt anxious and mouthed through the piece, "Rei-san? Are you there? Is everything alright?" Another pause was heard on the other line and Ryo looked at her concerned. "What's wrong Miss Sa-," "Hello is anybody there?!" Tetsu voiced through. Sakura sighed in relief. "Hey Tetsu you almost scared me. What happened? Why am I talking to you instead?" she asked. Her heart dropped because he seemed to whisper in the earpiece, "Rei just fell to the ground when this guy with weird red eyes appeared. I'm running in the direction of that landmark you told us about. Meet me there… hurry!" he pleaded before the line went dead.

Weird red eyes? It couldn't be… could it? It was a possibility but Tetsu didn't give enough of a description for her confirmation. It could be the rock nin who had discovered their scroll of secrets they had found out. Honestly, Sakura didn't know what was in the scroll thanks to the first time she took the chunin exams, but whatever enemy faced Tetsu didn't need to know either. She looked towards Ryo whose face had gotten deathly pale worrying for his comrades, smiling inwardly; she knew he cared about his team even though he didn't know himself. "C'mon," she said, and they took off to find the new danger.

\./

"Hmph, so this was the nuisance they were talking about?" Kisame asked no one in particular. They had boxed Tetsu in with his sensei. "Possibly, the nin we killed off hinted that there was some kind of information being dispatched to Konoha," Itachi answered nonchalantly looking at the anxious boy. 'This guy gives me the creeps! Is he really 'The Uchiha Itachi?'?" Tetsu asked himself. He had grown a little tired running from the attackers while carrying his teacher as well. Rei's arm was bleeding from the kunai that Itachi had thrown at Tetsu. Tetsu cursed himself for not reacting faster and wondered what Itachi did to his sensei. He just saw them lock gazes for one second and his teacher fell unconscious. "Let me take care of the kid. I bet the info is on the elder," Kisame persuaded. Tetsu paused at his ramblings with his eyes widening in fear. Itachi said nothing letting his partner have his way.

Tetsu backed up against the surface of the landmark he had told the rest of the team to meet at. It was a tree. The only tree in the border that was magnificent and held many wonders including its age. It was large and grand holding breezes in its branches and swaying with the rest of the wind. It lush green leaves were very stunning to look at because not even a tree like this was found at home. Kisame lifted up his Samehada, in mid air, ready to strike. He then brought it down to the carrot top's level and Tetsu found himself giving into the fear that had increased, closing his eyes waiting for his own demise. It was a full 5 seconds when it should of hit him and he dared to open his eyes once again. There in front of him was Sakura holding the ridiculously larger sword by her arm. "Saku-chan!" he called out. She smiled back indirectly at him while never taking her eyes off of Kisame.

_'So my suspicions were correct,'_ she confirmed to herself as her smile turned into a frown. Sweat trickled down her temple, partly from trying to run like the speed of light, and partly from nervousness. Ryo was right beside her in a battle stance nervous as well. "Took ya long enough, alien. I bet you slowed, Saku-chan down," he called out to his comrade. "Whatever," Ryo said, unfazed. Sakura grabbed the blade tightly with her other hand and shoved it back to its owner, forcing him to stumble back. "Well now, the Hokage's apprentice. Did you know that you cost more than that Asuma dude and his friend? Funny thing about it is that you have to be alive," Kisame said. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and scowled. If Ino and her team were here, they would have a fit at his disrespect, that much was certain. "Oho! Pretty little frown to go with a pretty little face and cute bod on top of it all, no wonder they want you alive," he finished. Sakura blushed furious. She honestly had no idea she was worth that much in the black market and was astounded at the enemy's other words. Should she be flattered or offended? She knew better… but still. People were just sick in the world.

Sakura stole a glance at the other S-class criminal. He looked indifferently to her and the rest of the team. Although she was worth so much, noting she was trouble to her bounty hunters, he probably thought she was someone who got by with status. There was always things like that happening in Konoha everyday but that didn't mean she was part of it. She got angry. It was always the men that had underestimated her and her blood boiled at this. She was going to act like what she was worth and more. "Boys…" she called out to the two who were younger than her. "Yes, Miss Sakura?" Ryo answered for them both. "Run," she told them as she brought her fist to the ground punching it hard. The two were long gone along with their sensei as the three left behind started to fall down into a pit that gave off echoes of running water. As she fell deeper and deeper like the other two did she looked down at an underground river that happened to be the reason for the tree's nourishment.

Despite the chaos ensuing about her she smirked and thought, _'Look at that.'_ Itachi's eyebrow lifted in confusion. She smiled at them falling or rather the water underneath. In an instant she was gone in a swirl of cherry blossoms just like that. She was gone but he could see the aura her chakra emitted from the teleportation she used. She was heading straight ahead as his Sharingan traced the outline of chakra running towards the boys she caught up to. He sighed pulling out a kunai from the many folds of his cloak and stuck it harshly in an exposed root of the tree. Kisame had done the same. "She's fun, eh?" Kisame said. Itachi had disappeared, in a puff of smoke, but not before saying that the girl was his. She intrigued him to no end. Who would smile in the face of death? She did and that was what he was curious about. He wanted to know what made her tick.

\./

Pant. Pant. Pant. _'That was way too close and way too risky,'_ she told herself catching her breath. The team had stopped at an overpass that seemed to cover them for a minute. The other two were looking at her healing their sensei mentally. "What happened to him? Is he gonna be alright?" they asked her. She nodded not smiling and setting them off with fear. She got them nervous. Her smile was a way of telling them it would be alright. They missed that smile, where did it go? "It was a doujustu that man had used on Rei-san. It lets the user do anything he wishes in your current state of mind and causes you to be mentally fatigued making you unfit for battle," she explained. "He'll be alright though. It's not hard to heal this sort of thing," she reassured. They weren't convinced. "So what do we do now, Miss Sakura?" Ryo asked her in a serious tone. Sakura looked up in deep thought. She could sense their dangerous chakra coming closer and had a feeling she was being tracked. Sakura decided to bring **her** out and wasted no time biting her thumb and tapping fresh blood in the middle of her palm then slapping it on the cool hard surface of the rocky ground. Out came a huge slug the size of a small horse cart. "What the hell is that?" Tetsu asked with disgust in his voice. Ryo said nothing and just looked at the thing in absolute astonishment.

This is Momo. She'll bring you straight to the Hokage's office safe and sound. Tell her that Rei was incapacitated due to a genjutsu, which I took care of. Our pursuers are Uchiha Itachi and Kisame of Akatsuki. I'll distract them from Momo's path towards home. "Wait! Saku-chan! We're strong enough! Don't send us away!" Tetsu begged her. "I feel the same way please allow us to-," "NO!" she yelled at them. They flinched at her response and she softened realizing her mistake. "No, I've fought one of them before with an elite team. We had a very hard time trying to sustain even one. They will kill you, as they said, and are not interested in taking hostages. You can only expect this from an S-Class criminal. I say this because I know I'm not strong enough and this is the only way I can make this mission a success."

"But they were interested in taking you," Ryo said lowly with Tetsu nodding. She sighed and felt the deadly chakra getting closer. "The 5th will explain," she told them, pushing them in the slug's mouth that suddenly opened up, with their passed out sensei that let out a grunt of discomfort. She smiled sadly as the mouth closed and filled with the sounds of her teammates' panic. She petted Momo slightly and told her, "Take care of them and don't stop." The slug nodded and wedged into the earth disappearing from Sakura's sight. Sakura stepped out of the ditch and performed the hand signs for three kage bunshins and for their transformations, making them look like the departed team 16. Two of the bunshin gave an image of Tetsu, holding Rei, like he had before while the last one portrayed Ryo. They split up as they were before in different directions.

For about 10 minutes she had been literally running for her life, and although she was completely calm with the others, for their own support and trust, she was panicking now on the outside. She was constantly on edge darting looks this way and that way to see if they had caught up but she dared not stop. It was for that team that just left and the scroll with certain information that was important to the leaf and she had to be strong. But, kami, she was scared out of her mind. She always thought that every time she confronted the eldest Uchiha that he was very mysterious well evil. Everyone else said he was and she couldn't help but agree at his cold hard gaze. He could be psychotic for all she cared, which was highly possible, with all of that hidden power she never knew of. The way he stood quiet like that gave her the creeps. Itachi was attractive, she wasn't blind, but she knew better. Sasuke's way of staying quiet was mysterious, calm, and soothing if he wasn't royally pissed off at you or acted like an asshole.

Sakura smiled to herself. Just thinking about him lately put a smile on her face and she felt a little better. She didn't know why but half of her liked it and half of her didn't. She knew one thing about this sudden change of heart though. It was that she would stick by him as **friend** and defend him while he gained back his honor whether he liked it or not. She was not going to fall back in love with him. It was just a childhood crush that had boiled over two months after he left… Still in her train of thought she suddenly felt a kunai chuck into her left shoulder. She cried out and fell to the ground almost haphazardly had it not been for fast reflexes. "You're very… interesting, kunoichi," a deep low voice said to her coolly. Sakura stiffened a moment before turning around, careful not to look at his eyes. Itachi stood there with no Kisame in sight. _'They must've split up at my diversion point. Either that or he's hiding in these rocks somewhere,'_ she figured. Sakura smiled nervously knowing that this was the end and happy she was able to make new friends.

"Why do you smile at death, cherry blossom?" he asked more softly. Sakura's eyes widened in shock at his question. She does do that, doesn't she? Her expression softened in a more comfortable gaze at the grass he stood on and she shrugged. She didn't know why, she just did it. Maybe she always felt at peace with Death coming into other's lives on the operating table, then snatching the patient away from its clutches, knowing that as long as she was around no such thing was to take them away from her. Whether, precious, to her or not. It must've come for revenge as she felt that same peace it always came with. Still, Sakura was half disappointed in herself that she just suddenly gave up. It wasn't like her. She forced a determined look in her peridot eyes sending Itachi a challenge. His brow lifted in her sudden mood swing, although he thought she was very foolish, he obliged in the task that she was daring him to do and it was written in her eyes that were locked in his.

'_Maybe she's just stupid,'_ he thought. He closed his eyes in a split second only to open them the next in Sharingan form. It was as if he blinked and Sakura didn't move an inch. "I hear, you're friends with my brother and the kyuubi container," he stated. Her eyes narrowed at the attitude in his voice. It was as if he knew everything and didn't think of it as any significance at all, like she was nothing without them. "They have names Uchiha Itachi," she called out. All she saw was amusement in his eyes as the bottom of his facade was covered like Kakashi's by the collar. _'Let's see how much she likes this,'_ he thought. At that moment he sent an image that was to make her think she was killed 100 times in different ways. She should've slumped down in panic or broken down by her shocked nerves. He stared for a moment at her, pretty much sure he had done it right. He never made a mistake or he would've been dead by now.

His Sharingan told him it was the actual body, while the transformed kage bunshin lunged at him to attack. He easily moved to the side and it disappeared in a puff of smoke with a mere glance of the eyes. Sweat ran down Sakura's temple. She felt his Sharingan at work and had pushed him out. _'I wonder what he would think,'_ she thought to herself. She smirked at his next expression given. Surprised and a little ticked off. "I see you've developed some resistance to the Sharingan," he complimented. She scoffed standing in a fighting position. That was an understatement. It was easier to feel the intrusion of the doujustu but it didn't get harder to push the image out like she did just then. She silently thanked her little smack downs with the youngest Uchiha. Even if the eldest Uchiha had put a little more power in his attack that Sasuke had yet to gain, she felt like if it dealt with the Sharingan, she could fend him off all day. But slightly remembered that the Uchiha standing in front of her had other reasons for being called a genius in his honored prime.

"That look," she started, watching his face intently wondering what other tricks he had up his sleeve. He cocked his head in confusion. If it wasn't a sick grin he had on, which usually never came up, then it was stoic scowl or bored demeanor being given. Just what was she getting at? She ran towards him kunai in hand… "It's the same that, Sasori of the Red Sand had given me, when I fought him with his grandmother," she slashed and he barely dodged curious of her points and skill. "Sweet person really… maybe you guys aren't that powerful at all?" she suggested. He smirked. If it was her last lesson before death he would gladly teach it to her. She was the first to bring such enjoyment out of him for awhile.

\./

Meanwhile Kisame was staring at the ground where the kage bunshin had been standing. He remembered Itachi's gaze at him when he felt the Leaf nin separated. Like he was stupid or something. "That jerk could've at least told me they weren't real… or told me that he wanted the cherry blossom for himself," he muttered looking down and scowling. A breeze blew by and he figured the real ones that the bunshin had been making up for had already been long gone.

Glossary: Oka-san – mother, mom, mommy, etc; Otou-san- father, papa, daddy, dad, etc; kuso- shit.

Preview: Beep. Beep. Beep. Was what she woke up to when opening the dark curtains of her eyelids. The view was of a florescent light that brightly shone its influence on the room she was in. Her throat tried to clear whatever it was in the back of her mouth but failed as she attempted to cough. The disgusting substance refused to move and she felt too tired to go any further. Her eyes wandered all over the room that she figured resided in the hospital. There was a window that showed emerald leaves turning gold or ruby in its frame. She sighed at that picture knowing it was fall and felt content with the sight she was given in her bed. She heard chirping coming from birds that were to soon go to the south when winter came and wanted to look at them. Pain shot up in her entire body from the spine to the head that gave her nerves the permission to express the soreness. The pink haired kunoichi flinched but tried to get up anyway feeling her abs contract to help her raise from the white, sterile sheets. Her breathing had become harsher with this one task and she knew she was going to stay there along time when she laid back down.

(A/N: Does anybody besides me feel that Itachi is truly not evil? I mean he just doesn't look it and if he does, it's an exaggeration of Sasuke's memory as far as I'm concerned. I know… I know Kishimoto already established that he's quite… evil, trying to kidnap adorable Naruto and all, but that's not going to stop me from… doing and thinking things of him. BlushesUm until… next time? Squeals at a half naked Itachi. Guess which part's naked. . Ja, ne.)


	6. To Care

(A/N: Yo, it's me! I'm running high on sugar today so don't be surprised if I did an overload on the chapter like I did last time. I mean after all… I have Thanksgiving Day leftovers! FOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!! Heheheh… sorry. Wiping drool from my mouth. Anyways I hope y'all had a Happy Thanksgiving Day and enjoy my dearly departed chapter that's full of fluffy stuff! Rabbit's are fluffy…)

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Wish I did…**

Title: Old Wounds that are Hard to Heal

Chapter 6: To Care…

_'Guess this is it,'_ she thought to herself. Sakura was clad in a charred velvet vest along with her skirt that seemed to be ripped and torn in shreds allowing her black shorts to show. Her left eye had suddenly closed and she found she couldn't open it anymore. Blood was seeping down her hairline from several cuts or blows to the head. Her skin was covered in scratches accenting the red sticky liquid whose odor dared to fill her nose. Being held up by what little collar of the vest she had left, she felt a few bones that could be crushed, broken, or puncturing fatal organs. Her attacker wasn't in good shape either. She was right to serve as being a threat. She had ripped his cloak which had been surprisingly, very heavy, making her drop it to the ground like it was a piping hot potato, employed several bruises on his skin that seemed to be like a sin to actually touch **him** of all people.

She could tell that he hadn't been hurt seriously in the least but knowing she could actually put her hands on the eldest Uchiha and do some damage made her proud of herself. Even though she knew she wasn't any match for him and that she was going to die she was happy for some reason. Itachi had seemed to notice for quite sometime now but didn't say anything about it. "Are you having fun, kunoichi?" he inquired, looking at her expression that had suddenly changed into surprise. Was she really happy knowing everything would be over in one fell swoop? She shrugged looking impassive at what used to be a huge boulder that she'd demolished earlier. "Since you seem to be… why not join Akatsuki? You did get rid of its noted medical nin after all," Sakura's eyes widened at his proposal. Sasori was the medic nin?

Seeing as she beat his ultimate poison in just an hour of what he had concocted in two years of pie charts and formulas, she guessed he was telling her a fact. To tell you the truth she used educated guesses and textbook knowledge from her photographic memory. Was she really that much smarter and skilled? _'Textbooks don't know everything just the basics,'_ she told herself. No matter. She wasn't going to join anyway, he must be crazy and not her, and she shook her head. "I'll take that as a compliment but I'm sorry to say I'd never betray my village or my friends. Keep giving me that offer and I'll do anything but concur," she told him, getting into a fighting stance. Itachi stared at her for awhile. Those two words used to mean something to him too. Even family. But after a couple of years of being a missing nin he found those things to be unimportant. She would have too if she didn't have a death wish. "I see…" he said and they once again engaged in battle.

\./

The bowl of noodles just sat there as black diamonds stared at it. _'Why do I eat this crap again?'_ he asked himself as he looked at his companion slurping away on his 5th bowl. Sasuke's eye twitched at Naruto's non-existent stomach and went back to a few days ago when **she** was here.

Naruto, always being the dobe he was, was eating ramen just like today…

Flash Back

_Only that day was different. It was a celebration for finishing the repairs on the Uchiha complex. Sakura insisted to treat them both. Naruto had spontaneously started to choke on a clump of noodles he failed to swallow while talking. He was turning blue and Sakura had to perform the Heimlich maneuver. In the end she beat him shitless for talking with his mouth full._

"_Don't scare me like that!" she said. Sasuke remembers looking at the two as if they were a comical brother and sister. _

"_Heh, sorry, Sakura-chan. I'll promise to be more careful next time." He reassured sheepishly grinning and rubbing the back of his head that now contained three knots on it. _

_She huffed out a frustrated breath and said her goodbyes to Naruto. It was her turn to "take him home," and she clearly wanted to get it over with to take a nice hot shower and get a nice nap in before her nightly shift._

"_C'mon Uchiha," she called out to him._

'_She still calls me that,' he noticed stealing a glance at a worn out Sakura. "I take it the hospital is busy at night?" he decided to ask her._

_Out of the corner of her eye she looked at him. He stared straight ahead, clearly not wanting to make any eye contact at all. Mimicking his actions her face showed impassive, ready, for another verbal fight. She could ignore him or answer him. Inner Sakura had argued within her and made Sakura want to scream out in angst as to what to do. If she remembered correctly she was always the one that started the conversation. Not the other way around. Was this Sasuke an imposter? Sasuke saw her facial expressions change a mile a minute. He looked away to the other side really wanting so badly to laugh at her cute act but couldn't. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of letting her know he thought about her. It took all he had to expose his curiosity to her. After all he wasn't a nosy person._

"_What of it?" she finally decided to ask back. She seemed worn out from inner Sakura. He sweat dropped._

_He gathered up his nerve to look at her once again. This time, their eyes met, and he swore his heart skipped a beat at the image of the sunset seemed to give him as it cast its last light on her. Her pink hair was illuminated with orange rays and blew with the wind. She was giving him a cute little pout waiting to here a witty retort from him, but disappeared as she realized he wasn't going to. They stopped walking and Sakura seemed to look a little shy as she put her hands behind her back. Her peridot eyes seemed to catch on several shades of green whenever she looked in other directions devoid of his gorgeous face in nervousness, unaware that he was awed at her figure. He started to walk again, in the direction of his apartment, façade back on._

"_Nothing… it's just that, you being the Hokage's apprentice shouldn't be expected to waist your skills on unimportant check-ups for stabilized patients," he said. 'Hope her head doesn't get too big on this...' he thought._

_Sakura had stopped again. He complimented her. At least she thought he did. His voice was too still for her to recognize the impression he was trying to leave behind. He was trying to be nice. He really was. He stopped ahead of her again waiting for her with an annoyed expression and raised his brow at her reaction. That was the limit of any affection he had probably shown her or anybody else which brought her back to earth. She snapped out of it and caught up with him at his heels. He looked at her again not turning his head. She was looking down and… blushing? He smirked at the return of 12-year-old Sakura's habits._

"_No… I don't think that's the case at all. I do all that I can to help out. It's a chance to… ano… grow up, wouldn't you say?" she said._

_His eyes widened. 'Well that was different from what I expected,' he thought. "How so?" Okay he admitted it. He wanted to know more about this new Sakura. She always was a good girl but this was something different than being a good girl. She loved her village._

"_W-why do you ask?" she implied flustered. He felt the urge to smirk but just held it down a little while longer. He shrugged leaving her in confusion._

"_Well… I don't think of patients as a way to improve. I mean they are people after all. I just feel obligated to help them out in any way I can, using my skills and eventually getting stronger is I guess progressive, but I definitely don't think of them as a hindrance or tool to my advantage," she finished daring to look up at him._

_He was staring straight ahead aware of her eyes awaiting his reaction. If he was Naruto his eyes would've bulged out of its sockets and his mouth would've dropped to the floor. The only medic ninja he'd known personally besides Sakura, if you can call it that was Kabuto and he was sick beyond reason, always malicious and thinking of new ways to "study" the human body. For that Orochimaru adored him. Yet she was nothing like Kabuto and she earned, unknowingly, his respect. He thought it wouldn't hurt to show some approval of her beliefs and gave her a small nod. His trained ears heard a sigh come from her lips and felt her chakra erratically run through her chakra system. He still makes her nervous. They halted at the doorstep of his two story apartment. She never went in unlike Naruto, she just stood there until he got out his house key, jammed it in, turned the handle, and slammed the door in her face without so much as a good bye._

_This time seemed like slow motion and his actions teased her a bit. Sakura stared at his hand moving slowly to turn the handle. Sasuke felt her eyes leave his back and up at the blood red sky. It seemed to enchant her as she went into a haze. He wanted to have those eyes look at him to see what the heck she was thinking about. But by the shade of red that seemed to dress her face from actual blood he figured it wasn't anything he'd like. He turned the handle and pushed the door open. "Sakura…" he called out. She still looked up in awe of whatever her head was processing. "Such a beautiful shade, don't you think?" she asked absentmindedly. His brow raised at her unconscious remark and decided to look at the image her eyes gave her. It was a rare sunset he saw. For one thing… he wasn't alone and another thing… he wanted to see it again with her. He shook his head at that thought. Why was it that she always had to show him things he didn't want to see? It wasn't the sunset… it was something else. He stepped inside and called out to her again impatiently. She looked at him with glazed over eyes and he had to look the other way, smirking, "Goodnight," and he closed the door gently. Sakura's eyes widened at his actions. She thought she caught a glimpse of a blush and a small smile but then shrugged it off. Sasuke would never do that… would he? Meanwhile Sasuke was leaning on his door covering his mouth with his hand. His face had gone completely scarlet as blood rushed to his burning cheeks. 'The hell was that?' he asked himself. But he found no answer and decided to go to sleep early._

End Flashback

"Hey, teme, you gonna eat that?" a loud voice thundered into his ear. Sasuke's eye twitched in pain to the ringing that had just sounded in his head. He smacked the baka on the head harder than he usually does. "Ow!" yelped Naruto rubbing his newly formed bump and glaring at the Uchiha prodigy. "Keep you're voice down dobe! Why the heck did you have to aim for my ear!" "Look whose talkin'? And for your information, I called you like 5 times before you snapped out of it! Last time I checked, your fan girls were the ones who happened to be airheads! Are they rubbin' off on ya?" Naruto asked. "Cheh," Sasuke looked the other way and decided the dobe didn't need an explanation. Naruto looked at his sudden action and smiled evilly. Which Sasuke, unfortunately, felt. "What is it, dobe?" he asked rolling his eyes clearly not in the mood. "Your ramen…" the blonde answered passively. Sasuke's eye twitched again, _'All this for some stupid ramen?'_ he thought, furious.

It was true though. Sasuke had been out of it for the pass few days since Sakura's mission. Come to think of it, that one walk home was the first night they didn't argue with each other. All of the thoughts that accompanied his daily dazes were focused on the pink haired ku- "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted out of nowhere. Sasuke jumped and looked around for her here and there… anywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. He heard a stifled cackle and glared down at the annoying trickster who seemed unfazed by Sasuke's disapproval of his joke. The baka had this uncanny ability to read his mind lately and it was getting on his last nerves. This Uchiha did not joke. If he did it was a wise crack on the dobe's ass. Now the dobe was dead meat. Just when he was about to pummel that blonde mess of hair into a bloody mess a soft, "Ano… N-Naruto-kun?" interrupted his current thoughts of revenge. Sasuke turned his head behind them to look at the bottom figure of what he could make out to be a girl, whose bust was blocked by the short curtains that hung from the Ichiraku Ramen Shop ceiling.

The youngest Uchiha straightened up and sat back down thinking of a way to get back at his rival. Naruto turned around to see the same thing only it was quivering a little bit from the cold wind that blew in. At least that's what he thought it was the reason for the shuddering… He shoved the curtain aside to reveal a flushed but pale and very cute Hinata. If that was even possible. His cerulean eyes lit up at her appearance, happily, and beamed. "Hi, Hinata, come inside already! Isn't it cold out there?" he offered. Her eyes widened and nodded up and down rapidly. _'Heh, she really is cute,'_ the next Hokage thought. His face came up with a light blush as well as he offered her a seat on his right side. She took it gingerly and ordered miso. Sasuke looked at the scene unfolding. Naruto had this glow in his eye that he used to have when looking at Sakura and asking her for dates. Now it was being given to Hinata. The dobe didn't know he was falling for the Hyuuga heiress. He quickly darted his eyes to the other side feeling like he was going puke from the apparent cuteness. He had to stay there and bear it all. He really felt like throwing up. "Damn punishment," he mumbled. Naruto nudged him in the side painfully to tell him to shut up. The blonde was pushing his luck and he knew it too because he faintly felt this dark aura behind him and saw the shop owner and Ayume inch away from the left side. Hinata though, was looking down, with a light blush that didn't seem to go away even with the warmth the shop gave. She was completely oblivious to the upcoming demise her crush was about to endure.

She took a deep breath, still waiting for her ramen, and attempted to start a conversation. "Ano… Sakura-chan and Kakashi sensei aren't back yet from their missions?" she asked. Naruto cocked his head at her question but ignored it and decided to answer while eating again, "Slurp. Nope, but Sakura-chan should come back safe and sound today, and Kakashi sensei is always late. We're not worried," he announced pointing at the Uchiha that wanted to bite his thumb off. She nodded and thanked the man who gave her the ramen she asked for. "Uh, Hinata?" he asked. The noodles fell from her chopsticks at his voice. She turned smiling nervously at him. "Remember the day I bumped into you?" he asked. He didn't look at her and she couldn't read him so instead of nodding she forced herself to say a feeble little yes. "I didn't mean to snoop or anything but I saw the food that fell from your grocery bags. I didn't know you liked ramen," he stated. She gasped. That day she was going to learn how to make ramen since he loved it so much. A simulation of the future, if you will, come on people make your imaginations go wild. It was true that she liked ramen though, because of Naruto, she easily got addicted to it.

"Uh-hm. Sip. I was going to make some for lunch," she said matter-of-factly. His eyes widened at this. She cooks ramen? She likes ramen? These two thoughts replayed in his head repeatedly until she said, "I-if y-you'd like… I co-could make a bowl for you, s-some t-time!" she yelled as loudly as she could. To tell you the truth it wasn't all that loud. In Naruto's ears he strained to hear a squeak. Even if it was a squeak he still heard her. His eyes looked at a very flushed Hinata who behind her bangs was closing her eyes tightly bracing for him to say no. Instead she got a, "Really? I'd love that Hinata-chan! Thanks!" he hugged her not knowing the damage he'd done. _'He's hugging me! He said he'd love to!'_ is what went on in her dizzy mind. The hug felt nice. He was being gentle unlike the last time he had hugged her. She had fainted from lack of oxygen supply but thought it was because of her current spells she'd go through at just the mere mention of his name.

"Oi, but wait… why me? You're not going to use me as a guinea pig are you?" he asked innocently. She looked at him not knowing what to say but calmed down when Naruto continued looking up a recollection of the past, "There was this time when me and Ero-sannin was at this pretty lady's house for a night. She got us to taste test all of these weird new dishes she came up with to satisfy these punks at the bar she worked at. I remember my stomach suffering 3rd degree burns…" he trailed off remembering the incident. He shuddered at the memory and started to eat his ramen again and in the edge of his ear heard muffled giggling. He stopped eating his one true joy in life and looked at the girl to his right holding her mouth that was about to burst. Her whole form was trying to hold it in but once she saw his puzzled face through a tear stricken eye, she bust out laughing. It was for a good full minute that the shop was filled with her laughter. Naruto was sure she had never heard her laugh before and blushed at the thought of hearing silver bells. "I'm… gasp… sorry… but you were…that was, heh… f-funny Naruto-kun," she got out trying to calm down and eat her ramen. She sighed with rosy cheeks and began healing the soreness that erupted from her gut with the warm liquid that was miso. "Heh heh, I guess that was pretty funny. Now that I think about it we got kicked out of the house into the street when I said her cooking tasted like mud and seaweed with salt water," he mentioned. Hinata dropped her chopsticks again and tried to stifle her silver bells once more but to no avail.

"You like that, huh?" he asked her. She held her chest and gasped out, "N-no that was mean of me…" she tried to go back to eating her ramen but Naruto whispered in her ear. "I'll give you more to laugh about when I taste that ramen of yours. My mouth's already watering," She stopped her fit of giggles and went deathly pale. Then the white hue was replaced by a scarlet one. She dared to look at him one last time with her pearl orbs and was instantly captured in his cerulean that was like the sky. He paid the man for 7 bowls of ramen, including hers, standing up still looking at her. Then he winked said his goodbye and bade the murderous looking companion to his right to get up and go to the training field with him. She waited until he had gone down the block before falling into a peaceful familiar darkness.

\./

"Why'd you do that, dobe?" the black diamonds asked the next Hokage. "Do what? Make Hinata-chan laugh? Last time I checked that wasn't a crime," Naruto stated. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Not that you idiot," he said. Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at his rival who seemed… ashamed? "Oh, you mean that Sakura thing? I did it so you could laugh. It's nice to see someone get my humor once in awhile. You should follow in Hinata's footsteps for a change," he shrugged walking towards his friend who had stopped at the training grounds. "That's a load of bullshit," Sasuke announced as he got to his side waiting for Naruto to gain his position. Naruto finally reached the desired spot and stared at his comrade. His black diamonds showed nothing, but the kyuubi container knew a swirl of emotions the teme wasn't comfortable with, was whirling into a storm. The storm didn't have a proper outlet other than training and Naruto was the only one to help calm the storm by being its victim. He shrugged at his opponent. "So is that famous saying of yours that you don't care about **her**," Sasuke's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He hadn't even told the dobe anything about these new feelings that seemed to go unchecked by him. How could he know?

"You're so freaking obvious it's **annoying**. It's amazing she doesn't know yet," Naruto went on. He stole a glance at Sasuke who looked away in deep thought. "Of course I care about her… she's my comrade," he mumbled out. BAM! Sasuke was sent flying to the ground 2 yards from where he stood and landed on his feet. An enraged Sasuke glared at the cool cerulean eyes that met his with an equal glare. "Stop lying to yourself, teme, and admit that you feel more than that! Give her a little credit," he finished. Sasuke disappeared in an instant returning the punch. Naruto was sent to the ground on his back and snapped up to attention. He saw a blur of his best friend hearing the words, "You baka, sucker punching me like that," and threw multiple shuriken in the air that seemed to rip the air particles in half. Naruto caught some crouching down and yelled to a hiding Sasuke, "Don't change the subject teme!" Sasuke's eyes went into Sharingan form and he jumped up in the air from the trees above Naruto, who saw his shadow grow, and had combined his wind element with his right fist. Sasuke as expected performed the necessary seals and announced, "Fireball justu!" Letting out a huge breath and having a huge flaming inferno head for Naruto's form. Naruto powered up his fist even more and thrust it up in the air.

The flame blew away as it extinguished into the make shift wind. Sasuke landed on the ground with perfect ease at this new technique his rival used. "What was that?" he asked. Naruto stared at him then said, "I borrowed that move from Sakura-chan but used my wind element instead. You don't mind do you?" he teased. Sasuke was about to say something else when he felt the earth rumble underneath his feet. Looking on the ground he saw little pebbles shaking off and on the ground. They started to rise higher as the rumbling grew louder. "What's this, an earthquake?" Naruto called out to his best friend. Sasuke shook his head. He felt chakra and the rumbling being made was smaller than the smallest earthquakes.

Just then dirt seemed to implode in a large beeline headed for Konoha and past the two like lightning. Three seconds later a loud explosion was heard. The two rivals looked at each other and decided to go check what the hell it was. They sped through the village following the path the disturbance had made all the way to Hokage Tower and gasped at a slug climbing the wall leaving behind its disgusting ooze as it seemed to disappear into the window where Tsunade's office was. Sasuke ignored Naruto's gaping mouth and teleported to the said slug's destination. The only one who could summon a slug was the current Hokage and her apprentice. That means that something had terribly gone wrong. Unfortunately he had ended up right outside the office as it was blocked by chakra barrier. Several Anbu were in front of the office guarding the entrance. He glared at them but decided to sit tight until Naruto got there panting and out of breath. The two were in silence as they waited for the guards to go away at Shizune's beckon, which didn't happen until after two hours.

"The two of you may leave now, thank you," she said and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke unfolded his arms from his chest and calmly walked to the door. It was a full 10 seconds before he decided to turn the knob. When he was about to Naruto did it for him and pushed past him, indicating he was taking too long. Sasuke had the urge to pound him for his impatience but let it go as air hit his face from the room. He felt gloom all around and looked into the room. He was greeted by the sight of two boys and what seemed to be there sensei. Naruto was strangely silent but still there right in front of him. Tsunade looked up from the desk obviously depressed and saw two members of Team Kakashi waiting for an explanation. "Ah, just two of the three people I wanted to see," she said but she looked the other way not wanting to continue. She waved her hand for Shizune who nodded her head. "Tetsu please explain to Sakura's teammates what had happened just as you told us," she said. The two smaller boys looked at him. Sasuke's eyes widened at the two of them with tear stricken faces and felt the blood in his face drain as it paled. Sakura wasn't here.

\./

"SO WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GO AND FIND HER!" sounded the ever so familiar loud voice. (You didn't think I'd explain what happened again, did you?) Sasuke looked out through the window looking unfazed when inside his blood boiled and his feelings were in turmoil, especially when he heard the despicable name of his hated brother Itachi. He refused to give a reaction to the current scene unfolding and felt two green eyes looking at him. Tsunade sighed and nodded her head before saying, "But Kakashi isn't here yet, Yamato went on his own mission as well as Sai with Roots," she stared at the blonde who calmed down at this but not enough to show his expression of worry. Sasuke heard a footstep behind him as a voice called out, "Actually I am here. I was just listening," Sasuke and Naruto whipped around to see Kakashi who was walking in through the door reading that stupid orange book of his. His one visible eye showed concern as he closed the book and shoved it back into his pocket. Naruto sighed in relief. "What the heck took you so long, Kakashi-sensei?" the blonde asked him. "I was-," "Never mind that I don't want to hear your far off excuses. We're short one member," Sasuke growled at his former sensei.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide at his most reserved student who was glaring at him. His black diamonds gave off relief as well but most of all sadness. _'What happened when I was gone?'_ he asked himself. Someone cleared their throat to get the seven people in the room's attention. Sasuke's eyes settled on the one's that were staring at him earlier. He'd come to learn that the boy's name was Ryo. He had silver hair just like Kakashi and a quiet yet observant demeanor. "May I suggest Hyuuga Hinata?" he said. Naruto cut in through the staring contest him and Sasuke held. "How do you know about, Hinata-chan?" he inquired impatiently. He held Ryo tightly by the shoulders ready to shake the information about Hinata out of him when he suddenly continued, "She was right, you two really are alike, Tetsu," Naruto cocked his head in confusion at the comparison. "The first time you speak in days and you have to say something as unimportant as that?" Testu snorted and looked down shaking in mixed anger and sadness. "Not now boys," their sensei had commanded.

Sasuke agreed silently but wondered what else she had said to them. Did she speak to them about him as well? "I apologize for our failure to bring back your team member and apprentice," the one known as Rei had commented. "It's alright. That duo has been a constant problem with this village anyway," Kakashi reassured. His eye didn't show anything else. "Yeah, besides Sakura-chan can take care of herself! She may not be as strong but her smarts make up for that," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded his head. Tsunade looked at her apprentice's team and temporary team. They all had faith in her and respected her. Sakura had unknowingly gained their recognition while toiling away in that pent up imagination of male dominance.

She smirked, "Very well then, Team Kakashi you will leave immediately and take Hinata with you at once. Team 16 you are dismissed. Sakura's team will handle it," Rei sighed and scratched the back of his head putting his other hand on Tetsu's shoulder, urging him to get out of the Hokage's sight. Ryo was about to go when he surprisingly called out to Sasuke of all people. Sasuke turned to see the boy who was staring at him earlier, resisting the crave for a glare. "Miss Sakura said that she gave you a second chance before you even came back and because of her I have as well. Many people have come to hate you but I know what she meant now. Please forgive me for not being strong enough to help bring her back as well," he said. Sasuke was in shock, eyes wide, and mouth slightly open at what the kid had announced. His expressionless face immediately came back on as he gave a curt nod. Ryo bowed and turned on his heel following his teammates out the door into the hallway. Sasuke turned around and disappeared into a puff of smoke with his team and a smirk visible on his face with the one thought in mind, "Thank you, Sakura."

\./

Beep. Beep. Beep. Was, what, she woke up to when opening the dark curtains of her eyelids. The view was of a florescent light that brightly shone its influence on the room she was in. Her throat tried to clear whatever it was in the back of her mouth but failed as she attempted to cough. The disgusting substance refused to move and she felt too tired to go any further. Her eyes wandered all over the room that she figured resided in the hospital. There was a window that showed emerald leaves turning gold or ruby in its frame. She sighed at that picture knowing it was fall and felt content with the sight she was given in her bed. She heard chirping coming from birds that were to soon go to the south when winter came and wanted to look at them. Pain shot up in her entire body from the spine to the head that gave her nerves the permission to express the soreness. The pink haired kunoichi flinched but tried to get up anyway feeling her abs contract to help her raise from the white, sterile sheets. Her breathing had become harsher with this one task and she knew she was going to stay there a long time when she laid back down.

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. Her arm muscles felt sore and she knew it was because she hadn't used them for quite sometime. Still she was determined to sit up and look at those birds she had heard. She desperately wanted to see them off for winter, now was that really a crime? She leaned on her right elbow and put her left hand near it and pushed up. Her back and ribs screamed in agony and burned at her actions. They pleaded for her to stop but she ignored them and kept on pushing herself up from the soft bed. Sweat started streaming down from her hair line to her chin. She finally ended up in a 90 degree angle and huffed out impatiently blowing a strand of hair away from her face. "Jeez, Sakura, move your lazy ass…" she muttered to herself. She leaned on the wall instead now and struggled with the pillow she had laid on. She sighed and lifted up a sheet that had covered her legs. They just lay there and seemed to mock her. If Sakura was a fan of more pain she would've tried to walk out of the hospital just to get back at their silent taunts. She used both hands to move each thigh closer to the head of the bed so she could sit up properly.

The whole entire movement was simply a chore for her and she now felt content she was done with it. Her vision now showed an image of a few sparrows cleaning their feathers or chirping to their mates for goodbyes. She heard a click of the door but refused to look in that direction just yet. "You're awake…" a voice had stated. She forgot about the birds and turned to the vision of a boy with dark spiky hair looking at her with black diamonds like the midnight sky. Her eyes widened in surprise to her visitor. His face held many emotions like relief, sadness, and happiness. It was Sasuke and he'd brought something which was quickly whipped behind his back. She moved her head at a different angle to see what it was but he moved in another direction so she couldn't. Her eyes trailed back to his eyes that were daydreaming. "Hi," she said, turning her head back to the window. The birds were gone and she pouted at her discovery. "Hi," he said back. After a full 10 seconds she asked, not looking at him, "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side. Her voice was a bit cold but curious. "With Jiraiya, training," he answered. She turned around, eyes wide, "Wh-what about him monitoring you?" she asked. He stared at her for a bit and brought a bouquet of flowers out shoving it in her face. They were white and yellow roses, compliments of the Yamanaka Flower Shop, and definitely expensive. "These are for you," he stated looking out the window pretending to look at something. Her eyes settled on the get well gift and brightened at his thoughtfulness. She decided to not dwell on the fact that he was being nice **again** and took the flowers smelling them. As she did this Sasuke stole a glance at her peaceful smile and her taking in the scent the flowers had gave off.

She snapped her head up at his face that seemed observant waiting for another reaction, "Thank you," she said, smiling a genuine smile that he hadn't seen for what felt like ages, and looked around for a vase. She was met with another object in her face being waved this time. It was a red vase that had a design of cherry blossoms on it. She looked at him in shock. "The flowers are of course for you to get better but the vase is for a thank you present. The dobe insisted," he stated smirking and amused at her face that had blushed right after she had met with his eyes. She looked away noticing her mistake, "Th… thank you, for what?" and snapped her head back to his shoulders shrugging. Her eye twitched in annoyance. This enigma crap was getting on her nerves. (like she should talk) "Sigh, you still didn't answer about the monitoring issue," he looked for a chair to sit on and spotted a three legged stool. He brought it up to her bed and sat down on it backwards leaning his arms on the shoulders of its back. His arms supported his chin that was level with her face. After getting comfortable he answered, "The Hokage took my punishment down a notch. The only time I'm to be monitored by you or Naruto would have to be during missions," Sakura blinked at the Uchiha.

She put the flowers in the vase and filled it with a nearby glass of water. "Congratulations," she commented. "Hn," he said. _'I'm losing him fast but I can't help to ask more,' _she thought. "How long have I been out?" Sasuke focused on Sakura who was looking at her flowers delicately. She really liked them and he smirked inwardly. "Considering the day you sent Team 16 to their safety, I'd have to say about a week and a half," she didn't react the way he thought she would. She just nodded and looked down at her hands. She felt the hardness come from his voice at the end. The fact that her injuries had to do with his older brother bothered him a great deal and she could tell. She liked that he cared for her safety though. It was nice instead of earning his standoffish attitude all day. "Is Kakashi-sensei back?" she asked him. He nodded, "He was part of the recon team to find you by the way, Hyuuga Hinata, too. We found you in a river that connected with the underground one under that landmark," he reported.

Before she could ask anything else a knock echoed at the door. The two looked at it then each other. "Come in," she called out not taking her eyes off Sasuke's. The door swung open to reveal the three males of Team 16. Sasuke stood up and walked to the foot of her bed. "Saku-chan, you're awake!" Tetsu called out to her. A sigh escaped Ryo's lips muttering under his breath, "Thank you for pointing out the obvious, baby," Tetsu turned around to argue with the silver haired brat. Ryo nodded towards Sakura and Sasuke before engaging in the argument and before their sensei had said hello as well. She smiled at the two amusing boys who were getting louder. Rei walked towards Sakura and started a little chit chat. Sasuke glared at the poor young man who became confused at his reaction. Sasuke looked at Sakura who gave Rei a comfortable blush instead of the flustered one he received. The mere action of blush to some other guy made him a little angry. Was he jealous? He shook his head impassively and looked out the window. He saw Naruto's familiar patch of golden spikes walk down the street. No doubt he was coming to visit Sakura, from training. He hefted himself up off the floor onto the window sill to jump out. "You're leaving?" the female voice asked him. "Hn," he confirmed and disappeared leaping from his location to another. The things that were running in his mind were beginning to grow complicated. He didn't know what was happening to him but he didn't like it.

Preview: "I want to see Sakura," he said coldly. They were protecting her and he knew it. How difficult was it to get a hold of this girl? She's always disappearing when it matters most. He almost lost her, finally indicates what he feels for her… and then runs off. A clacking of windows had erupted within the house and he looked up at the ceiling turning on his Sharingan and saw a figure jump out the window and head straight for a dark area she had dispersed as a slight chakra shield to block his vision. "Too late, she's gone," TenTen announced. Sasuke ran up to the room ignoring Ino's words of protest and jumped out of the same window in the direction she happened to go in. She wasn't getting away that easily.

(A/N: Does anybody know what usuratonkachi means? Is that even a whole word? Or is it broken up into three words? I just keep seeing works with Sasuke in it and he's always saying it. What does it mean, dammit?! Ne ways hope you liked this chapter. Come back next time for the next one that I'm at this moment typing. I've decided to keep the updates on Tuesday's and Thursday's off. This time it'll be at least one chapter a week. Bai bai.)


	7. Cry With Me

Ohiyo! I'm just here to take up space! There was an author note here before but it disappeared… I wonder where it went? Oh well! Move along to the real chapter 7 please.


	8. Feeling

(Konnichiwa my readers. Thank you for patiently waiting for _Old Wounds that are Hard to Heal_ to continue and wishing for my evil computer to die. As promised I have a chapter waiting to be read and it's especially long. I hope you guys have some drinks containing caffeine it'll take you awhile. Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas by the way, I hope you like my late gift as well.)

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Wish I did…**

Title: Old Wounds that are Hard to Heal

Chapter 7: Feeling

Sakura stared at the window currently unaware that the room had gone tense. "He's definitely a presence isn't he?" Rei called out fidgeting. The look Sasuke had given him was a glare of hatred, envy, and jealousy. The last time the jounin checked he didn't do anything wrong. _'Maybe I'll ask Hatake-san then,'_ he thought. He sighed, "Well these are for you, you like sweets right? The kids wouldn't stop bugging me to get them for you," he said. The two bickering in the background had abruptly stopped their arguing and stared wide eyed for a full second before protesting, "Nuh-uh! He was gonna get you some stupid little trinket like a bracelet or something," Tetsu cried. "We thought it was an intimate gesture and thought it… well inappropriate," Ryo finished. Sakura smiled still staring out the window. She had heard everything they'd said and literally found it hilarious. Though, she dare not laugh for fear, of any peace at all. She took the sweets into her hand and politely thanked the handsome man. "WHICH ROOM IS SHE IN AGAIN?!" quaked a familiar loud voice. "Sigh. Lower your voice, Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you that this is a hospital?" another voice spoke softly trying to calm down the one and only hyperactive blonde.

Sakura sighed in reproach. _'Too late,'_ she thought as the door swung open making a loud sound. The tremor from it was so big that it traveled over to the vase and threatened to knock it down. She panicked in fear of the worst of what could happen as it rolled around a bit then finally toppled over. She pushed herself to save Sasuke's gift and was almost there as she reached for its handle. Unfortunately it slipped through her fingers and continued downward. **'EEEEEEEEEK! KAMI, NOOOOO!'** Inner Sakura chaotically spun around in circles while the Sakura outside watched it fall to its doom with her peridot eyes. But it never did as a gloved hand had caught it just before it touched the ground from its base. She sighed in relief of the saved object and looked up slowly. The savior had a jounin uniform and she'd realized that the one smiling mouth that poked out from a mask and one visible eye belonged to none other than her former sensei. She sighed in relief to see his alive and well face and looked down at the ensemble of vase and flowers, gently taking it from Kakashi's hands.

"Thank you sensei. It's nice to see you again," she emitted quietly, putting it on the other side of her bed on the floor to prevent any other _accidents_. "You're very welcome. Nice flowers by the way. Who gave them to you?" he asked. She instantly froze, blushing on the spot getting up from the other side of the bed, and tried to hide her reaction. He noticed anyway as always. She finally muttered, "Uchiha-san." Kakashi's eyes widened at her utterance of referring to the last sane heir to the Uchiha clan. _'Did I hear her right?'_ he decided not to push too far on the subject. Not in front of Team 16 anyway. It was a bit quiet in the room and a squawky, "Reiiiiii! Where are you and the others? You said we had a mission!" Everyone turned to the red-headed jounin who sheepishly smiled and gave a gesture of an apology to the one he was visiting. "We were visiting Sakura-san. Calm down Ashura we'll be there in a minute," he held a hand to his ear that contained the earpiece emitting the absent member of Team 16's voice. He turned toward Sakura and politely bowed, "Sorry but we _do_ have to go. Ashura's a time freak and we are a bit off schedule. If we take more than another 5 minutes we'll have to suffer her little fits for the whole day," Sakura shook her head in understanding, "No it's alright. It was nice of you to visit me out of your way."

Team 16 said their goodbyes and left the three in the room to catch up. "So, how you feeling, Sakura-chan?" Naruto interrupted the apparent silence. It seemed she was able to breathe again after he had cleared a path of mutual understanding. Kakashi moved the chair that Sasuke had sat in and took it upon himself to get comfortable and began reading that stupid orange book, a.k.a., Come Come Paradise. Sakura sighed at his habit and shook her head in disappointment of expecting a new type of behavior out of visiting his former student, but no he had to ruin her hope. "I'm fine," she said smiling then turning towards the blonde, "But I could've had a heart attack because you couldn't find my room," she commented darkly. As expected the poor boy twitched in fear and backed up a little from her striking range. "Heheh… gomenasai, I won't do it again," he promised. She stared at him for awhile then smirked looking outside the window again. She had survived and everything was almost, brought back to normal. How did she get away from Itachi?

Flashback

_She ran as fast as she could which was just a slow jog away from the Uchiha. Fighting against his Mangekyou was hard but effective. She had seen a little flash of the image he had tried to send and had gotten a little tired after using up all of her chakra to do so. He'd only used it thrice on her and she thrice blocked it, both were nearly out of chakra or at least it seemed that way. Her eyes blurrily picked up her surroundings of cold rocks that laughed at her. She swore she wouldn't be so delusional if she hadn't been caught by Itachi's last fireball. It was literally the color black and had only singed her a bit but she immediately felt lightheaded. Was it shock from the type of attack he chose to use on her? No. There was something in the fire that made her body, instead of hot, grow cold as she felt it come towards her. A burnt portion of her skin looked like it was still burning from the actual image of its flame licking at her flesh. She looked at the shoulder that was supposed to be screaming at her with nerves but it seemed like her nervous system had shut down or something because she felt numb all over. Her pace had gotten a lot slower as she looked behind her. Itachi was only walking towards her with those deadly eyes._

_She stumbled over a laughing rock as her head felt like lead bobbing up and down. "What's happening?" she asked no one in particular but Itachi decided to comply, "That isn't important for you to know since your dying," she whipped back towards his direction but saw no one. Her eyes were wide with sudden fear and bloodshot from the fire. Things started to sway under her feet as the sky seemed to spin. She fell hard with her turning motion and felt a presence on her back, struggling to move and get away, she panicked even more when she couldn't move. She looked at her shoulder again that had stopped burning with the smudge of dirt that had snuffed it out. Some dirt had clotted around the wound but her stomach did a 360 as some of it fell to the ground and revealed her skin rotting. She threw up and felt the presence stop at her sudden bodily function. The shoulder even smelled like rotting skin. "Disgusting and pathetic," she heard behind her. Her brows furrowed at his comment. It's not like she wanted to puke her guts out! Was every man a bastard on this stupid planet?_

_He lifted her head by her hair and turned her to face him. She winced in pain and cried out from his harsh touch as he grabbed her burnt shoulder as well. "Does this answer your question, kunoichi?" he asked breathing in her ear mocking her. She felt her eyes grow heavy and close shut. Darkness was all around her as he heard his voice and felt him sling her over his back. She dared not answer him. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction, of her knocked down cockiness, which she suddenly found out she actually had. Her jaw was the only thing she felt then as it tightened in anger and sadness. She thought of his younger brother. "And to think he almost became like you," she croaked instead. "Hmph," he walked over to where the battle had started and Sakura heard rushing water. "That would've been the one advantage my otouto would've had over his old cell, wouldn't it?" he implied. His eyes widened at her last action of a sad reply, satisfied with her eyes closed. "I'm glad he didn't and I hope he can forgive me for loosing to someone like you… no you in particular," she corrected. She was being brought back to his partner where they could turn her in for money or worse… use her for their personal standards. 'I'm not going out like this,' she told herself, 'Uchi… Sasuke wouldn't want to look at me after what could happen nor Naruto. I may be weaker than them but I definitely have my dignity,' she decided._

_Itachi's eyes widened. The kunoichi was still struggling. Didn't she realize it was hopeless? "What are you trying to do, kunoichi?" he asked stopping in mid step. "It happens to be none of your business but I'll give you a hint… I'd rather die than be alive in Akatsuki's hands, especially yours," a sharp pain erupted in his side as she stabbed him with her fingers that served as a temporary knife using chakra. He stumbled a bit out of shock from her stubbornness. The girl had spunk, strength, and if not stupidity then bravery. Sakura used her captor's reaction to push off of him using her feet back flipping over to the opening of the underground cavern she created. The water roared down below as if welcoming a snack. She smirked at the thought not opening her eyes for fear of the Sharingan. "Don't do it Haruno," a voice called out to her left. It was Kisame who was warning her but it made her smile even more. "I see you couldn't find my comrades how unfortunate for Akatsuki," she commented._

_Kisame's eyes went into slits out of anger, "What did you say you little bitch?" he growled. She opened her eyes towards the blue shark man her smile still on her face but you could still tell she wanted to beat the crap out of him. She probably could have if she wasn't so drained and if Itachi wasn't there. But he was and her situation had gotten a little more difficult. The Uchiha that was in front of her was currently weakened but not the missing nin of the Mist. She smirked just to spite him reaching in her pouch for the explosive notes that were remaining in her arsenal. They rushed for her as she pulled them out. They thought she was going to blow herself up but she had other plans in mind. _

_She threw them out on each side of her making a semi circle around the artificial cavern. They stopped a bit farther from her position wondering what she would do next. Sakura slowly pulled out a kunai knife from her bag and held it up towards her chest, smirking as they moved an inch closer, she indirectly threw it at a nearby tag making it explode and having the others around it do the same. She wasn't able to see their reaction as a wall of dirt had made it's way upwards but she had a pretty good idea what it was when she heard Kisame curse, "SHIT!!!" after her. Her stomach lurched upwards as she fell down to her fate and felt air resist against her figure. The water below grew closer and closer as its current roared in her ears. Then her ears felt like it was plugged up by a liquid that filled them with the sounds of glugs. 'Oh well,' she admitted her defeat in a watery grave._

End Flashback

"So you just woke up did you?" Kakashi snapped her out of the memoir. She suddenly felt a little dizzy from the remembrance and wondered how she lived through that. She drowned didn't she? If not she should of died of hypothermia due to her wounds and the of contact ice cold water. Kakashi looked up at her from his book waiting for a response. Her peridot eyes gave off the impression that she was in deep thought and looked very troubled by something unknown. He cleared his throat and she was once again snapped back to reality by the silver haired jounin. Sakura blushed in embarrassment, "Uh, yeah… what did you ask, again?" she smiled blushing even harder. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground. The last time he checked she wasn't the one that had a short attention span out of the whole team. She was always alert but now she was in a daze. He thought despite her waking up she would be in the know already but obviously that wasn't the case. Kakashi sighed and closed his perverted orange book and repeated the inquisition. She answered him quietly with a nod.

They were like that for a long time until Naruto's stomach interrupted the deafening silence. The other two in the room looked at him bewildered. "You're hungry, again, Naruto?" Kakashi asked reading his book again along with a light blush defining his upper cheeks. Naruto nervously laughed again and admitted a yes. _'Stupid stomach,'_ he growled within. Sakura beamed at him. _'At least he will never change. I almost feel sorry that I and Sasuke did,'_ she wondered. "Go ahead and eat Naruto I know you just came back from training. Say hi to Ayume-chan for me ok?" she coaxed him. Naruto was hesitant to reply in a concurrence. He looked at her concerned. "Sakura-chan, I…" he looked away. Naruto had almost lost another friend. **Almost** being the key term and she had just gotten back from her dilemma. The least he should do is stay with her to make sure he won't lose her ever again. The teme didn't need to lose anybody either. Sakura smiled even more at him. "Go on. I bet Uchiha-san is waiting for you at the ramen stand. He jumped out of the window about 5 minutes before you came," she stated. Naruto's eyes lit up at this with fierce determination, "He did? That bastard… C'mon Kakashi-sensei we have a teme to catch," he announced. "Hai, hai," the jounin complied not taking his eyes off the orange book. She sighed in relief looking once again at the flowers she had received. A sad smile lit her face. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked cocking his head noticing her expression. "Hmm, nothing it's just that I didn't get to say… oh well never mind," she waved it off dismissing the issue that was bothering her. "Go on and eat," she urged him. Naruto turned his body towards the door but not his head, giving her another concerned look, wanting her to change his mind. Kakashi looked away from his book to see Sakura's expression. She was going through something that concerned the mental field, he could tell, and the only one who was able to help her out on the situation wasn't even here. He started reading his book again rising from the chair he sat on. "Feel better Sakura," he said and ruffled her hair. The familiar yet old gesture hit her hard and made her smile while a breath escaped her lips. _'Everything's back to normal isn't it?'_ she thought. Then they disappeared through the door and promised to come back.

\./

As soon as the blonde and silver headed nin had left the building they teleported to the commonplace that Team 7, now known as Team Kakashi, had always met at. The bridge, not, Ichiraku. Naruto had seen him come here often to think about things that bothered him lately a few weeks ago. So Kakashi decided to go on Naruto's hunch, figuring it wouldn't hurt. There was, as expected, Sasuke leaning on the edge looking down at the water in deep reflection. They knew he sensed them but dared not to say anything waiting for his explanation. His black diamonds scanned the water once more looking at fish make their way towards sea. Wherever that was. A breeze passed by and fondled his dark locks to the side but he made no move to block them from his eye. He wasn't going to talk and Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. "So, teme, how come you bolted the minute you sensed we came to the hospital to meet Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was trying his patience which was certainly non existent. Still no answer from one of the last Uchiha's and nobody else said a word. Sasuke closed his eyes and still leaned on the railing, then he opened his mouth and commented, "How did you know I'd be here?" he asked. "Because we knew, or actually Naruto did, that you weren't going to risk making a scene in town. The Hokage was generous enough to let you down a bit and you're definitely showing gratitude by not being in sight of your team," Kakashi explained, sarcastically, but kept any tone of that hidden. He wanted to see his eldest pupil's reaction and didn't look up from his book as Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and stared at him. This action did anything but satisfy Naruto, who, was on edge ready to explode.

The young nin pushed off the railing and walked to the training grounds and was stopped by the very words, "What's going on with you and Sakura? She called you Uchiha-san of all things…" Sasuke spun around face to face with his sensei eyes wide out of shock. He looked down and away from Kakashi's form and said, "Nothing," Kakashi studied this new change in behavior for a minute. His student had matured and was on the very familiar path of becoming an adult. "Those were some nice flowers back at the hospital. She likes them a lot," he saw his student's eyes narrow and twitch a bit in agitation. Sasuke was currently experiencing feelings he'd never known about up until now. Amazing, what 2 years of separation can do, eh? Sasuke turned around again not wanting to be face to face with the rest of the males on the team, deciding to train alone again. Kakashi sighed and looked at the remaining teenage boy. "Alright… what happened while I was gone, Naruto?" the blonde looked up at his former sensei slowly smiling. "Heh, well…"

\./

Sakura stayed in the hospital for a week so that her shoulder could be studied and taken cared of by the toad sage. Jiraiya had come by and performed a cleaning ritual, as it was his duty, on it the whole day she woke up. She remembered not being able to wake up after 2 days and staring at the last person she wanted to see her in this condition. Sasuke. They did a little small talk everyday with the usual, "Hey how are you feeling?" "Naruto's being stupid again," "When do you think you'll get out?" Honestly she really didn't want to see him and found it difficult to try and tell him her apology. The more he came, the more she felt bad about it, but despite that it seemed as if he had shrugged it off. She became less guilty as they got closer during their little small talk. He still didn't talk as much as she would've liked but it wasn't awkward around him at all. She made a habit out of calling him Uchiha-san, though. Every time she did she swore she could've seen a look of hurt on his face but it washed away as soon as she tried to zoom in on his expression. He'd visit an hour each day. The first 30 minutes for early in the morning and the last before she ate dinner.

She didn't notice what was happening until Ino had said something like, "I see you've become really good friends with him, forehead. Just another step to tying the not, right?" Inner Sakura was ready to let all hell break loose like Ino expected, but since Sasuke's visits she's become more tolerant and came back with a, "No not really. He's like a big brother to me." She remembered Ino's face and chuckled to herself while opening up the door to her two floor apartment. The place was musty and stuffy as she covered up her mouth and nose with a handkerchief and let out the air. She made a mental note to freshen the place up a bit and to give a few close friends her key should something like before ever happen again. Sasuke had invited her over to his mansion to help with the filing and ordering of his family's history, techniques, and secrets. The very thought had still kept her heart beating wild. If she was her old self she would've squealed and hugged her "Sasuke-kun" like there was no tomorrow. Sakura beamed when he mentioned the books. She loved them more than anything and told him yes. Though she did wonder why his eyes slightly widened and why he turned his head around so that she wouldn't see his face. She had no idea that she repulsed him that way… being cheery and yip yappy all the time. At least that's what she thought. Maybe guys hate it when women in general talk?

"Ah, oh well," she sighed closing back all the windows catching a glimpse of a turned down picture she'd left before going off on that mission to that village of the Rocks. Closing the last window she walked slowly to it and caressed its edges carefully before lifting it up and looking at the photo it kept. The picture held a smaller version of her self smiling surrounded by the same man Sasuke saw in another picture, (see chapter 2) and a beautiful woman that happened to be her mother who had black hair. Sakura looked at the couple who seemed proud of their child. It was taken when Sakura had just become a chunin at the age of 13, the day before her father disappeared in a mission but came back as a corpse in the custody of the Black Ops.

Sakura wiped a tear from her cheek as she finished the replayed memory. That's why the picture was always down. It was the last time she saw them together like that, happy, and it always made her cry. She sniffed her nose and almost immediately sneezed from the remaining dust that hadn't cleared up from the shelves. She rolled her eyes and trudged upstairs to pack her bag with stuff she would need for the library organization. She was definitely going to clean when getting home.

\./

Sasuke stared off into space walking from his apartment. He'd done it he'd really done it this time. Where was the dobe when you really need him? He sighed looking at some kids play ninja at the playground he was passing by. Yesterday he finally got Sakura to come over to the mansion to help with the Uchiha Archives. And well…

Flashback

_Knock. Knock. Knock. The front door carried echoes towards his ears as he sighed for the 100th time. He tiredly got up towards the door and sneaked peaks at other rooms before finally coming to a complete stop at the door. He whisked open the door at a surprised Sakura. "Hey," she said and he let out a grunt like he didn't want her there, walking towards the library. 'Okay… he will not get the best of me. Definitely not today,' she walked to where he disappeared to a room with huge doors emitting a light through its cracks. She cocked her head and knocked._

"_Uchiha-san? Are you there?"_

"…"

"_Sigh," 'Okay he is in there.' "Can I come in?" _

"_Hn."_

_She pushed one of the doors to reveal a deep reflecting Sasuke. He was touching a very old book and gave off an air of grief. Something he had never expressed to her in anyway but you could just tell that it pained him to even look at this mansion. Trying to pull away from his emotional attraction she looked around and her mouth opened wider. The Uchiha Clan's Archive was huge! There were columns and rows of books everywhere just like the library in Konoha, but colossal. Her eyes widened at every image she had just burned into her memory. He finally spoke not looking her way, "There's a secret library here somewhere as well. Its location has currently slipped from my mind but I'll show you once I remember where. You can look through the books as much as you like as long as you keep their secrets to yourself. If there are any articles of information that seemed to be in danger of non existence you have my permission to republish in full detail." She nodded in earnest ready to get the job done. He looked out of the corner of his eye at her putting down her backpack to get her tools out. "I'll be in the kitchen," he mumbled walking towards the door. Her head snapped up in surprise and she whipped her eyes towards Sasuke who kept walking._

"_What?! Hey wait a minute! You're not planning on leaving me here to do this myself. Have you looked at this place?"_

"_Of course I have, but we both need something to eat for lunch, right? I'll be back before you know it."_

"…"

_The door closed behind his back as he headed for his destination. "Hmph, code for, "I'll make lunch for myself and watch you slave over the dirty work while I eat in front of you,"_

_The door opened swiftly and soundlessly as he called out, "I heard that."_

_She frowned in his direction with a slight blush on her cheeks where he held up two bentos and drinks. He smirked at her reaction expecting nothing less. 'Teasing her and knowing she can't say anything back is fun.' "Hn, we'll have these at noon," she nodded at his statement and went right to work. The task was enjoyable if not amusing as they worked together. Sasuke always found her stopping a current task and looking through books mostly with wide eyes and satisfied grins at discoveries unknown till now. He also found himself smirking at this indirectly and tried to downplay it with a comment of how annoying she was or something._

_Sasuke took her to the hidden library he was talking about earlier and, much to her surprise, heard him laughing at her gaping mouth every now and then. "Shut up!" she'd say, but he just laughed harder when he looked at her embarrassed flushed face. During that whole time she'd sneeze as well which earned her a few secret smirks as well. "Hey look there's something about the Sharingan here!" she exclaimed. Sasuke looked up from stacking some books to a box of scrolls that was ready to tip over and drop its contents on her pretty little head… Where did that come from? Within every tug it inched closer and closer to the edge and he called out dangerously, "Sakura…." She noted the caution in his voice, _

"_Hm?"_

"_Stop pulling it out,"_

_She rolled her eyes and jerked harder. "I don't see why. It's just in there a little too tightly. I'll have it out in –,"_

"…_Sakura!"_

_She sighed impatiently and retorted, "What?!"_

_She heard something shift above her and looked up to see what it was. A bunch of scrolls was headed her way and being rooted to her position she held up her arms above her in reaction. But they never touched her block or her head. Cautiously peering up from one peridot eye she fixed her sight on Sasuke leaning over her. His bangs covered his eyes but she could feel the tenseness he had him in. "Sakura…" he called out once again. She gulped and emitted a, "H-hai, Uchiha-san?" He flinched and moved his head to show her his eyes. They looked hurt and her eyes widened at what he said next, "That's so annoying… Why don't you call me by name?" Sakura blinked and quickly reviewed what went on this past month. "I do," she stated looking the other way impassive. "Don't tell me you've gotten soft, it's a major letdown," he scoffed and pushed away from her but still held his gaze at her face that was trying to look anywhere but at his face. "Soft you say? You can sure pull off a grudge…" he trailed off picking up scrolls up off the floor._

_Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked at Sasuke crouching not looking at her. Her face had gotten red and her heart wouldn't stop pumping blood at an increasing rate. What did it matter to him what she called him? "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked dangerously low. He ignored her and continued on with his current chore, dismissing the whole entire scene that could play out in so many nasty ways. But she wouldn't have it anymore. Sakura wanted some answers and she wanted them now. _

"_What the hell is your problem Uchiha?!"_

_He continued picking up scrolls and muttered a, "Your welcome."_

_All of the things that happened in the last week had erased itself from her memory as she slammed him against a column of shelves not caring if ancient books fell down and crumbled or not._

"_Answer me!"_

"…" _he stared at her intently especially her cherry lips that were moving but not giving off any sound strangely._

"_I hate it when you act as if nothing bothers you when it does and then later on–,"_

"…" _He looked at her peridot eyes and was immediately trapped in their glow._

"_You're such a selfish, spoiled, arrogant, brat! You think you're the only–,"_

"…" _She seemed to get madder but he didn't care why her face gave off a reddish hue that looked stunning on her cheeks._

"_Hey! Are you listening to me! I swear Uchiha you…" he stared blankly at her dismissing her temper tantrum. He was like a marionette. You could do or say anything and he wouldn't react like a human being should. The fact that she couldn't do anything to make him react in the slightest at anything crushed her. She unconsciously wanted him to feel the pain she had before he left for those three years. Sure they got into fights but when she really thought about it she was the one who stomped off disoriented and pissed beyond all reason even if she did win. He would shrug it off the next day as if nothing happened and suddenly gets annoyed by the formality of names. She looked down in frustration. He's such an asshole! He shifted a bit and before she knew it she switched places and found his face a little to close for comfort to her. In fact, so close that, their noses were touching. "Why do you always want a certain answer when it comes to you, Sakura? You're nothing special, I treat you the same way I treat Naruto among other things," his voice was cold and devoid of any feeling. He wanted to see if she would still feel the same way… He just had to know. Sasuke suddenly couldn't bear the fact that she might have gotten rid of her feelings for him completely. Sure he wanted nothing with anything that felt on her part of things **before** but it really mattered to him **now**. With the way he acted he was losing her fast and he knew it._

"_It's not like you'd care! Everything I say or do either makes you indifferent or annoyed. I'm not air Sasuke!" His eyes slightly widened but that's all he showed. Shock. "So, you want recognition? What makes you think that I could care less about you? You're so…" he failed to finish as her heart did a leap. He sounded like he was… like he was… "Every single day… I don't know why but I keep thinking about you. It's something I'm not really comfortable with. What with your face popping up in my dreams its unreal especially when you're actually there as if you didn't haunt me enough," her face contorted with anger again. "Well I'm sorry for existing! Get off of me you jerk!" her plea was ignored as he held her fast. He was loosing her. He didn't want to. He almost did when it came to Itachi but now was different. He had to do something to keep her. "I said get o—…!" He smashed his lips against hers and it resulted in a kiss. He kissed her! His eyes were closed and his eyebrows tilted upwards in a sad fashion. Her face was giving off way too much of a shock to describe. It was hot and red. Her eyes were wide with confusion and hurt. Why did he do that? He… He opened his eyes glazed over with sadness and her eyes widened even more. He was on the verge of tears like a little kid who had suddenly fell down on the floor and got up in shock looking for his mother to cry on to ease away the pain. Sakura was wrong, he wasn't a marionette. He had lots of emotion and pain. He just never showed it. He finally pushed away from her and mumbled a sorry. After he dared to look up at her face she disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms. The book she pulled out earlier dropped on the ground. He picked it up sighing heavily. Uchiha Sasuke had just done the unthinkable._

End Flashback

The books that she'd promised to refurnish were gone as well as her bag. He didn't run after well aware he could find her chakra pattern's trail in a heartbeat. He felt he did enough damage anyway. But today, the next day, he decided to talk with her about it. If she didn't accept him that was that, he had it coming, and who better to reject him than Sakura? The girl, whose heart he broke countless times especially when he left that summer night. He looked everywhere for her even her apartment. Well at least inside it with his Sharingan. But she was nowhere to be found. He had another idea where she might be as well. Didn't the dobe say that he saw the other girls at Ino's house as he dropped Hinata off there? He didn't say Sakura was there particularly as they slammed the door in his face. "Why do you want to know where Sakura-chan is anyway? Did you do something to her, again?" Sasuke could not describe the rage he felt when he fixed his eyes on Naruto. Naruto shifted backwards with a nervous smile and Sasuke decided to let it go for now. What mattered now was Sakura, no one else.

\./

Sakura sighed in the shower of her best friend's apartment. She needed to relax for awhile after what happened yesterday. There were a lot of tears and sleepless hours. So much, that Ino insisted on a girls meeting consisting of Ino, herself, Hinata, and Tenten. It seemed that two of the girls were having problems while the latter was in lala land. Now she was in the shower in steamy bliss getting rid of achy bones and muscles and getting ready for a shopping spree. Something she hadn't done in awhile. The very thought had brought a smile to her face. She could always count on the girls to cheer her up, especially Ino. The way she came to her made her blush at the recall.

Flashback

_Sakura ran as fast as she could. She was well aware of the stares she was being given as crystal tears made its way towards her chin. He just indicated he desperately loved her. As much as already had happened he indirectly told her what he felt and even acted upon it too. She saw the need in his eyes as well. That raw emotion she saw that was displayed. It showed hurt and she was most likely the cause of it. As she ran faster she realized she may not be able to love him back. She didn't know the reason why but it made her feel guilty. _

_Smiling bitterly at the thought she quickly changed her pace from the course home to Ino's house. Out of breath and out of her mind she banged on the door silently crying and shivering from the wind and insecurity. "Who the hell is that at this hour?" Ino wailed from beyond the door. Sakura smirked in pain and looked up. The sky showed a dark black. There were no stars or moon out tonight as clouds blocked Konoha's view of them. She stayed a long time over at the Uchiha mansion. Hearing footsteps come towards the door she couldn't help but silently break out in tears. "Who is it?" The blonde asked irritated, "Calm down Ino-chan, maybe it's an emergency," a voice sounded. Sakura stiffened. That other voice belonged to… "Pfft, yeah right, like you telling me you couldn't find the bathroom was," the pair beyond the door chuckled a bit, "…!" Sakura held her head down in shame as her face turned to a mad red. Her tears still fell as she turned around and was about to run away when it clicked open. Something grabbed her wrist._

_"Forehead… what's wrong?" Sakura tried to pull away but Ino pulled back and turned her best friend around. What she saw nearly devastated her. Sakura pulled her hand back and hugged herself tightly. Tears fell from red rimmed eyes that stained her flushed cheeks. She was violently shuddering and it wasn't from the cold. "Sakura? Kami what happened to you?" Sakura looked up into her friend's blue eyes with her peridot then shifted to a boy's who looked just like Sasuke's. She nearly collapsed from shock and remembered that the voice that she heard was Sai's. Honestly… Ino had no control when it came to boys. It was silent and Sakura observed them from head to toe. Ino was wearing a bathrobe, which nearly covered of what Sakura thought was Ino's naked form, and Sai had no shirt on but did appear plainly in shorts that looked like they were hastily slapped on bare skin. Sakura looked back down as her face heated up even more at the thoughts Inner Sakura had just evilly spun in her wide forehead. "An…ano, sorry, it looks like I caught you at a bad time. I'll just go," Ino looked at her friend's retreating back then at Sai who shrugged and decided to go back upstairs. She frowned and materialized right in front of the pink haired kunoichi. "Oh no you don't, forehead! You're going to march right into my house and tell me what the hell happened. And don't think I didn't catch you looking us up and down, that was rude!" Sakura laughed in a strangled sigh and forward enveloped Ino in desperate hug. "Help," she whispered._

End Flashback

She sighed in content and satisfaction turning the water off and stepping outside to towel her self dry. Just as she was about to do so she heard a loud, "Sasuke?! What are you doing here?" Her stomach did a 360. Ino yelled louder than she usually does and Sakura silently thanked her best friend. Still, she couldn't face him, not after he had… She didn't want to think about it and quickly picked up the clothes Ino was willing to let her borrow for the day. Hell would freeze over before he caught her. Meanwhile down below Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. He'd come into the Yamanaka household to talk to Sakura. Not hear about the weather, eat tea, and talk about each others day. Sakura was here and he was going to see her now.

"I want to see Sakura," he said coldly. They were protecting her and he knew it. How difficult was it to get a hold of this girl? She's always disappearing when it matters most. He almost lost her, finally indicates what he feels for her… and then runs off. A clacking of windows had erupted within the house and he looked up at the ceiling turning on his Sharingan and saw a figure jump out the window and head straight for a dark area she had dispersed as a slight chakra shield to block his vision. "Too late, she's gone," TenTen announced. Sasuke ran up to the room ignoring Ino's words of protest and jumped out of the same window in the direction she happened to go in. She wasn't getting away that easily. He saw the figure jump from phone lines to rooftops trying to get away from its pursuer. She kept dispersing flashes of chakra that made it hard for him to see but he still chased after her. Then all of a sudden her figure disappeared in an instant when he came to a back alley. There was no way she could've escaped unless she scaled the walls. But she didn't if she wanted him to follow her. Sasuke looked everywhere for any signs of pink hair, mean peridot eyes, red vest, high flat top boots… but all he saw was a dirty kitten peering up at him. He stared at it a bit and inched closer to it. The poor creature backed up in caution and hissed with its hair standing on end.

"Sakura why did you change into a cat? Why not a garbage can?" he asked, sighing and blinking his eyes to show his natural born eyes. The cat blinked a few times before hissing again. That was unmistakably her uncanny habit. She always did that whenever he surprised her. It always did take her awhile to register the outrageous things he'd utter out of his mouth. Most of the time, when she blinked like that she'd get mad in an instant, he secretly loved getting her mad. It was fun not to mention a pleasure seeing her adorable infuriated expression. He still kept walking to the cat that he called Sakura. It was obvious. The fur, although she did a wonderful job of making it look dirty, gave off a whitish-pink hue. She still had her piercing peridot eyes, and chakra pattern. He backed her up into a corner and crouched down holding out his hands as if to carry her. The feline dashed to the left to try to escape but he caught her in midair. The small form wiggled around trying to avoid his grasp but he held her firmly.

"Are we always going to fight?" She started to scratch at his hands and arms hissing in a fit. He plopped down on his butt and started to pet her head as if soothing her but she seemed to hate this action as well and started to bite. This of course hurt like hell but he didn't show it. "It was hard to realize at first but…" he cuddled her tenderly and scratched the back of ears. She seemed to love this but struggled hard with hating and biting him. She also tried hard not to purr. He found it cute. "Do you like cats, Sakura?" he asked her out of the blue. Immediately she snapped out of her calm demeanor and began biting and hissing again. His eyes shifted from her to the sky then back at her feline form still at it. Leaning in closely so that only she could hear he struggled with his choice of words, "I… think I love you," is what he whispered. The cat form she took froze in place. Her claws that had dug themselves in his hand stopped scraping and her feline eyes had suddenly gone passive as her teeth also stopped sinking into his thumb.

"I just wanted to tell you why I've been acting the way I…!" He felt something warm and wet run over the cuts and holes she had put on his hands. He looked down in shock. She was licking the wounds in an apology looking up earnestly at him, hinting that she was listening. Her pink nose twitched in annoyance as a small laugh escaped his mouth. He smirked and put her down on all fours. He opened his mouth to say something else witty but decided against it and instead uttered, "…later," before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves. The cat stared in the direction he disappeared from then dissipated in a cloud of smoke revealing the pink haired kunoichi. She held a hand to her chest as if having a heart attack, _'He says he loves me… or thinks that he does… how come I don't feel anything?'_ she looked up to the sky spotting birds flying towards the Hokage tower. She shook her head and slowly walked back to Ino's.

Preview: "Knock it off, you two. I know you have feelings for each other and you couldn't possibly display them in any other way but can't you save it for after the mission?" The two teenage shinobi stared at their pink haired comrade in disbelief with their mouth's hanging open and eyes twitching or bulging. How in the hell was she so creative with that mouth of hers? Who corrupted her in such a state? She continued to walk along the path that led to their destination in silence which was soon broken by Naruto in a screech of, "WHAT!?" Sakura twitched in agitation. The only reason why she said that was to get them to be quiet. It didn't work and the lack of silence was getting on her last nerve. She turned around ever so slowly and commented darkly, "You heard me," The two genin twitched in fear and even backed up a bit. Sakura sure had a lot of mood swings and each of them was deadly in their own way. Team Kakashi was quiet the rest of the way, and Kakashi gave off a hint of contentment now that he was able to read Icha Icha in peace.

(A/N: So… how'd you guys like it? I had a hard time with this chapter. It was way too long for my liking and I had to cut a lot of useless stuff out. I cried. Praise me for my sacrifice. The next chappie won't be so long. I love you all!)


	9. The Hell are You Looking At?

(Hello well how have you guys been so far, hmmm? I hope everyone had a great New Year's Eve and day. I know I did. Thanks for reading. I luv you guys!)

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Wish I did…**

Title: Old Wounds that are Hard to Heal

Chapter 8: 'The Hell are You Looking At?

A blonde haired blue eyed shinobi huffed just outside the gates of Konoha waiting with his teammates to begin their mission. Only one problem. As _always_ Kakashi was late! But he did notice another problem and it wasn't a familiar one nor important because it wasn't life threatening. He stole a glance at his left, containing an image of a pink haired green eyed kunoichi looking away from the rest of the team as if she was ashamed, then at his right, containing an image of his best friend/rival who finally acted like the stoic bastard he was at the age of 13. Naruto pulled up his sleeve impatiently and looked at his watch, not liking the scene at all, something had happened between these two, and he wanted to know what. He sighed and took a deep breath realizing that what he was about to do was risky but he had to do it regardless of the consequences. They were his friends for crying out loud.

"Okay, you two, spill it. What the hell happened this time?" he asked crossing his arms and leaning on the wooden gate. His answer was silence as he stole another glance at them. Sasuke sighed and Sakura looked further away. Naruto thought he was seeing things but did Sakura just sneak a peek at the teme then turn the other way in a panic? The girl wasn't blushing like the habit she had 3 years ago. Far from it… in fact she was pale. The poor shinobi in the middle let out an exasperated sigh and yelled, "C'MON!" but was instantly greeted by a cloud of smoke coming from their sensei instead. The silver haired shinobi held up a hand in greeting along with a, "Yo," and one visible eye looking down to read that stupid orange book.

Naruto frowned in their former sensei's direction. He always did have the worst timing. "Hn, you're late," replied the Uchiha on the right. Kakashi looked up at him and scanned the rest of the team, especially keeping, literally, an eye on Sakura who seemed to calm down at his presence. He closed the book shut with the hand holding it and jabbed it in his pocket. His trademark smile showed through his mask and one visible eye emitted a happy demeanor as he started his usual fib. "Well I-," "LIAR!" yelled Sakura on the left along with Naruto. Kakashi sighed. He never did get to finish his excuses anymore. They knew him all too well. All in all it seemed that Team Kakashi was finally able to do a mission together with the original team members. The very idea would be normal to most shinobi squads but this one, having been through a lot, meant a great deal. Putting on his lazy looking face of what noticeable part of it that could be seen he announced, "Well then, as you all know this is a B-ranked mission concerning the escort of a tax collector to the Earth Country border meeting Stone nin from a small village in Fire. He has asked for protection simply because of his profession, as it does attract many enemies."

"Does he have any potential enemies in mind described on the mission scroll?" They all turned to Sakura. Kakashi smiled through his mask. The sharpest member on the team was back in action.

He shook his head no and replied, "But he knows that his current enemies that want him dead are using Cloud nin."

"Why would they use nin from all the way over there?" her brows furrowed at this new information.

Kakashi shrugged in response, sorry that he couldn't give his former female student any facts that would satisfy her. Whenever he missed something she'd picked up on it and at rare times even Naruto but he could tell that she had her work cut out for her noticing every nook and cranny. He heard from the Hokage that she was to have an alertness test after they came back from this one week mission. This was probably an exercise to her in his opinion being the Slug sannin's apprentice. "Now are we ready to go?" he asked his three former students. They all nodded. "Alright then let's go."

\./

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples in a circular motion. Team Kakashi had finally gone back to normal and she almost wished it never happened. The teenage boys were arguing with each other again for the 5th time since the mission started. They weren't even up to the pick up point yet and she already had a migraine. As if her time of the month wasn't bad enough! She had painful cramps, dammit! They hurt like hell and made her posture non existent as she slumped to a comfortable position to make her poor abdomen hurt less. She always wondered how she was able to stand at all during these times. Occasionally they would quiet down when she groaned painfully and struggled not to hold her stomach but instead wham her head on some random tree. It was a miracle that they actually paid heed to her condition not knowing what it was in the first place. It was even more of miracle that her period only took 3 days. She guessed in a sense she was blessed by the kami. A short "cleansing" in payment of painful mind blowing cramps. What the hell kinda blessing was that?

Her ears casually picked up their conversation here and there whenever not focusing on visual surroundings.

"Can you believe the ass is going out with the pig? I mean seriously he's always off talking about my dick that I would think he's gay." Well… we all know who that was.

"Hn, yeah, with the way you act like a mother hen you'd definitely be considered to have one too many female characteristics." And this person… as well.

"Oi! I'll have you know that I'm very manly and have10 ½ inches to be exact!" Her left eye twitched. _'What the hell is 10 ½ inches?'_

"I'm 11 and I know that you're an inch and a half short of action." **'Hell yeah! And to think I've got him rapped around my little finger!'** Inner Sakura squealed.

'_Why do they have to talk about **that **now? Have they no decency?! My poor ears are bleeding…'_ She looked pleadingly at Kakashi to do something about them but he was determined to not catch her eye turning another page of Icha Icha. She growled inwardly and looked around for potential danger. Red and yellow leaves dressed the dirt ground that had fell from forest trees. A squirrel scurried across the path they took to its home avoiding the loud humans. A numerous amount of glints and shines came from a neighboring river parallel to their path. There weren't any birds chirping. Her heart skipped a beat at this. It's mid autumn so that meant that some of the birds would be left especially at this time which had to be noon. Feeding time. Her eyes darted here and there but didn't find anything else in ordinary. She had an odd feeling though and it didn't go away as it fed her alertness.

Her ears caught on to their conversation again.

"Hey Sakura-chan, can you tell us which one has the biggest-," This team always was a rowdy one.

"Shut the hell up Naruto!"

"This comes from the guy who had a girly bow tied around his waist when we found him two months ago! I thought you'd like to know a girl's opinion since you tried so hard to be one," It was also, due to two of its members, anything but mature.

"That comes from a guy who for some strange reason attracts bisexuals and turns into half naked girls. No wonder you have a tendency to things pink." (See chapter 2… that apron was pink)

"Look whose talkin'!"

"Someone who's fed up with a certain dobe."

A blood vessel popped along with a bridge of pink covering the kunoichi's nose. Couldn't these two be anymore idiotic? Don't they notice it's a little too quiet? Besides them of course… Naruto was about to come back with something worse but Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Her migraine was getting the best of her and Inner Sakura was about to make an appearance. "Knock it off, you two. I know you have feelings for each other and you couldn't possibly display them in any other way but can't you save it for after the mission?" The two teenage shinobi stared at their pink haired comrade in disbelief with their mouth's hanging open and eyes twitching or bulging. How in the hell was she so creative with that mouth of hers? Who corrupted her in such a state? Courtesy of the Lady Hokage herself in her many drunken stupors, of course!

She continued to walk along the path that led to their destination in silence which was soon broken by Naruto in a screech of, "WHAT!?" Sakura twitched in agitation. The only reason why she said that was to get them to be quiet. It didn't work and the lack of silence was getting on her last nerve. She turned around ever so slowly and commented darkly, "You heard me," The two genin twitched in fear and even backed up a bit. Sakura sure had a lot of mood swings lately and each of them was deadly in their own way. Team Kakashi was quiet the rest of the way, and Kakashi gave off a hint of contentment now that he was able to read Icha Icha in _peace_. But that didn't happen as the two shinobi quieted down and continued to mumble sporadically looking at each other in spite then looking away in stubbornness. Kakashi sighed and put his book away. It didn't matter now. Sakura gave him another look different than the last, hinting that they had company. He'd noticed awhile ago, Sakura was making excellent progress.

Whistling of something that contained some sort of hole was heard around them and finally caught the attention of the two oblivious shinobi. They stopped and got into a four way circle backing up towards each other. "Here we go," Kakashi announced. Sakura smirked and reached into her pouch to get out her gloves. Sasuke stole a glance at the eager kunoichi where his eyes lingered on her lips. The very lips he dared to touch with his own 2 days ago. He smirked inwardly… no one else was going to do that but him in the future. It was something he never had plans for up until now. Sure he knew getting her back would be, literally a pain in the ass, she wasn't an easy one to please. He made a mental note not to get in her way though. She found it to be annoying and stressful especially when she had some steam to let out. It was good therapy. Anyone being pounded into the ground was better than him. Savvy?

Awhile later they had their attackers tied up in chakra bonds compliments of our favorite pink haired kunoichi. It was also very tight because the enemy had chosen to comment on her "very flat chest." They were the Cloud nin as Kakashi had noted before who had took the job of killing the tax collector they hadn't even met yet. "Tell us who sent you," Sasuke demanded. He may have been younger than them but he was definitely intimidating with those legendary eyes of his. The one who seemed to be the leader smirked tiredly and retorted, "Why the Raikage of course," the rest of the team laughed nervously at the small joke. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and gave a horrifying image of his own death a hundred times over. The man's breathing became erratic, eyes wild, and had started to foam at the mouth. The rest were silent at the jokester's mental demise finally paying attention to the Uchiha. _'At least foreign shinobi respect me… with a little persuasion to do so,'_ he thought while continuing, "Anymore wise cracks or prolonging the inevitable and you'll have to deal with her. I'm the one with the most patience… she isn't," he nudged his head towards Sakura who was cracking her knuckles in response to his threat.

They gulped but still kept quiet. It was Naruto's turn. "Who hired you?" he inquired.

"A…A man named Masao Ichi,"

"Shut it, kohai!"

"Who is this Masao Ichi? Did he hire you directly or leave some messenger for you to deal with?" Sakura continued on from that point.

"We never really met the guy. He's supposed to be some washed up big shot back in Grass."

"Dammit! Listen to your elders for once! Don't give the-,"

"Let him talk!" She boomed punching a nearby tree into splinters.

They all shivered at her dominating forcefulness. "Th-there's noth-thing else! WE SWEAR!" The tattle tale started to sniffle.

Sakura lifted a brow. "Well then, I guess there's no other need for you to be alive then."

Sakura turned to Sasuke after he made that last comment. Was he serious? He had a weird smirk on though. The remaining sane nin started to squirm and beg for their lives in reaction to his seemingly cold words. "Ne, Sasuke-teme I want to see that through," Naruto added. Kakashi smirked with a light tint on his cheeks once again reading that familiar book. His team had their moments. They also made his job easier. "Dibs on the little one who called me flat chested," Sakura called out as she punched her fist into her other palm. "Naruto can I see that windmill shuriken you always carry around?" she asked the blonde. He cocked his head in confusion but summoned it anyway. Handing it to her he asked, "What are you gonna do with it?" She held it up to her face covering it up to the point where you could only see one of her peridot eyes and responded, "You'll see," looking down menacingly at the brown nose. His face was stricken with tears as he shook with fear of someone so beautiful. Guess that's what you get for calling her names. _'She really is sensitive to monikers isn't she?'_ Sasuke thought while silently observing Sakura.

He watched her move with the motion of readying to throw the shuriken at her desired target. Her hips swayed one way while she curved the other making her pose look like a war goddess's. Immediately he was caught in her silent dance as if nothing else mattered. The gaze went down to her backside then to her creamy thighs that tightened when she braced herself. Everything seemed to be in slow motion and dazzled him as ruby and golden leaves surrounded her while falling down and acting as a carpet for her knee high boots. All this happened within a blink of an eye but due to Sasuke's Sharingan, which he was very grateful for, he saw everything in full detail. The unfortunate target was not the rude yet pathetic nin tied up nin but in fact was the one spying up in the trees. He or she fell down with a thud followed by a sickening crack and a second smaller thud. Sasuke knew they were there but didn't know she did. He smirked softly at this realization as her pink hair relaxed after her action. All the while not noticing the 2 pairs of eyes, one blue and the other black, look at him in earnest and curiosity.

The spying nin that was now a corpse, thankfully, bore the Cloud hitai-ate whose death installed a new fear into the ones she didn't even target. "Anything else you'd like to tell her before she loses her patience and lops off your head too?" Kakashi asked from behind. The shuriken came back to its user and was caught by the strong arm that was Naruto's. "That was awesome Sakura-chan!" She grinned sweetly and gave her thanks and then glared at the remaining nin commenting, "Casualties of Cloud squad; one dead, one incapacitated, three wounded, and ready for death," She inched closer and they started screaming. Oh the joy of acting evil.

\./

It turns out that this Masao guy was a Black Market merchant who actually owned a home legally in the Wave Country. He never paid attention to it that much and their client had foreclosed it due to lack of payments on his ownership. The house contained several forged works as well as processed drugs. Drugs Sasuke recognized because he took them from Kabuto while under Orochimaru's "guidance." The guy was made a laughing stock because of his carelessness. _'Looks like someone can't control their temper or handle their embarrassment,'_ Sakura thought. She re-read her report over and over again just to make sure she put everything down. **'Like you're any different!'** Inner Sakura accused punching a fist up in the air in protest. She sighed at her inner self who was currently wearing her out again. Something told her that they shouldn't have left them alive like that even if they were set to not wake up after a week due to her "acupuncture" skills with the senbon needles. Shizune gave those to her for her last completion of an A-ranked mission. She sweat dropped. What a gift. She made good use of it though, sloppy or not. It actually came in handy. Usually Anbu used these needles when taking down targets that weren't supposed to be killed. _'Anbu,' _she thought._ I'd like to be one someday. Maybe even have a few of my own squads. That would be cool…'_

"Helloooo, earth to Sakura-chan!" she blinked out of her haze and looked at Naruto's brilliant azure eyes. Why is it, that all the dim bulbs get such pretty shades? Hinata sure was lucky, but then again she could stare into Sasuke's endless voids any day. Still she kept thinking about 2 days ago. She wasn't sure about what she was supposed to feel. She didn't feel like getting hurt again. She also didn't know if she was supposed to say anything back at him. Ignoring Naruto she looked at Sasuke who showed nothing on his face. As usual. His eyes having been caught by hers slowly turned to look at her. She was staring at him with a blank look. _'What is she always thinking about?'_ He raised an eyebrow as if asking her what's wrong. She snapped out of it, blushed, and quickly looked the other way. Naruto and Kakashi saw the whole thing but the blonde was the only one who wanted to pry more.

"Ne Sakura-chan, what's wrong? Ever since we took custody of Kimishiro-san you've been acting like a bi-… Mmmmph!" Sakura wondered what Naruto was going to say as Sasuke was the one to keep him from finishing the sentence. She shrugged it off. It was true though. Ever since Kimishiro-san, the tax collector, came onto their part of the mission she was pretty mad. For starters the guy had enough nerve to say he didn't want some "man-wanna-be" protect him and that she should stay in the kitchen like all obedient women should. That made her want to pummel him into hell. How dare he disrespect her in such a way?! "Even so Sakura is one of our best kunoichi. You wouldn't want to put your life in anyone else's hands," Kakashi had reassured him earlier. "Hmph, if you say so," he commented back starting on their trail once again. The guy wasn't even that impressive to begin with. He had a pot belly, from drinking too much beer she was sure, middle aged, bald, smelled like something putrid, and burped every five seconds. The word disgusting was not in his vocabulary and it clearly wasn't near what he should've been described. But she held her tongue and hid behind a forced smile. Every time she flashed him it, he mumbled, "…whore."

Sakura lunged for the client but never got to her desired point because she was being held back by the remainder of her team. This mission was chock full of things that looked down on kunoichi, especially this one, whose self esteem was dwindling fast. They finally ended up staying the night at some bar after walking for five hours. The client was complaining too much and Sakura's frustration from a growing migraine and ending period was getting to be too much. _'Just get something to eat, bid goodnight to everyone, brush your teeth and wash your face, then got to bed,'_ is what she told herself but couldn't act upon because Kakashi sensei insisted she keep an eye on the client, who was currently getting laid by some "real" whores. She had to go outside to spy with Sasuke on a rooftop while Naruto and Kakashi were in a nice, warm, drunken hell as added security. She'd rather be there than here. With **him**. Sakura stole a glance at **him** then looked away. His face looked so good in the moonlight but what threw her off was the Sharingan he had on right now looking at _everything_ with a straight face. How could he? She looked up at the moon that illuminated the boy to her left and sighed.

"Sakura?"

'_Such a pretty moon. It's full tonight.'_

"…"

'_Why do I have to be outside in the cold? Kakashi sensei could handle it over easy…'_

"… Sakura."

'_Daydreams sure are weird or is it a nightdream? … hey, why is Sasuke's face right in front of mine?'_

Snap. Snap. Wave. "Sa-ku-ra…"

'…' "Kyah!" Crash.

Sakura sat up rubbing the back of her head with a weirded out Sasuke staring at her. "Um… yes? What is it Uchiha-san?" she tried to force a "bare with me smile" on her face but Sasuke knew better. He frowned. "Why are you so out of it today? That's the 19th time you've looked my way then sighed…" he trailed off looking at the client get busy. His eye twitched but that's all she was able to see and he was glad for it. His face was completely red. Getting out a cool patch for her newly formed lump, she snorted and said, "What do you think? You're smart. You figure it out. I can't believe you counted…" Sasuke looked at her in the corner of his eye. He smirked. Even though it was dark she was able to see this as well and a blood vessel popped but she held her cool for a little while longer. "So I make you anxious, do I?" She looked at their assignment as if daring him to hold his own longer than she could, "No, you make me uncomfortable, and I hate the way you're so full of yourself. If you ever want me to fall for you ever again, though I doubt that would happen in your lifetime, then you'd better drop the act. You were never like this before," she finished.

He turned fully to her and challenged, "I could say the same about you," for another few minutes he stared at her, staring at the scene unfold downward. Her face was getting hot at the very explicit scene being shown to her. It was just too gross so she looked elsewhere for suspicious activity. She saw him smirk and lean on the edge with his elbow, out of the corner of her eye, to get a better view of her face. Like he was begging for attention… or a broken nose. She ignored him and the rest of the night went like that until Kakashi changed shifts with her.

Glossary: Kya: a sound effect for a scream… (I wonder how they manage to scream it…)

Preview: He plopped his head on her chest in complete bliss. _'I'll take this anytime,'_ he thought while tiredly sighing. Sakura went blank for a minute at his action. Sure he was as tired as her but that didn't give him the authority to bury his face into where it didn't belong! Her entire face heated up and was covered by the usual blush that adorned her burning cheeks. He was not going to get away with this! "Hey, you, get off of me! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She got even more miffed by the second when he glanced at her nonchalantly and turned back to his comfortable position mumbling something. "Wha-what did you say!?" she yelled at him earning a flinch. "Resting," he said. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well rest somewhere else! My… ano… is not a pillow!" She felt him smirk and was about to smack him over the head to knock some good sense into him but failed as he caught her hand in mid air. _'Dammit…'_ she cursed him for being alert. He looked up again making sure he rubbed against her, making her eye twitch, and put on the pout Naruto was talking on about. Sakura froze… **'Holy shit!'** as he asked, "Just for 10 minutes?" She stared at him with a strange look not giving any indication of a _no_ and he nuzzled into the valley more. _'I could get used to this…'_

(A/N: So? What do you think? Way too short? Sorry I was rushing. Promise the next chapter will be bigger and better!)


	10. Temptation

(A/N: Oi it's me! As promised I hereby give you a bigger and better chapter. Hope you enjoy as it gets little um… intense. I have to pay the consequences since I hinted that Sasuke is indeed _not a virgin._ Runs away from Sakura emitting blood lust. Although this is rated M, I feel, that I will not be writing any erotic stuff in my stories. Believe it or not I am that innocent. If there ever is a lemon… well I won't be writing it... maybe one of you will. I can only get so close to a... well you know.)

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Wish I did…**

Title: Old Wounds that are Hard to Heal

Chapter 9: Temptation

A pink haired kunoichi and a dark haired shinobi walked into the bar gaining the attention of almost everyone in the room. It went quiet as stares were directed at them and made the pink haired kunoichi squirm inside, although on the outside she glared back at them. _'Are we really a rare site to see?'_ she wondered as Sasuke ignored them and found a booth that the both of them slid into to sit down. Sasuke motioned the waitress over and ordered a drink, Sakura water. "Anything else?" the waitress asked with a cute grin. She looked at Sasuke the whole time which pissed Sakura off. She wanted food too! She was starving! The atmosphere started to ease from its current tension to its past merry making. Sakura gaped at the amount of women in the area that barely wore anything attracting customers. Quite a few of them stopped at their table and batted their eyelashes at Sasuke, which he ignored, and tried to even get in bed with him. Sakura noticed this as well as a few other things. A lot of men were staring at her like she was a piece of meat. Some whistled, howled, and even licked their lips at her trying to get her attention. She wanted to puke.

Finally the waitress came over with their drinks and put them down on the table making sure to expose her chest right in front of Sasuke. _'Why of all the…!'_ Her eyes narrowed in on the waitress leaning in to Sasuke's ear whispering something. Sasuke nodded which rose whatever doubt she had in her mind about his self control. He even ordered an alcoholic beverage on the mission for crying out loud! The waitress stole a glance at Sakura, who twitched, and while doing so nipped Sasuke's ear with her teeth. Sakura felt her face get warm as she scowled at the retreating back of the waitress. **'That lil' bitch!'** Inner Sakura screamed in frustration pulling her hair out. But all outer Sakura did was take a sip at her water and close her eyes. She was bugging and she knew it. Why would she get so upset that someone just made a move on Sasuke like that? She didn't care! All that did matter was the fact that the slut thought she and Sasuke were together. It was a complete insult to her intelligence… at least she thought it was.

"Jealous?" he called out to her scanning the crowd for possible enemies. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him smirking. She grew hotter and glared in his direction. Why was he so good at rustling her feathers? And no she's _not jealous!_ What a narcissist. She looked out at the crowd as well so he couldn't see her well as she told him, "As if, Uchiha," he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw red ears stick out of her pink mop of hair. "Hn," he said and focused in on a couple or customer and employee lap dancing. Sakura saw what he was looking at and twitched, she twitched more when he found her staring and snickered. "Shut up," she commanded. He obeyed but left the smirk on his face. It still irked her, that stupid smirk. Then something came out of the smirk that she wasn't able to hear. "Nani?" she asked motioning to her ear. Sasuke leaned closer to whisper it so that nobody else could hear this time, "Wanna try?" She looked at him stupidly and lifted her eyebrow in confusion. He took her chin into his hand quickly making her jump a bit and avert her eyes resulting in his complete amusement snorting. He turned her head to the "couple" and whispered deeper and closer to her announcing, _"That."_ Sakura's eyes went wide as she involuntarily shivered. Sasuke felt her light tremor and smirked leaning in closer nipping at her ear. Sakura stiffened for a second at what she felt on her right side. She was burning with heat that rose from her chest and spread like wild fire throughout her body. _'That feels good… hey wait!'_ she jerked free of his grasp and backed up into her seat trying to escape him, rubbing her ear as if he'd taken a chunk out of it. His hand was still suspended in the air as he stared at her reaction with cool eyes and put it back down to his side cocking his head.

A few more seconds passed as she dared to look at him again. He was staring at her this time with a smug face. "Stop playing and do your job, Uchiha," she hissed low calming down with her body temperature decreasing within each controlled breath. His face went stoic at the next thing he said, "Who's playing?" Her eyes widened at this and she turned her head the other way. "Look, I don't know what's going on with you and all claiming that you love me and crap. Heck you said you _think_ you love me which means you're not so sure yourself. I…" she looked back at him who still stared at her. He was listening… at least she thought so. He was so unreadable but at times completely predictable. "I can't reciprocate your feelings. Those… for you… they're gone." She looked at his glass which tightened in response to what she confessed. It made her nervous again. **'C'mon! For once have some backbone!'** Inner Sakura yelled at her outer self. "Aa, that still doesn't mean I'll give up," her eyes widened at his confession as well then they narrowed. "It'll pass. Believe me. You'll realize that it was just some stupid little infatuation," she muttered. He heard despite her decreasing tone, "Keep telling yourself that," he emitted as the waitress came by and dropped off their orders.

Her heart skipped a beat then pumped blood faster and faster as he looked out into the crowd once more and ignored everything that was probably clicking in her head. _'What's he getting at?'_ She narrowed her eyes at her plate and took her chopsticks out and picked up some food to sniff it for her suspicion. "So are you going to eat or what?" he asked not looking at her. She smirked when an idea popped up in her head. _'Time to kill two birds with one stone,'_ "Right," she said and grabbed his plate and pushed hers away. Sasuke stared at her as she gave him an innocent gaze. He frowned when she asked, "What?" he shook his head and scowled in her direction. "…childish. Just because I said something you didn't like," She slurped a noodle from the tomato based dish he ordered. If he loves her so much he wouldn't mind giving one of his "many" favorites to her would he? (He doesn't have many by the way) Inner Sakura squealed at the genius that was she. "What? Did you like this meal in particular? Sorry. It's just that red is my favorite color. I couldn't help it you know? Why don't you have my dish? It's pretty spicy," she slurped another noodle making his eye twitch.

He growled and reached for his "new meal" but stopped when she slammed his chopsticks in front of the plate, centimeters from his fingers. He moved his hand this way and that trying to get the food. His stomach was growling and dammit he was hungry! In the end he didn't even get to eat a bite of food. What's more is that it seemed she had a bottomless pit. He was sure she was the type to have a small stomach but hers was made out of iron. He slumped against his chair and huffed folding his arms. Sakura burped a bit and said, "Excuse me," while smiling innocently and batting her eyelashes at him asking for a fake "forgive me." "What the hell is your problem, Sakura?" he grumbled through his teeth. She giggled and his eye twitched.

"Hmm, nothing. It's just that spicy foods aren't good to eat when on a mission. Bad indigestion."

"So what?"

"Soooo, if you added that with the saké you ordered you'd have instant acid reflux. No kidding."

"I've eaten things like this all the time!"

"Temper, temper, I was only looking out for your well being."

"…"

"I'm going upstairs to _my_ room. Have fun lap dancing with the local whores,"

"…"

'_Crap… that slipped. I didn't want to say that out loud.'_

"Sakura…"

She stopped and turned her head slightly not making any contact with his eyes.

His eyes probably contained hurt but she could care less. Seeing his face for the whole day was enough.

"Are you trying to make me hate you?"

She didn't answer and looked at several sluts glaring at her as well as the waitress who dropped off their bill, much to her dismay. "It'll work as long as you don't hate me now. Which I know happens to be the case… prove to me why and how you could ever love anyone but yourself. Maybe then we'll talk." She continued to walk towards the staircase. He crushed the bill in his hands out of frustration, dark diamonds filled with her figure, trailing her path to the staircase.

\./

Sakura rushed up the stairs to her rented room for the night. She didn't know why but when she felt her back being invisibly burned by his eyes she felt nervous and giddy. To actually think she was winning their arguments again was a pure rush for her. Her heart beat wild at her review of all that happened. _'Wait, my heart is beating a little too fast for a sudden sprint… kuso, I almost forgot my stupid stunt,'_ she forgot what she had just done. She could practically imagine his shocked wide eyed, jaw dropped face when finding out what she just did. Save his sorry ass. Sure she could have blown up the waitress's spot but that didn't seem to be the right thing to do. Someone was pulling the strings from behind and it made her even more unsettled. She paused at her rambles listening to mumbling coming from a door just beyond her room. The murmurs became clearer and louder as she inched closer to the door. She held her ear close to the doors surface instantly hearing something like furniture cracking. Her curiosity grew more at the conversation beyond the separating wood.

Sakura's eyes widened at her new discovery. So her suspicions were true. This isn't good. Sasuke will probably order another drink or meal and they'd try again. Sometimes she hated being the only med-nin in the team. It was a pain in the butt if people didn't realize the things you did. Then when you try to prove it they ignore you. She had no time to dawdle. Since she was going to pay for Sasuke's apparent unawareness she was going to be in hell as her fee soon. Teleporting to her room instead of opening it by key, before the door where she eavesdropped had opened; she reached inside of her bag on the counter rummaging for her earpiece. Her body heated up in sudden panic, all of it, she was sure, was because of the drug. She kept her mind on getting rid of the drug running in her blood stream while turning the dial to the correct frequency. Turning it on, she tried to steady her breathing that was growing irregular, and talking into it she called, "Kakashi-sensei are you there?"

Static. "Yes, Naruto and I are readi-… I mean surveying the area."

She rolled her eyes. "Leaving those nin alive was a big mistake. Their leader and employer are here. It seems they want to get rid of us all."

"Is Sasuke there with you?"

"No."

"…why?"

"Because we sorta had a little disagreement and I stormed upstairs." She slapped her forehead. _'Why do I never stop my mouth these days? Ino is sinking in.'_

"… sigh, okaaaay… why are you breathing so hard?"

"Um well about that…"

\./

Sasuke couldn't believe his luck. All the tricks he had were not working. He realized he sounded like he was hunting prey and mentally kicked himself for it. _'I said I **loved** her. What else does she need?'_ Whenever anything got in his way of a goal he destroyed it leaving it off to die a slow and painful death. Love was a different story as it glanced at him once and didn't hesitate to swallow him up whole. It was something he was experiencing again for the first time in ages and it was a different type of affection he had yet to decipher. Heck he found it hard to even spit the word out of his mouth during that little "confession." A fond memory or two contained "motherly love" from his oka-san, while this one new experience, what people called "falling in love" with the Hokage's apprentice. He didn't understand why they called it "falling" but had a sneaking suspicion as to why. Shaking his head and snapping out of those distracting thoughts he looked out at the crowd again trying to keep his eye on anything out of the ordinary.

Bzzzt. Krrkl. "Sasuke, you there?" he sighed and tapped the button on his earpiece to reply.

"Yeah, I'm here. Is something the matter?"

"Actually, yes. Do you remember the nin that we took care of before taking the tax collector in our custody?"

"How could I forget?" He rolled his eyes tired of this mission's events.

"…"

His eye twitched. "Kakashi…"

"Ah, right, um well since we left them alive they are here now. In fact they are upstairs on the floor consisting of our rented bedrooms."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this and suddenly became interested in what his former sensei had to say, which was, "They are in room 5E. Sakura was the first one to notice this. She was even attacked by a spy while checking in on our client but seems to be alright now." He absentmindedly nodded and left the bill there with the money but no tip. "I'll go get her so we can finish the termination."

"NO!"

Sasuke winced a bit from the yelling. "That was my ear Kakashi. Please tell me why I shouldn't send you to a mental hell hole."

"Because I'm your superior."

Sasuke sighed, _'Ok, then,' _"Why can't I go get Sakura?" he asked agitated.

"She's temporarily indisposed but she's alright. Your task is to take out the messenger's bodyguards and ask questions."

"What do you mean she indisposed? What the hell happened to her?" he demanded with a rising voice. The people around him stopped what they were doing and stared at him. He glared back and they went back to whatever they were doing before. Sweat drop anyone? Sasuke couldn't explain it but he was really scared and it was because Sakura was hurt.

"It's something that can't be fixed by you, me, or, Naruto. Just don't disturb her and after you're done with your task wait there until we arrive. Understood?"

"… Kakashi… where are you and Naruto by the way?"

"We're chasing more of the leader's subordinates but my guess is that the leader is with the messenger dispersing the fire power. Cut off the head and the rest of the body will die, right?"

"Are you saying that the dobe can't reproduce as much clones as there are enemies? That's something I refuse to believe."

"You don't have to… anyway carry out your task again and wait for the two of us to get there."

His jaw tightened at these weird new orders simultaneously with the tugging of his chest. Something was wrong with Sakura but he had to carry out his orders first. As long as Kakashi said she was alright he might as well calm down. He huffed getting up from his seat and headed for the stairs. Just before he put his foot on the first step something pulled him into something squishy. He looked to his right at what Sakura called a "local whore" and smirked inwardly agreeing with her claim. The woman was pulling his entire body towards her chest and she had this glazed over look in her eye that seemed full of lust. He had an urge to hit something. "Hey hot stuff, why don't you play with me and my friends? We're so lonely and were wondering if you could get rid of our boredom," she topped it off with a playful squeaky little laugh. _'Someone please kill me…'_ he gagged inside.

"No," he said it was without any emotion or tone of voice but inside he was furious. Why was it that the female race, no matter what age tried to force their way to his attention? Sakura was never this bad. In fact she gave him lots of space unlike her rival. The whore's face fell a little bit but was completely surrounded by a happy façade. She was pissed and he could tell. It was her fault anyway. "Are you sure?" she asked, purring into his ear. He jerked away and took back his arm that seemed to be loosing blood due to lack of circulation. "Pretty much," he guaranteed and left a shocked prostitute in his absence as he rushed upstairs. Stealthily he made it towards the location he was designated to while masking his chakra. _'Sharingan,'_ he looked through the door counting 6 chakra figures. _'Assuming their client is in that room as well, that makes five bodyguards,'_ he thought making hand signs for a teleportation jutsu. The next thing he knew he was in the room.

"What the-! Where did you come from?" he cocked his head at the person who yelled the question. The bodyguards were on immediate alert mode and looked for an opening so they could catch him off guard. Too bad for them he doesn't let his guard down when by himself. The only time he feels comfortable killing is when he's alone. He hates doing it in front of Sakura. He knew that she was the last person to expect to be traumatized from nin being killed right in front of her face but he's shown a little too much enjoyment while doing it. The enjoyment still comes from the seal, which he's having a little trouble controlling lately, but it never stopped her reaction. She'd turn back into her normal self after his little high but gave off a cautious air afterwards. The dobe didn't seem to notice. He wanted to show her more than a killing machine… like she said… show her why and how he loves her. He has a lot of work cut out for him.

He smirked at the hesitant nin surrounding him reaching for their kunai. He himself took his kusanagi out and pointed it towards their employer who gulped in fear. "Where else? Outside," he answered his indirect question before disappearing in a blur and reappearing back at his previous position. The surrounding nin dropped dead before earning a yelp from the scared, whimpering man that Sasuke targeted. They all moaned before breathing their last and spilling their life out onto the floor. He frowned while, teasing the man, "I'm disappointed. You only had 5 bodyguards. Do they _not_ care about their client?" he inched closer to the man who shrunk into a corner he backed up in. Sasuke paused a second catching the reflection of the man's wide eyes. Someone was sneaking up on him. He rolled his eyes and ran in back of the guy who was ready to impale him. His brow raised as the man looked around for his target. The nin turned his head but had his neck cracked in two in the process. The man screamed this time making Sasuke's eye twitch.

He put his finger in his ear and attempted to stop the ringing but to no avail. Officially pissed he slammed the poor guy into the wall by the neck and hissed out, "I'll make your death quick and painless if you tell me why you want the guy dead."

"It-It's not me per say. M-m-m-my b-boss ordered it."

"I'm already aware of that. Tell me something I don't know." Sasuke demanded squeezing his neck harder.

"Haff. Hiiit's… gasp… hee hwants himmm deahd cuz… cuz dah guy threatened toh haaave him arrehsted byha hofficials." The victim rasped.

"Why is that? Didn't he get arrested already?" Sasuke loosened his hold.

"He…gasp…huff, threatened his wife and kids after the… collector found out he escaped and found more dope to deal with…huff… in the market but decided to leave it alone if the boss would leave him alone for his discovery."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "But your boss didn't like the terms, did he?"

The man shook his head, perspiring and panicking. Sasuke took a long gaze at the targets eyes and decided to stop playing. "My team was generous enough to let your employees live and they along with you were too stupid to get the message of our apparent mercy. You'll have to pay the consequences."

The guy's breath hitched in his throat but he didn't care anymore and sent him to a hell that burned him but allowed him to live every five seconds for what seemed 3 days. The man fell. He was still alive but Sasuke doubted that he'll ever be in his right mind again afterwards without the proper treatment. He scowled deactivating his Sharingan. He hadn't enjoyed that at all and hoped the seal didn't have as much influence as it did before as a result. He plopped down on the couch and waited for Kakashi and Naruto who appeared 5 minutes later.

He got up from the comfortable position he was in, miffed that he had to wait for their late asses. Before he got to the door Kakashi appeared in front of him. "Out of the way Kakashi," he hissed annoyed. Naruto was clueless as he looked at the scene unfold with a raised brow but Sasuke knew their former master was hiding something. "You know, you're the only one that calls me by name like they should," Kakashi said reading his book and not looking up. Sasuke growled and demanded he move before he ran him through. "What the hell is your problem, teme? Show a little compassion for the guy who busted his butt in the cold so you could get even cozier with your _Sakura-chan_." Naruto stressing the current love of his life's name made him snap and activate his eyes. He glared dangerously at Naruto who glared back defiantly. Kakashi sneaked a peek at the two and sighed, "Alright you two knock it off. Sasuke…" He turned to the dark haired teen, which was fuming but continued to look at Naruto with disdain.

"Lighten up. Naruto did nothing wrong and he is _not_ your enemy. Last time I checked he was your friend remember?" With a weary eye, Kakashi watched Sasuke calm down considerably deactivating his eyes and turn towards him, finally paying attention to what he had to say. He motioned for them to take their conversation outside of the room.

"Naruto guard Kimishiro-san. Nothing else is going on here and never will."

"What?! Why do I have to baby sit the old sicko?!"

"Cuz, I said so."

"…fine." (poor Naruto) Naruto stalked off to his designation sulking.

Kakashi waited till Naruto had disappeared into the room their charge was currently boarding, then took out his book, and spoke at the same time, (how can he do that? I can't.) "What happened between you and Sakura while I was gone?" he asked out of the blue. Sasuke's eye's narrowed, "You're changing the subject. How about focusing on the present…like now?" It was silent for awhile as Kakashi planned out his new form of verbal attack. Sometimes there was no beating around the bush with his eldest student but this was not the time to do so. It's what he specializes in. Sasuke isn't aware of it but he was always open with Kakashi whenever something came up. Maybe it was because they were so much alike when he was younger. He mentally shrugged and continued forward. "No I have to know because I think she's reverting to a month ago when we never saw her around. Like it or not, it is your fault."

Sasuke shifted his black diamonds from his teacher/leader to the floor in deep thought while stating, "Naruto already told you," Kakashi shut his book frustrated that he couldn't read. This apparently required his full attention. "I know but I want to hear it from you. Naruto wasn't always there. You have to tell me the reason why she asked to not see you, among other things, tonight." Sasuke's eyes widened as he whipped his head to Kakashi. His gaze was patient, a bit understanding, and willing to learn. It was silent again for another minute until Sasuke decided to speak breaking the silence, "Sakura and I have been fighting… a lot… I don't even know what for but I do know she started it. I don't know why it bothered me so much but she looked at me like the villagers did and she was the one that welcomed me back with tears all over her face and a smile."

The silver haired jounin nodded also remembering the day Sasuke came back home. She seemed to be really comfortable with him until they came back to the village. He smiled behind his mask, "You love that face and smile don't you? You even told her not too long ago," he commented. Sasuke looked away but his teacher saw what little red stained his cheeks. _'Look's like my kids are growing up. One up on that challenge Gai,'_ He thought still smiling. The leader shrugged and pulled out his book, "Do you remember the food served for your dinners?" he asked. Sasuke looked expectantly at him like there was more to it and slowly nodded. "Well… there was a deadly aphrodisiac slipped into the food. Sakura just simply caught whiff of it and saved your brain from being fried. It was supposed to, not only get rid of any reasonable conscious thoughts, but to get rid of mental activity at all costs making the victim brain dead."

Sasuke's heart dropped at this and beat faster than it usually did as he recovered from shock. Sakura could be dieing. Those thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi stated, "Don't worry she's extracted most of it out. She just needs to sleep the drug off… she also begged me to not let you see her. It is an aphrodisiac after all… you do know what it does, right?" Sasuke nodded and stated with a straight stoic face, "It makes your genital area heat up consistently to the point that it's so painful you need a means to relieve the pain. That means unfortunately is through sexual intercourse." Kakashi sweat dropped. _'I almost don't want to know what he did under Orochimaru's guidance,'_ he thought. "Uh…yes. That's the gist of it… but this was meant to kill the target. She explained to me that the victim dies slower if engaging in sexual intercourse, theoretically speaking, slowing down the drug's affect making it possible to save whoever is suffering. Sakura countered it and is now gradually dealing with it," he explained.

Sasuke was silent and stared at nothing in particular and said, "That doesn't explain why she doesn't want to see me." Kakashi knowingly nodded. "I have to admit I don't know the reason but I have an idea that she doesn't want you to look at her in the current state she's in. She herself told me before you came back that she hates appearing weak." Sasuke was silent at this still staring off into space.He didn't engage in anymore conversation knowing it would bug the hell out of him if he didn't check on her sooner or later and took off to her room not saying anything in closure. Kakashi as patient as always didn't expect him to be grateful in any way. He himself went in the direction of the room him and the other boys shared and started reading Icha Icha with a satisfied smile of his one eye.

\./

It was hot… or rather she was hot. Her blood was running through her veins faster and faster as her heart seemed to pump more than it should. She could feel it thumping out of control trying to escape from her chest. The drug seemed to have been doing what it was supposed to do and it gave her a feeling she really wasn't all that familiar with. It frustrated her and she wanted to cry. _'Dammit. I should've never eaten anything. I seriously have a way too strong desire to get laid. I'm… wet down there for crying out loud and I just got rid of my period. This sucks…'_ the pink haired teen took the pillow her head had laid out from under her and placed it on her face. The cool fabric of the bottom seemed to comfort her a little but got warm from her increasing body heat and made her whimper in aggravation. She felt a sweat drop trickle down her neck to meet the linen of the bed sheets. Her pores told her she soaked the rest of the sheets as well and she groaned sitting up quickly to get into a comfortable position.

_'Stupid Sasuke…'_ she thought plopping on the soaked sheets giving up her ordeal. She started to writhe this way and that to get into the spot she felt most satisfied with and finally found it. She sighed in relief but started to shake uncontrollably as the heat "down there" made it unbearable. She wanted somebody to make her feel better like some five year old child with a new cut who wanted his mommy to kiss it and make it better. Hot tears made their way down her cheeks as she shook and sobbed every 10 seconds. She groaned as the pain started to erupt. It hurt like hell and made her sob louder and louder until she heard a knock. She lifted her head a bit to get a better fix on who would be behind the door. It was him… she groaned in disappointment, _'Great now **he's** here,'_ "Go away!" she yelled.

She stifled her irregular huffing making more tears fall down her face. The door opened anyway and she rolled her eyes pulling the sheets over her head. She didn't want to see his face at all not when she was like this. A silence fell upon the two as she continued to try and breathe normally. He made her nervous no matter what situation they were in and it pissed her off. He was always able to make her feel the things she felt when they were younger. She hated the feeling. No one said a word as he walked up to the bed and stood at the place her head seemed to lay on. He raised a brow, her legs were poking out from the blanket he saw her hastily put over her pink mop of hair. He felt her tenseness and despair when he walked into the room almost making him wish he hadn't even considered the idea of seeing her. He sat on the bed, next to her, leaned down toward her level and whispered, "Can I see your face?"

She didn't respond and he pulled back, "You didn't have to do what you did. I'm sorry that you're going through a rough time because of me." She snorted and his eye twitched. He wasn't used to saying sorry and he definitely had a hard time speaking to her at all. After all, she requested **not** to see him. What he had to do was make sure she was calm. He wanted to… make it up to her as hard as it sounds. He saw the mound of the blanket move rapidly. She was shaking and huffing more. "Do you plan on suffocating yourself? It doesn't make sense, at least get yourself some fresh air." More silence. He stared at her trying to figure out what to do without upsetting her. She was mentally unstable right now but not enough to know what was best for her. His brow furrowed and he reached for the blanket that was still shuddering. He whipped it off of her earning a shocked squeak from Sakura. He threw the fabric on the floor and grabbed her hand just as she was about to jump off the bed and hide again. She thrashed this way and that demanding that he let her go. He was silent the whole time taking in her form. The poor girl was soaked from head to toe in her own sweat and her peridot spheres darted this way and that in heightened panic. Her hair was damp as well slightly messy, though he couldn't help feeling, she still looked beautiful.

"LET ME GO, UCHIHA!" he didn't and pulled her towards him against his chest. She felt the muscles of his arms and chest contract while doing the action and simultaneously heated up below earning more throbs. Tears started to leak out of her eyes. "LET GO! LET GOOO!" She tried to elbow him but when it contacted with his hard chest she got even hornier when he gave off no reaction. She shook violently as she settled down and felt something ooze in her panties. If Sasuke knew what was going on she would die of embarrassment, not that she wasn't already, as her cheeks blushed furiously. He hugged her from behind and she stopped everything she was doing. Her mind went blank and her body froze like some rabbit paralyzed by a fox's cold stare. He breathed into her ear, "Calm down." Her eyes widened and she panicked again. "N-n…no. Le-l-let me g-go. Please…l-let me g-guh go!" and then she broke down sobbing hard turning around to cry into his chest.

They stayed like that for a full half hour and then he pulled her onto his lap. She was still shuddering. "… Does it hurt a lot?" he decided to ask. He was still in her ear. She nodded up and down furiously like some little kid and had this adorable blush that stained her face. Inside he thought it was cute. It became silent again and he looked at the clock rocking back and forth. He remembered when he was still a toddler his mother used to do that to him whenever he burst out crying from or cut or falling down. (Though he'd never tell anyone) The memory made him a bit embarrassed as he mentally shook his head. It was a method to calm down the one being comforted and so far it worked. Her eyes were getting heavy but they snapped open every once in awhile verbatim with a shudder. He looked at the clock again. It was 1:30 and it would be 6:00 sharp before they started out again. The average ninja needed at least 3 hours of sleep but for her in this condition she would need 2 more at best.

"Sakura," he breathed into her ear. She shook again more violently like the time she was under the covers. His eyes widened. Every time he whispered into her ear like that he figured he was sure he made her a little more aroused than the last time, which did not help. "You need to go to sleep," she looked up into his black diamonds in confusion and hurt. They displayed a commanding air and she gave off a childish one saying that she didn't want to. Her hands fisted into his wet shirt soaked with her tears as she looked back down. He sighed inwardly and thought, _'Now what?'_ "I won't leave you I promise." She shook her head violently again. She was getting comfortable with this Sasuke that was showing a caring side he had never revealed before. She wanted it to last because the next day he'd act like nothing had happened. Her eyes grew watery at this realization and she started to sniffle again signaling another on pour of the water works.

"Sakura look at me," he commanded, but it sounded like a request in her ears, which one of them was deathly close to his mouth. If he said one more word she would snap and claim that mouth of his. The pink haired kunoichi seemed hesitant in her decision to actually look at him or not. "Please?" he begged her pressing his bottom lip up against her outer lobe. Sakura's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat as she turned her head violently towards him and reached up to kiss those sexy lips and smashed them onto his unsuspecting form. She elaborated more on his frozen figure with her eyes shut knowing that his eyes would be wide asking her what the hell she was doing. But it was far from his expectations. He didn't know if it was wise to try the idea he had brewing in his mind or not but it made his blood pump through his heart faster.

Deciding she wanted some sort of form of feedback she pressed her chest up against his chiseled body and felt her temperature go up urging her to take him now. Sakura never knew how to kiss especially like what she was doing now. It all seemed instinct and it made her heart bleed. **'He's all ours for the taking! Fuck him now!'** inner Sakura cheered. She for once concurred and made another move and pushed him off of her down to the bed using what little chakra she had left with her strength. His eyes were hazed over in deep thought as to what he should do but he was watching _everything_. Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes. It was fun to act foolishly under influence because it meant that you had an excuse to lose your responsibility. But would Sasuke be the responsible one? Or will he fulfill her desire like every other whore he slept with under Orochimaru? She mimicked the smirk she saw the whores down below give Sasuke and other male customers. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw her behavior change rapidly and warned, "Sakura…" she was ignoring him and touching his chest that suddenly became bear because she ripped off his shirt. Her hands were making circular motions around his abs and tendons pulling and rubbing an act that he was sure was being controlled by her subconscious. Nevertheless his breath hitched after panting a bit when she started giving him her inexperienced hickey.

He shook his head inwardly while his face portrayed a wicked blush that Sakura couldn't see because she was busy with his shoulder. Sakura impatiently made the next move making her pelvis push against his only she met a bulge that made his pant feel really tight. She gasped at the sensation and did it again making Sasuke think, _'Holy Shit!'_ He could help his hormones he knew that but Sakura couldn't. What was worse is that it seemed she did this before. So far he was just laying there thinking and she was stuck with a rag doll. He had to stop this now but had caught a whiff of her hair and panted. It smelled like mix between cherries and raspberries, he wasn't sure, he was sure that it got rid of his common sense as he lost his nerve and thrust back into her earning a loud moan. They hadn't even taken off the layers of clothes off yet and now proceeded to having dry sex.

He turned her over roughly making her gasp in shock then retaliated grabbing his crotch earning a growl. They both were sweaty now just aroused at the presence of the other and kissing fiercely and touching places of the other they wouldn't normally touch. He bit and gnawed on her already bruised lip while slipping under her shirt and grabbing a breast smirking once in awhile on her chin when she groaned in pleasure not wanting to wait any longer for the real thing. He took her mouth into his when she groaned again and started exploring at his tongue. Sakura responded 10 seconds later learning quickly feeling every inch of his mouth and battling out with his tongue after remembering his outline. Both gasped for air after a full minute and Sakura couldn't stop touching she wanted this or thought she wanted it but the point is her mind was screaming one word over and over in her head, _'Now,_' it died down a bit as she started tugging on his pants and thrusting against him again making him hiss and swear.

The response to his incoherent one was again, _'NOW.'_ She couldn't help it and whispered it into his ear after sucking on it for awhile he made several marks on her as well. She said it again louder this time, "NOW." Sasuke froze at his ministration rigid as ever and her head screamed. She thrust again into his pants but got no reaction even though his erection was still there. She gave out a bit of a whimper and wrapped her legs around him dragging him down to her aching core but he didn't budge and stayed strong. She was getting panicky now and whined, "Uuuuchihaaaaaa," nipping at his ear. He winced at the mention of his surname.

now.

Now.

NOW.

Now…

NOW!

She huffed and started to whimper again, "Pl-Pleeeeease n…now!" and plopped back on the pillow that was supposed to support her head that happened to be invalid at the time. His bangs his eyes that were widened in horror… he leaned towards her face ready to kiss her. She closed her eyes waiting but the feeling of his lips against hers smirking in between smooches never occurred. Her peridot eyes panicked out of worry and searched for the lips. Before she got to do so she looked into the Sharingan pair that was his. Her heart sank and she felt her self get drowsy as it spun hypnotizing her. Before she blacked out a tear slid down her cheek and she tried to reach those lips once again. Hers lightly brushed against his making the last view of his face appear hurt and ashamed as she plunged into darkness.

\./

Sasuke's eyes stared at the figure that slumped out of exhaustion. She had kissed him or tried to kiss him again even after she knew she was going to be knocked out. What did it mean? Was that the drug talking? He remembered the look in her eyes. They gave off a little hint of lust but the rest was sadness and longing. He let out a frustrated breath he didn't know he was holding. He tucked her in and contemplated what to do next. He did say he wouldn't leave her but..._'What did we just almost-,'_ he looked towards the culprit who was sleeping in satisfaction now letting out a content sigh and mumbled a few incoherent things he didn't understand. "Great…" he said staring up to the ceiling. Her lids revealed a darker shade as if she wore eye shadow and it seemed was complimented with puffy red bags as well. Her sweat-streaked, tear-stained, pale face was way too sickly looking for his liking. Before he tucked her in he remembered some hickey's he had placed on her that were turning red or already purple and looked out into the window.

He had tried to take advantage of her. Maybe it wasn't love at all maybe it was hormones. He shook his head this time rubbing his neck and feeling swollen skin from her own proclamation of property and winced. No. He liked it when she was violent, especially when mad at him, he liked it when she talked only to him about the things she'd made sure he was interested in, (even tho he never showed it) and loved it when she smiled at him which was rare. That smile she'd displayed when they'd no… when he'd almost lost it too was animal like. Not that he didn't like the new smile that made his erection bulge more against his pants, it was just the same one the whores or sound kunoichi who would give him before jumping his bones, had given him and it made him sick. Sakura was not a whore. She respected her body and expected others to do so as well. His heart dropped and reviewed what she said to him before going upstairs, _'…prove to me why and how you could ever love anyone but yourself.' _He knew how to sex someone up but he didn't know how to love the way she could. He was stuck and was sure to be immobile when she woke up. "Kuso," he muttered looking out the window once again. He was going to hurt from holding it in.

Glossary: Nani? - What?, kuso- shit or damn it (you pick)

Preview: He plopped his head on her chest in complete bliss. _'I'll take this anytime,'_ he thought while tiredly sighing. Sakura went blank for a minute at his action. Sure he was as tired as her but that didn't give him the right to bury his face into where it didn't belong! Her entire face heated up and was covered by the usual blush that adorned her burning cheeks. He was not going to get away with this! "Hey, you, get off of me! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She got even more miffed by the second when he glanced at her nonchalantly and turned back to his comfortable position mumbling something. "Wha-what did you say!?" she yelled at him earning a flinch. "Resting," he said. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well rest somewhere else! My… ano… is not a pillow!" She felt him smirk and was about to smack him over the head to knock some good sense into him but failed as he caught her hand in mid air. _'Dammit…'_ she cursed him for being alert. He looked up again making sure he rubbed against her, making her eye twitch, and put on the pout Naruto was talking on about. Sakura froze… **'Holy shit!'** as he asked, "Just for 10 minutes?" She stared at him with a strange look not giving any indication of a _no_ and he nuzzled into the valley more. _'I could get used to this…'_

(A/N: I know, I know you hate me! The preview here was a bit um rushed. See I was planning that for the next chapter (dodges kunai and other dangerous weapons) and I messed up my entire layout. Yes, I do plan outlines like an author would, it's really, really hard. Anyway I promise to make it up to you guys. I can't just suddenly jump from Sakura's uneasiness to pure submission. Sasuke hasn't grown up yet aside from some (e-hem) useful techniques to bring back his clan. You want jealousy don't you? You want more tears and rage and ripped out trust, don't you? Well I don't. (runs from rabid dogs released to tear me to shreds.) But I promise you the preview will definitely go up next chapter which I'm well under way in… Oi! Don't call me a liar!)


	11. Judgement

(A/N: Hi! Is anybody else bored out of their mind like me? Good. That's what my story is here for! Enjoy. P.S.- if there are any words you don't know about why not ask me what it is? I'm tired of keeping tabs on vocabulary. 'K?)

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Wish I did…**

Title: Old Wounds that are Hard to Heal

Chapter 10: Judgment

Peridot eyes stared at the ceiling of the room. _'That was… awkward,'_ the pink haired kunoichi thought. The ceiling was white. The color white. Why was it like that? It always gave off a form of sterility to the person below it whenever they looked up. It was the color of light. People are drawn to the light whenever they need comfort and that is what she's trying to find now. It's not like anything bad had happened… although it was also nothing entirely good either. It was morning. 5:30 to be exact. She got up realizing everybody would blame her if they were off schedule. She looked up again at the ceiling. The hospital she worked at and asylums she erratically helps out at are all around white. Why was that? Did it give patients a sense of comfort? Whatever it did, it worked. Sakura thought she was going crazy. She remembered what happened when she woke up to chirping birds when turning on the nozzle of the shower.

Flashback

_As described before she woke up to the sound of chirping birds ready to go south for the winter. Her eyes hazily cleared up in confusion as to where the hell she was because she recognized she wasn't home. Then it hit her…she was still on a mission. What happened? Her eyes widened out of shock and she shot up out the bed she lay in. Sasuke was next to her leaning on a chair sleeping. He looked like he was having a nightmare but seemed comfortable where he slept. Sweat dripped profusely from his forehead and met his dark brows that furrowed together in pain. His breath was still but she saw the irregular pattern looking at his rising and falling chest. Then he too, woke up from his light sleep, or nightmare, noticing the disturbance of air that cloaked the room. His dark eyes were unfocused for a bit and looked lost. He blinked a few times making it seem painful to do so in the process._

_Out of instinct she touched his forehead and forced chakra to cool his head down. He looked up at her in surprise but never moved from his current position. Her heart beat wasn't calm either despite her outward demeanor. She might've been having a heart attack; she was sure with her heart pounding like a jackhammer. But Sasuke didn't notice as he gave off no indication he did so once he calmed down from her reflex. She retracted her hand with his midnight eyes still staring at her in deep thought. The Peridot eyes she had owned looked from his forehead to her hand, he had a red spot from where she tried to cool down his mental fever, she couldn't look him in the eyes either because she was ashamed of last night. They were like that for 10 minutes until she turned her face entirely to the window blushing at his staring. She didn't see that he cocked his head in studying her behavior. She finally broke the silence by saying, "Good morning," he blinked at her squeak and realized that she was utterly embarrassed. He didn't blame her and decided to respond to the greeting for her comfort with a, "'Morning…" and stood up._

_Excusing himself for a minute, he went into the bathroom, while she was having a meltdown. 'Mou, this is bugging the hell out of me! Why does he never show any reaction to anything that happens between us?! He's always got that stupid smirk or indifferent façade that he gives some idiot! I'm not an idiot! Far from it…yet he's trying his hardest to show me how he feels. Even if he does screw it up sometimes…he… he cared for me last night. Or maybe not? Maybe he-," suddenly his face was right in front of hers as she was brought out of his thoughts. She blinked looking at his dark eyes staring back at her then, mimicked what she saw for the longest time until he spoke, "Sakura?" irritated. "KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" CRASH! As soon as she was brought out of her wits she panicked and sent the object of her thoughts colliding with the wall. Literally, she automatically summoned chakra into the palm of her hand and sent him flying away from her towards a flat surface that now had a crater formed around his poor figure. After realizing what she did her eyes widened as she went towards him and started to heal his head that had a trickle of blood rolling down to his aristocratic chin. "G-gomensai, it's just that you popped out of nowhere and well I was um…I was…" she mumbled as he stared at her with bored eyes._

_In fact, flying away from her at an enormous speed is what he was used to these days. Like a second nature he brushed it off and yawned out, "Thinking." She stopped her mumbling and looked up flushed from embarrassment and curiosity._

"_Eh?"_

"_You were thinking weren't you?"_

"_Well I… ano…" she looked down in shame, really not wanting him to know what she thought about._

"…"

"…"

"_We didn't do anything you'd regret if that's what's bothering you.."_

"…_!"_

_Her heart stopped at that statement and suddenly she felt so crestfallen. 'I can't believe I…' She suddenly thought back to several scenes from the past when she felt utterly dirty. It was when she could think about Sasuke and no one else, especially Naruto. Finding out on her own that he really liked her didn't help either when he gave her "a promise of a lifetime." She felt so diseased that she quarantined herself, afraid that they'd catch the ugly bug that she possessed. Her eyes widened in realization when it hit her. The beginning of her no-show act started when she had hated someone who had hurt her dearly but still cared for. Sure that person deserved all the hate she could muster and then some but she wasn't that type of person and she promised herself she would help that person and her friends through the hate they would be experiencing when coming back to the village. It just didn't add up except the fact that she remembered her reaction to that person coming home. He seemed to not recall it since he never brought it up but it bugged the hell out of her ever since._

_She sighed in reproach and gathered up her courage to actually look him in the face. Lifting her head she found his staring black diamonds not there. She looked towards the door where he seemed to hesitate for a bit. He opened it anyway and moved to close it behind him but paused as he heard a, "Wait!" He stopped his action and peeked over the edge of the door revealing his black diamonds and mussed up hair. "Hn?" he replied not giving a hint to any emotion whatsoever. She looked at her hands that started perspiring while breathing in and out to calm her nerves. "Ano sa… thanks… for last night I mean. It was nice of y-you," she squeezed her eyelids shut covering her Peridot orbs unaware that he was still looking at her. She bit her lip at the silence and felt something soft, warm, and wet touch her forehead. Snapping her eyes open she found no one and nothing to be caught in the act that was just initiated. The door was closed and the room designated nothing of any other presence besides her. She blinked… was that her imagination, or did he just kiss her forehead?_

End Flashback

She got out a washcloth, wet it, soaped it up, and scrubbed furiously on her face and body, especially the forehead. Something in her felt warm and seemed to feel good as if it was mending, while her heart just kept pumping away in her wake. What was it that she felt just now? Shrugging physically in response to her thoughts, she had made little warm rivulets of water run down her back in a therapeutic manner. Unconsciously she rubbed her arms in a circular motion remembering how he held her in his own style of comforting another which was surprisingly human and common. Sakura honestly thought he'd do something hurtful but the more she thought about it the more she couldn't picture it. It was weird. When they were kids, he always hurt her, whether he knew it or not. She stopped the motion and dropped her hands to her sides. She was thinking again.

\./

Meanwhile Sasuke was dousing himself in cold water ignoring the unpleasant sensation his pores gave due to the temperature shock. He ran his head over the spout repeatedly not even stopping once if some went in his ear. He leaned on the wall in front of him with his hands and frowned. _'What was I thinking? I could've been killed…'_ despite his self chastising, his cheeks uncontrollably looked red in self satisfaction as he tried to flush it away with the cold water, but failed. He spat out some water that snuck into his mouth while trying to exercise breathing techniques.

Finally turning off the shower he wrapped a towel over his lower half and draped another one over his dripping wet non existent spikes. He went over to his bed that he was "supposed" to sleep in. It would only be a matter of time before someone said something suggestive. He rolled his eyes and got out his bag containing fresh new clothes. He felt blue eyes staring at him. "Sigh, what is it, Naruto?" The blonde turned around and picked out a few familiar orange clothing and nonchalantly answered,

"Hm? Oh nothing… it's just that you… SPENT THE NIGHT OVER AT SAKURA-CHAN'S ROOM! What the hell were you doing teme? If you were doing what I think you were doing I'll kill your ass if she-,"

"I did nothing of the sort Naruto. Besides, don't you have your "Hinata-chan" to worry about?"

"H-how did you know about that?! I didn't tell you anything!" Naruto's eyes bulged out as he pointed towards Sasuke surprised and blushing.

"I was there when you were drooling all over her when my full probation was still on, you baka. Don't you ever remember anything? You dragged me all over Konoha, when you two were holding hands, dobe."

"I wasn't drooling!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"WAS NOT!"

"Ahem. May I cut in? I'm curious as to what you two were doing last night also. Let's face it I am this team's "practical" guardian and I happen to take full responsibility. If Sakura was suddenly to be with child you wouldn't be blamed I would. I think I like being alive granted the mercy of the Hokage." Kakashi commented reading his book and not looking up. _'Where the hell did he come from?'_ Sasuke thought glancing at him.

There was a long pause. The two boys looked at each other but the dark haired one looked away once Naruto smiled evilly. "We weren't doing anything."

"Was too." Naruto commented.

Was not." Sasuke countered.

"Was too." Naruto's smile stretched.

Was not!" A blood vessel popped.

"Was too." Naruto closed his ears with his hands and walked back to his clothes.

"WAS NOT!" What are they, seven?

They stopped their little feud when hearing someone knock on the door from the other side. They looked at each other again and then the latter avoided eye contact with Sasuke. He huffed off annoyed and made his way over to the door swinging it open to see the object of his last conversation with Naruto, which was just 1 minute ago and desperately hoped that she heard nothing of the conversation. His eyes twitched in suspicion as he took in her face that went beet red at seeing him half naked. She couldn't stop looking at his dripping wet torso and had her mouth slightly open. Inner Sakura squealed while having a nose bleed going on and on about how sexy the second to last Uchiha was. Outwardly Sakura agreed, gulping down her spit that threatened to choke her before she talked. Sasuke started to say something when she shoved something black in his face. It was his hitai-ate that he had supposedly left in her room. He also noticed among her blushing face that she was now looking down with her bangs obscuring his vision of her face. She didn't notice it until she started stuttering, "Y-you f-forg-got th-this!" but she was unconsciously looking at an area that was bulging just last night.

He replied with an, "Aa," taking the object and looking at her actions. She was adorable if you ask him and he felt the urge to smirk. She forced herself to look past him towards a gaping Naruto and a semi-interested Kakashi-sensei who from time to time looked up from his book. (Me: gasps) "Ano sa… I'm gonna go check up on Kimishiro-san!" she called out to him as he nodded. Sasuke raised brow at her nervous smile while retreating to their assignment's room. His black diamonds followed her all the way to the end of the hall where the preferred room was until she knocked and stepped inside. Closing the door in front of him, he felt 3 eyes look at him with suspicion hidden under their irises but refused to look at them. "Hmph, whatever you say, Sasuke. I still think you totally laid her. I mean did you see her when you opened the door? She was looking at yo-," he never finished the sentenced as he had 10 of Sasuke's kunai stuck to his clothing pinning him against the wall.

"Argh! Teme!"

"You need to learn more evasive skills Naruto, might I suggest taking a few pointers from Lady Hokage and sparring with Sakura?" Kakashi said with his eye turning into a smile hinting his amusement.

"That isn't funny, Kakashi-sensei. Do you want me to die?!" Naruto yelled back.

Sasuke went back into the bathroom to change and dry off properly with a hint of red on his cheeks. He slammed the door.

\./

Well needless to say the mission was without hiccups the rest of the way and a complete success. Sakura couldn't relax though, as she had an alertness test to study for. But in order to study she needed someone to train with. Kakashi-sensei was nowhere to be found or didn't want to be found because she knew, as the Hokage's apprentice, that he was still in the village and hadn't taken any missions since they came back. Naruto might be tired or… she still couldn't believe it… dating Hinata. (Note: He doesn't know that she knows.) Don't get her wrong she wasn't jealous. Honestly the kunoichi thought it would be a hundred or more years before he ever noticed that Hinata had a six-year-long crush on him. He was "that" dense. She was happy for them and thought they made a cute couple what with him being a loud mouthed village idiot and his new girlfriend a timid and shy noble. They do say that opposites attract. Naruto would no longer be alone when she and Sasuke were unable to keep him company. He finally had something to do with himself and never be lonely again. Now that left Sasuke, who'd told everyone, he'd be training right after they reported to the Hokage. She thought it bizarre that he'd want to kill himself over training. He should've been relaxing but it wasn't like she shouldn't be either. Still… she had an excuse and what's worse is that the excuse included someone of exceptional skill to train with until her awareness test. Not only that but she didn't apologize for her… thoughts. It was ridiculous but she still felt guilty, especially when it seemed he didn't expect anything from her. _'What a pain in the ass,'_ she thought while, sighing heading for the training grounds he was most to be found at.

\./

Shifting the weight on her backpack she knelt down on the ground and held her ear to the dirt. A soft thumping vibration was heard through the soil and she smiled. He didn't sound too far away and she was glad. Now it was a matter of knowing which direction he was in. She huffed and held her hands up to make a hand sign once again spreading a thin line of chakra on the surface of dirt. This was the same thing she used two missions ago to find an opening away from Akatsuki. Her brow twitched. It really wasn't a good method to run by finding an opening when your opponent can see chakra. Once her chakra had spread throughout the forest for at least a mile she started scanning or feeling any type of human movement. This of course would be easy granted that not many animals had two feet and five fingers that may touch the ground.

She sighed impatiently trying to feel around for the boy. _'Oh wait! There were footsteps… no not big enough to be Sasuke's… now I'm sure of it. Those are definitely his pattern of steps,'_ she knew this because when they were still genin, when she worshipped him, she looked at Sasuke's feet measuring his steps. It was just something to do when making long treks in the wilderness in order to ignore his arguing with Naruto. She sweat dropped at this realization and slouched in her position to her younger self's foolishness. _'Then again I measured all of their steps in and out of battle,'_ and it was true. Every one had their own pattern and she each recognized of them. This realization made her smile and cheer up some but paused as she felt his steps disappear. The only thing she felt was dying grass blowing in the wind and the shuffling of little animals.

Sweat dropped from her forehead to her chin. _'Ok, calm down girl. Maybe he jumped up a tree or something,'_ so she made the chakra go up trees and tried to feel his feet on a branch but came up with nothing. The breeze blew as she gulped nervously and breathed in and out methodically to calm herself down. Closing her peridot eyes from the blue world she cut off her thin chakra lining and checked the basic senses instead. Sight would be a lot of help but it calmed her down more when everything went black for some reason. So; touch, smell, taste, and hear, were left. Finally calm, she got rid of the option taste, as it was pointless to try and find a ninja like him or any ninja for that matter in t. Her nose twitched a bit in simultaneous intake of air trying to sniff around for that irony substance that might have carried in the wind. It was possible to sniff the air for blood with the trained human nose but she wasn't as good as Kakashi or his dogs.

The poor kunoichi forgot that if you tried to enhance certain things, like senses, with chakra, but without proper training, that it could be possible to damage those things until now. It stung and made tears come out of her shut tight eyelids. Smelling blood was out of the question now that her own decided to ooze down one of her nostrils. She'd never be able to tell the difference from her own and her preys. _'Owowowow… well that was stupid,'_ she thought while making a side note to ask Tsunade-sama about her idiotic experience and look at her sinuses later. Moving on… her ears twitched in high hopes of finding any nearby movement close to that of a human. She inwardly rolled her eyes getting impatient and finally getting frustrated enough to scan with her eyes open. It of course helped as she was able to recognize that certain sounds she heard like rustling in bushes; was actually wind blowing through some weeds that clotted together. She sweat dropped._ 'This is getting me nowhere. I should be able to tell what's what by gut feeling alone. Why is it that whenever my activities involve **him** I can never ever think straight?'_ she huffed blowing a strand of pink hair away from her face. Then it hit her. Not really, just metaphorically. The wind, she had forgotten to feel the changes in the air from, and a lot of it that was passing by her was not touching her back.

She whirled around only to find nothing blocking the wind from her direction this time. Her heart thundered out of panic at him finding her first before she could initiate the game of hide-and-seek. _'Well this sucks,'_ she thought turning around slowly to find midnight eyes staring at her with curiosity, shock, and amusement. She sighed and folded her arms while closing her eyes and inwardly counting to ten. This was her fault now and she wanted to avoid any bad confrontations with him lately. She opened her eyes to his whole figure, which was shirtless, and slightly distraught being filled with scratches and covered in dirt. She had to stop herself from drooling in amazement while letting out weird laughs at the eye candy. His reaction was like a little kid with those "deer caught in the head light" eyes, as if he did something wrong when she stared at his face trying to look like she wasn't checking him out. Surprisingly he spoke first uttering, "Uh, Sakura?" she chose to answer carefully without hinting any annoyance or attitude lining her words. "Hai?"

"There's uh…well," he motioned to his nose while intently looking into her eyes as if saying there was something more to the gesture. She raised a brow putting a hand on her hip impatiently, "Spit it out, Sasuke," she commanded. He looked perplexed as if wondering what to do. Then he asked, "Daijobou?" She cocked her head as Sasuke looked away, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He looked up with a little red staining his cheeks and said, "There's blood coming out of your nose." She blinked and turned around while getting out a tissue. "Crap!" she reprimanded herself while he stared at her back confused and concerned. "SHIT! There's a lot!" He raised a brow but said nothing until a minute later when she turned around. He did a double take then held his mouth with his hand trying to suffocate his little chuckle, then held his stomach for support. But it didn't help as he looked up with his eyes to a Sakura who had stuffed a piece of tissue up her nose to stop the bleeding.

Her eye twitched, "Cut it out I have something to ask of you." She said with the up most seriousness. He stole a glance at her then started laughing. A rare sight for her to see yet she couldn't help but be miffed at his newfound rediscovery of laughter. It was an important necessity of being human and with him looking almost god-like was unreal to laugh like a mortal. In fact she never remembered him laughing at all. Not even when they were kids. She stood there with her mouth wide open in shock. _'He laughs? Since when does he laugh?'_ she pounded in her head. Shaking her head out her staring habit she asked him, "Play hide-and-seek with me,"… or rather demanded while inwardly smirking. He immediately stopped apparently aware that she had just given him a command; something he couldn't stand brought joy to her sadistic world of male torture. The boy straightened up and walked up to her in a very unlikely manner after her choice of tone.

"Are you serious?" he asked while leaning forward and narrowing his eyes. _'Why is he always so suspicious? That isn't alertness, he's just plain paranoid,'_ she thought. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I ask you to play a simple game with me?" He veered his head to the left but still kept his midnight pools trained on her Peridot ones looking for some change in attitude. "Because there would usually be something to your little games. Remember when you asked Naruto and me to help you with your chakra control by playing dodge ball?" She nodded well aware of what he was going to say next. "We stung for 3 days straight and you said to get over it."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault you don't know how to dodge. You out of all people were the one I expected to do so."

His eyes narrowed even more, "It didn't matter if I dodged them they were rigged with explosion bombs that sent anyone within 50 yards flying to the next century. The same thing went on with tennis, volleyball, and… and people say I'm cruel…" he trailed off.

"Well that's how Tsunade-sama trained me! I figured you guys would be used to it by now since you were also trained by legendary Sannin."

"They tried very hard not to kill us. Especially Orochimaru."

"That's because he wanted his next body to be in perfect working order because the one using it can't dodge a few exploding spheres that weren't hard to decipher from the rest of the playing field, even if the one currently using the body did have a blood line limit that allows him to do so."

"… The one with that body sees that you're wasting his time."

'**That body is also sexy,'** Sakura blushed at her inner demon's comment.

He turned to go back to wherever he was but couldn't continue after walking a couple of feet as her hand stopped him from moving any further. He turned around with annoyance in his eyes as she read his silent message. She sent him another message to his eyes with her own. The midnight pools showed no sense of his understanding but she knew he saw her apology as well as her plead for this game. "Let go," he said sternly. As she did so he turned around violently and she looked off to the right, with her brows furrowed in deep thought wondering what to do next. The brainstorming stopped when she heard him call out to her. "What?" she raised her brow in curiosity as he turned his head to the side. "Not It," he finally answered leaving her in the dust and in shock. "Ugh. NO FAIR YOU GOT A HEAD START!" her response to the accusation was a chuckle that she surprisingly remembered had belonged to him. Skipping the count off, she smiled and yelled, "READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!"

\./

_'Deep and calm quiet breaths,'_ is what she told herself while hiding in the bushes. _'Make sure they cannot be heard by the human ear even if you have to suffocate yourself,' _she added. Peridot eyes scanned its surroundings with severe caution, 'Kami I wish I had the Sharingan,' she thought while unaware a pair of them several feet above were watching her. She knew he was in that area and that he probably had a visual on her position as well because she felt someone was watching her. The wind had died down as soon as it had gotten dark.

She rolled her eyes at the thought of how long these four rounds took the two just in time to spot a leaf falling down from the towering trees that gave off noises of nocturnal creatures waking from their daily slumber. Looking straight up in wonderment, she caught a glimpse of two red orbs that couldn't belong to anyone else but her teammate and his elder brother, disappear. Panicking, she pumped chakra to her feet and ran the opposite way she faced. _'Kuso, I was too slow to notice! Was I really sticking out that much?'_ she asked herself while rushing through the Leaf's forest. She heard his pace quickening and focused more on the chakra in her feet determined to not let him catch her and dashed off towards a lake she practices at for "real chakra control."

Catching a glimpse of the moon reflected on the water's surface she smirked and planned her next escape route through the water. Her smirk disappeared when she realized it was late autumn and that she should have a death wish not only to hide in the water when it was dark but also because as the air freezed her skin she could only imagine what the water would do. 'Crap. Oh well I'll figure it out when I get there. I can make mist appear this time anyway. It was a pain in the butt yet I practiced until I got it right,' she did… but hadn't perfected the technique yet while pushing that factor in the back of her mind with over confidence that it would work.

Making the hand signs that went along with the execution of the diversionary tactic; she summoned the chakra that she had unmasked for it to work right, and then came within the sight of the lake. She sped up in high hopes of escape but found a figure in front of her suddenly appear out of nowhere instead. The unfortunate nin tried to skid to a stop but slammed into the ever awaiting arms of the hunter with a squeak. She relaxed into her captors arms too tired to be pissed and exhaled harshly onto his chest. The arms seemed to wrap themselves around her waist and instead of struggling she was stationary and awaiting her doom.

Hot breath that was rasping just as harshly as hers found their way onto her lobe rubbing itself agonizingly slow against hers making her hair stand on end aware of the seduction he appeared to not notice he gave off and stated, "Gotcha." A spark of determination had revealed itself in her eyes for a split second allowing her to gather up the last of her wits and reflexes to slam him into a nearby tree. Shocked the teen looked down at her tired smirking face that replied, "You sure?" He returned the gesture by switching their positions and leaning towards her surprised face. "Pretty much." The two nin stood frozen like that for what seemed eons. The black haired nin who owned those red orbs she saw before inched closer to Sakura. Her demeanor revealed a hazed over look that wasn't aware of anything happening but inside, inner Sakura exclaimed, **'Just get it over with already, I'm beat!'**

Inner Sakura's voice did more than annoy this time as it sped up her heart beat along with the thought, _'Oh crap! He's gonna kiss me! Why? How did this happen? Eek, he's so close! Ehhhhh… what do I do? Is this for real? He can't be serious,'_ all in the three seconds she decided to turn her head leading to him kissing her cheek. **'Aw man! What the hell's that matter with you? What's wrong with gettin' some?'** She answered inner Sakura with her own thoughts as she fell towards the ground exhausted and suddenly depressed. _'Because I'm afraid…'_ her inner self had nothing to say to that as she kept quiet. Sasuke followed suit and looked at her concerned. "It's just that… sigh I'm tired and I haven't even eaten yet… I admit defeat or whatever I just have to catch my breath and then eat. Gotta get up early tomorrow, y'know?" she admitted with half a smile. Her reason for her secretly freaking out and falling down was partially true as she found no trouble telling him what was up. He figured there was something more to it than what she tried to explain but didn't push any further and leaned against the huge tree she was leaning against as well.

He studied her out of the corner of his eye waiting for an explanation of some sort as to why they were chasing each other back and forth like idiots. As he rested his chin on his folded hands that were supported by his knees he closed his eyes and listened to her voice, "Sorry I dragged you into my petty little affairs but shishou is testing me on my alertness skills tomorrow and… well I figured what better way to prepare for the test than to "study" with someone who already has his awareness down pat?" He nodded and added, "Then you came to the right person."

"Cheh, way to go number-one-man. You really are full of yourself," she berated him annoyed already.

"Hmph, thanks," Sakura could practically feel the arrogant cocky smirk and shook her head.

"…"

"You know it's true, Sakura. Kakashi would've just ignored you and Naruto wouldn't be any help because he doesn't need to be aware, just a spontaneous idiot."

"Heh heh, yeah I guess, but know that you were my last resort and I reluctantly chose you because anyone else that could've helped was unavailable."

"Riiiight." He yawned and leaned back on the tree they had taken refuge under.

Sakura looked out to the lake giving off its reflection of the silver moon ignoring his wise ass comment. "I… always felt like the monkey and the moon when comparing me to you guys. No matter what I did to get stronger to catch up and finally deem myself equal you'd always be ten steps ahead of me. The feeling has died down a lot but there are still a few pangs here and there when we go on missions. Like a reminder that no matter how many times I reach and grab it. I'll… never get it." Sasuke's eyes snapped open and looked towards Sakura from the corner of his eye after he heard the rest of her confession. There were no tears or any indication of tears soon to come until he figured that she had no more. His eyes narrowed at her behavior,_ 'Why is she reverting all of sudden?'_

Sasuke looked around for a rock but failed to do so and reached into his kunai pouch bringing out an expired smoke bomb that Naruto had sneakily switched with Sasuke's before he came out of the shower, last mission. He threw it at the lake earning a splash of water making her snap out of her depressed thoughts and turn towards an Uchiha glaring at the lake. Still facing him, she shifted her eyes towards the lake where the moon's reflection had broken up. The pieces were struggling to form together again despite the ripples. "Sorry… I'm just thinking out loud. It must be because I'm tired," and leaned her pink head towards the tree while closing her Peridot eyes from the rest of the world. "Aa." " So let's just rest for awhile," he blinked at her dismissal, '_There's no way in hell she's getting away with that again,'_ he conspired behind his usual grin while looking at a choice body part that belonged to the kunoichi next to him, "Hn," and leaned closer and closer to it.

He plopped his head on her chest in complete bliss. _'I'll take this anytime,'_ he thought while tiredly sighing. Sakura went blank for a minute at his action. Sure he was as tired as her but that didn't give him the right to bury his face into where it didn't belong! Her entire face heated up and was covered by the usual blush that adorned her burning cheeks. He was not going to get away with this! "Hey, you, get off of me! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She got even more miffed by the second when he glanced at her nonchalantly and turned back to his comfortable position mumbling something. "Wha-what did you say!?" she yelled at him earning a flinch. "Resting," he said. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well rest somewhere else! My… ano… is not a pillow!" She felt him smirk and was about to smack him over the head to knock some good sense into him but failed as he caught her hand in mid air. _'Dammit…'_ she cursed him for being alert. He looked up again making sure he rubbed against her, making her eye twitch, and put on the pout Naruto was talking on about. Sakura froze… **'Holy shit!'** as he asked, "Just for 10 minutes?" She stared at him with a strange look not giving any indication of a _no_ and he nuzzled into the valley more. _'I could get used to this…'_

A gentle breeze finally blew by ruffling the bangs that were slick of her sweat. 'Why am I going along with this?' she thought sneaking a peak at Sasuke. All she saw was his dark spikes that she longed to run her hands through and the bridge of his nose that she had an urge to stroke. Even if it wasn't seen in the dark, the crimson that found its way on her cheeks never disappeared along with the rising of her body temperature. "…strong," he mumbled. Her eyes shifted towards the Uchiha who had uttered the word. "Hm?" she asked while cocking her head in curiosity. As she did that she got a better a view of his face that was wedged in between her chest. Trying to ignore that little factor she saw his eyes were barely open and ready to close themselves. _'He must be exhausted,'_ she reflected on the recent past events while quickly recalling she had pulled him out of his own training regimen.

"You have a strong heart beat," she nodded in understanding to what he meant earlier and he continued, "When in the hospital, after I came back, the Hokage had said only the strongest are given these things. They represent your strength and your worth. I'm pretty much sure she's told you the same thing dozens of times," she snorted, "How did you guess?" but he didn't answer and she eased her head a bit more to get a better look at him and see if he was listening. In fact he was asleep making her sweat drop and sigh in frustration. "Whatever…" she mumbled lifting her eyes to the sky. The moon was being covered by a passing cloud, and making what little light it emanated, dissipate within the new darkness that was created. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier as the darkness greeted her.

Preview: None! I want to surprise all of you. Actually I'm dead beat tired.

(A/N: Well what'd ya think? I kept deleting massive amounts of things I thought were too corny and still think it's corny. You the people have to suffer through the corniness because I said so. Dodges a fleet of shuriken Okay, okay you don't have to endure it but you do it anyway cuz you like the story right? That should be reason enough not to hate me… right?


	12. Castigation's Recompense

(A/N: So here's the new chappie. Hope you like it as I did not give you a preview… oi… ever notice that my previews almost always appear at the end? I'll try to change that from now on… can't promise anything as it is a force of habit. Heh, enjoy!)

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Wish I did…**

Title: Old Wounds that are Hard to Heal

Chapter 11: Castigation's Recompense

Shizune stood opposite a door that emanated a screech not human… yet it came from one. The very knowledge of that alone gave her goose bumps and the chakra coming from the creature was enough to make even the most unfazed shinobi's hairs stand on end. The noise was something of a bird and an unidentifiable essence fused together wishing to be free of each other. The thick atmosphere of gloom, fear, pain, and chaos that had spawned from the door didn't help either. Her ninken, Tonton, suffered shortness of breath because she held him so tightly from restlessness while awaiting what was behind the mahogany door.

In front of her was a pacing Tsunade, who from time to time, stopped dead still on her stilettos after hearing the chilling wails of the unfortunate soul in pain. Loud rasps of air could be heard as well as others in the room trying to calm the one in distress. "Um… Tsunade-sama? Maybe we should go back to the office. The treatment takes a long time depending on the patient's will. The last 5 times took well over 3 hours, why would this session be any different?" The female Hokage ignored her companion knowing that she was just scared beyond belief and continued to pace.

Tsunade couldn't blame her though. When she saw the form that they heard behind that door for the first time, she couldn't help but almost retch at the image after it was dismissed from her presence, her subordinate… well she fainted. The heavy yet weak raps on the door signaled the completion of the operation making Shizune suck in her breath. A voice sounded through following the tapping noise and gave out a very tired, "We have finished the _routine_ Hokage-sama. He's still a bit…! Please you must sit down…" her brow raised in question at his sudden change of conversation aim and was about to ask what he was talking about when nothing but silence filled the air after a loud thud had resonated in the hall like something was banged against the wall.

Her heart beat fast as she reached for the doorknob only to find the damn thing locked. Concern increased with impatience as she lifted her stiletto adorned foot and kicked the door open with such force that the plane of wood flew to the other side of the room. Gasps and squeaks were heard on her right as she stormed in looking at the rest of the crew shift their eyes from her to something behind her. Something told her by the fear instilled in their eyes wasn't Shizune who was still beyond the doorway. She calmed herself down and slowly turned to a dark haired, young man covered in almost nothing but his own blood holding up the assumed victim barely trying to stand himself.

Realizing that he had activated his eyes and was now giving the man a personal hell she cleared her throat. The dark haired man turned towards her with his blood red eyes. The color that he appeared clad in. For about 30 seconds all they did was stare or glare at each other until Tsunade decided to end the pointless gazing and commanded, "Put him down," the teenager did as he was told and let the man fall in discomfort as he continued to stare at the golden haired woman. Honey locked with red as he admitted, "I don't want them touching me," she looked at the table they "operated" on and wasn't met with a better view at all as if was full of blood and still dripping off the flat surface in little drops of rubies splattering on the floor below.

Letting out a tired sigh she fully turned towards the youngest Uchiha and walked past him to heal the man behind him. As she was doing this she sighed out, "It's their job to "touch" you. If they don't they can't do their job and would be fired," she paused at his chakra needed to keep those eyes activated go back down. Sounds of soft taps also came into the room belonging to the younger kunoichi who surveyed the area and dismissed the rest of the crew. She stole a glance at the patient who seemed lost in thought just staring down at nothing in particular. "Ano sa… Sasuke-san? I need to see your back. It's still bleeding," He looked up from his daydream into her eyes making the poor older woman blush at the sight of his sharp features and towering height in view. He stared and she gawked trying to keep up her requesting form. "Ano sa… please Sasuke-san?" _'Mou… it's no wonder why he was so popular among the girls in Sakura's age group,'_ she noted while he slowly turned to show her his stern.

Taking in the sight she winced for him when setting her glowing green hands on his back. She really wondered how he was so… unaffected physically and maybe emotionally. Tsunade had mentioned that he only shows pain when he wants to and to whom he wants to which only included a select few. Too bad it wasn't the people who were currently in the room. "Please try to remember what Orochimaru had injected you with so that your back can heal faster. It hadn't closed up once since you came back to Konoha and it has nothing to do with the curse seal that's on your neck." He turned his head towards her trying to look her in the eyes letting her know that if he did know he would've told her already.

"She's right. We ran a few more tests on your blood and it has absolutely nothing to do with Orochimaru's little parting gift." He thought back to when he was in the process of obtaining the second level curse seal. That was the only thing besides the stabilizers he was given when in the presence of Orochimaru right after leaving Naruto in a broken state on the ground at the Valley of the End. After that he never permitted anyone to touch him that had a scientific or medical background unless it was necessary. "If anything comes up…" he left the rest of the sentence unfinished to let the two women pick up on his hint. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Tsunade nod, stand up, then snap her fingers. Two Anbu came immediately at her side ready for their orders. He tuned them out and wondered what his friends were doing. He snorted catching the concerned attention of the one still healing his back. _'They're probably at Ichiraku's right now,'_ he thought almost letting out a smirk.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name. He turned to the Hokage who had her full attention turned towards him with crossed arms and a raised brow. He mimicked the facial expression as if inquiring why he was brought out of his thoughts. She sighed, "I said, have you told your team about this yet?" He shook his head adding, "I intend to keep it that way especially since some of it leaked out to Sakura," stressing her name as if he was hinting some disapproval. The blonde before him narrowed her honey glazed eyes and bit out, "They all have a right to know, especially her, Uchiha Sasuke." He looked away from her face glaring at a wall as if he knew a speech was coming along. The hands that were Shizune's shifted a little out of discomfort from hearing Tsunade's voice rise gave him more than a clue.

"They are your friends for a reason and that's to care and worry about you. If anything, after all you've put them through it should be their right and-,"

"AND it's none of their business!" He lashed out at her turning his head to direct a menacing glare at her. As silence filled the air the seal started to numb his whole left arm but he refused to show his anxiety.

"Watch your tone, boy. I am no Orochimaru. If you talk to me again like that not only will I strip you of your shinobi status, despite your teammates protests, I will knock you into the sky," she gave him a steady glare with an oddly calm voice than her normal boom.

"…Gomenasai, Lady Hokage," he bit out looking down and trying to calm himself down to get rid of the seal's reaction.

Blinking a couple of times she looked at Shizune who had backed away from the male in the room after she was finished. The woman looked to her and nodded showing she felt it too, that feeling of blood lust kept under control but, the chakra coming from the boy was rising and falling in huge quantities. It symbolized his immense self-control that none of Orochimaru's failed or successful test subjects had. If she wasn't so mad, Tsunade would be impressed but instead she turned her body towards the door and Shizune walked up to follow behind. She sighed keeping her hand on the door post and turned her head a little, "Being stubborn… you're just like your father you know…" she missed his shell shocked face that looked up at her back and continued, "Despite my little outlet to Sakura even if I didn't tell her or the others they would still worry and do anything in their power to make sure you're never hurt… no matter how masochistic you are."

She heard a snort but said under her breath anyway, making sure he heard,

"It's such a shame how Team Kakashi hides so many things from each other."

"…" He narrowed his eyes. Just what was she getting at?

He looked around the room that he had been in for an hour and a half recalling that the scratches on the ceiling and walls were from his earliest outbursts to his treatments. There were even a few blood stains decorating the room. Some were there before he had even set foot in the contained area but the others… were his and it seemed that they didn't even bother to touch them knowing that they would never come out. Finally disgusted with the pungent odor in the room from the blood, he left the room too heading for another room that had a change of clothes.

\./

**'Okay, girl, you're going to do it today,'** Inner Sakura proclaimed pumping a fist in the air. She absentmindedly agreed with a nod looking down into her bowl of ramen. Sakura had just finished restoring the books that Sasuke had lent her to refurbish. Actually… she kinda finished awhile ago but whenever she had enough nerve to actually get up off her ass and return them she shrunk back from her front door and convinced herself she had some other things to do and that he was probably busy anyway. Her eyes looked at the unfinished contents below as she stared at a floating ramen noodle in deep thought. _'But how?'_ she asked back. When her inner self gave no indication of an answer she pouted outward in an annoyed manner. "Ano… Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" A voice brought her out of her private conversation with her mind and snapped her back to reality to see right in front of her bright azure eyes filled with worry. Realizing that those eyes belonged to none other than Naruto, who also had Sai on his left shifting a sideways glance towards her general direction, she blinked and gave him a small smile shaking her head indicating it was nothing. Naruto kept his eyes trained on her still a bit wary because he knew her smile was strained. Was it the ramen? He knew he shouldn't have ordered for her in a rush but he was hungry. _'That's no excuse!'_ he told himself. He had been selfish and wanting company so badly lately.

Neji kind of found out about Hinata and him dating and well… basically threatened to kill him if he ever saw him around his cousin again. It was all well and good that he was protective of her like a big brother but, c'mon, Neji acted as if Naruto was the worst type of boyfriend material out there for a girl like Hinata. When the poor teenage shinobi complained to Sasuke all he got in return of "help" or "advice"—which may you be reminded that one of the two he could give but with the other he's just as dumb as Naruto— was how both he and Sakura had gotten a little closer a few days ago. After that announcement he hadn't seen Sasuke for at least 3 days and was not only lonely but getting paranoid thinking that he probably ran off again. Yet something told him that Sasuke wasn't that stupid. _'I hope,'_ he added to his thoughts before turning to his own bowl and slurping up his favorite meal. No Hinata + No Sasuke Hang-Out Time with Sakura or Sai or **Both.**

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura stand up, sling her backpack over her shoulder, and pay for her meal and muttered to Naruto that he could have her bowl. Naruto would have smiled and jumped to hug her but there was something about Sakura today that said, "Don't touch." He rarely listened to the little voice in the back of his head but this time decided to do just that and (Me: gasp) called out to her, "Sakura… if there's anything you need, you know you can count on me, right?" She turned towards Naruto with an almost blank stare that slowly melted into a heartfelt smile for the first time that day. She nodded and opened her mouth to say something trying to keep eye contact with the blonde but was interrupted by a foreign voice. "As long as he doesn't get fat first, please keep that in mind. Ugly, if you ever want the dickless's help, I suggest you don't stuff him up with junk so he could come to your rescue," her Peridot eyes landed on a Sai who continued to eat his ramen ignoring Naruto's outraged face.

Her nose wrinkled. "What'd you say, you emotionally disabled bastard!" As expected Naruto burst out in rage and held Sai up by the collar lifting him up from the stool he sat on. "Hey now, Naruto you know the rules. No rough housin' in my stand!" the man who was the owner called out but the said boy didn't hear a word of it. His eyes went into little slits as if he was 12 years old again rivaling Sai's that had a mocking smile to match. "Fat or no fat, it's warm and believe it or not keeps away germs, it's flu season you two so stop poking at each others eating habits," Naruto's eyes popped open at Sakura's amused demeanor that came through her voice. She smiled and turned to exit the stand, "I take care of a lot of patients in the hospital, and I don't want you two to join them any time soon. Take care," Naruto slumped in disappointment that she was leaving so soon but she seemed happier than she was earlier so it didn't make any difference. He cheered up quickly shoving Sai back into his seat and continued to slurp his ramen down his throat to meet his happy stomach. "I still say you're not to far off from Akimichi-san." Naruto paused for a second at what Sai just said to process the insult given. "Aw shut up, Sai. You're just jealous 'cuz you're too close to becoming anorexic."

\./

Why was it getting so hard to walk up the damn steps? He leaned on the wall for support ignoring the banister that was designed to help him up to the next floor. Sasuke breathed hard and sweated a little glaring at the top of the second floor with his black diamonds. He just got back from his treatment and it had only been an hour since he left. It was today that he noticed he had to go shopping but as a result of the lack of energy and slight pain, he'd only bought tomatoes and hurried out the store so he could collapse in the comfort of his own home and not in public where he could've embarrassed himself or worse… seem helpless. Kami forbid. Now if only he could get to the friggin' top of the stairs so he could collapse in his nice warm bed and not the cold hardwood floor.

He stubbornly made it to the top climbing with both feet and hands and still exhausted. As he was reaching out a stray hand to reinforce himself so he could now crawl to the bed, the door bell rang. He swore under his breath and sucked in a huge gulp air only to let it out slowly. Using chakra that was dangerously low he teleported himself to his door, stood up straight, calmed down his breathing pattern, and wiped the sweat off his brow so it would seem that he wasn't on his last legs. Then he swung open the door to see none other than Sakura. She was looking down like she did at the tavern they were in a couple of days ago only without the insane blush that compliment her hair. Instead her cheeks and nose were a rosy from the cold outside as it was cold autumn afternoon. She continued to look down for a few more seconds until Sasuke cleared his throat and leaned on the door post to get her attention because it seemed like she was daydreaming.

Her head snapped up and her Peridot eyes that had caught the sun's last rays connected with his. "Oh, hi! I'm sorry I was just…ano… never mind," she waved her hand as if to dismiss whatever thought that was holding her head and forced an awkward smile. He raised a brow in order to keep from appearing like he was some brain dead fool with a stupid grin on his face because as soon as he saw her eyes he sucked in a breath of shock. He looked her up and down to look at her black leather red trimmed jacket with matching gloves, bare thighs, and knee-high boots. They happened to be so form fitting that he couldn't help but think if she dressed up like this all the time or was it just in his case. He hoped it was the latter and looked back up to her face that was suddenly a few inches from his own but still a little lower.

It was all he could do to not back up in surprise of her sudden act. He blinked in question as to what she was doing. But instead of getting an answer she asked, "Are you alright? You look as pale as Sai and I don't think that's normal either, I'll have to check on him later…" she trailed off and yanked her glove from her hand and lifted it to touch his forehead. But before she could he grabbed her wrist in a tight hold in an instant and glared at her. _'She mustn't know. She can't know,'_ He told himself while giving her a cold defensive look. She blinked in shock and slowly scowled, "I'm a medical nin, Sasuke. If something's bothering you, you don't have to hide it like some idiot. I can help." He stared at her in response then looked away and said, "So?" Her scowl reached a glare as she tried to pull her hand away from his hold but failed. "Sooo, trust me to take care of you and stop acting like some 5 year old brat!" she yelled. His eyes narrowed but never met hers.

_Trust you?_

_You don't know what you're asking for._

Had she noticed he looked like he was breathing a little harder than he was supposed to she wouldn't have started to pry his fingers off her arm so her circulation could flow. All he did was increase the pressure as he tightened his grip. Sasuke's vision started to go a little blurry but what kept it from fading into darkness was Sakura's infuriated voice, "Let go of me, Uchiha," he narrowed his eyes and met her eyes that had lost its gleam from the sun. _'Not a chance in hell,'_ he thought but responded with a mocking smirk and said, "Make me." He felt her chakra increase to her free hand as a reaction to his challenge and stole a glance at her face that was looking down. Her shoulders were shaking as she brimmed with anger that she fought to keep under control.

He cocked his head in an expected fashion listening to her mumble obscenities under her breath, "You jerk!" and his eyes widened a bit in surprise when her fist was coming his away. Thankful for his inhuman speed he easily dodged it making her stumble a bit inside his door. Sakura found that she couldn't move her arm because he twisted it behind her back. She was immobile but she was also mad. Very bad combination if you think about it. But Sasuke never did and instead of becoming cautious, he schemed, and moved closer to her without fear. **'Big mistake, sucker,'** Inner Sakura growled under her breath. As soon as she was sure he was only an inch away from her back she turned the opposite way her arm was held behind her and aimed a punch for his face once again. He caught that fist too and held firm as she struggled to pull both captive arms free.

After a few seconds she gave up and looked off to the side glaring at the wall. Sasuke moved closer once again and Sakura found it hard to ignore his presence because of the body heat he generated. It was a chilly afternoon that forced her to wear what she thought was warm but actually wasn't. Now faced with a heat source besides the warm ramen she nibbled at earlier, which she wished she had because her stomach was churning telling her to feed it, she couldn't help but lean forward to feel more warmth unaware of Sasuke's eyes that were watching her. Her eyes became heavy and her hearing was dulled out. All she wanted was to be warm and she was getting what she wanted but something felt weird. Her nose that was still functioning gave her a whiff of pine trees and fires. Sakura's brow furrowed, wasn't she just in Sasuke's house? She dismissed it as she drew nearer to the inviting heat.

Then she heard a squirrel scampering off a tree that sparked all of her senses including the eyes. They snapped open and showed her that she was just inches away from Sasuke's face. She blinked and felt hot blood rush up to her face as well as her own body generate heat from a sudden adrenaline rush encouraging her to knee his crotch. Sasuke felt the weight from both of them shift a bit on his left then wrapped his own leg around her raised one. In one motion he brought a squeak of surprise from her mouth, made their bodies finally touch and fit together, and stopped himself from earning a world of pain. He felt her freeze against the sensation of his body on hers. _'She's getting predictable. I wonder if her claim of no affection towards me is true,'_ he mused. He slowly let go of her hands like she wanted and put his own on the small of her back and another around one of her hips while feeling her shiver under his touch.

This is when she decided to talk and chose her words wisely, "…um, Sasuke?" In that instant he felt his heart stop and squeezed her tighter towards him in response to her finally calling him by name. Taking it as a sign to speak again she cleared her throat and tried to focus on other things like his door or a tree outside but it was hard regarding the way he held her, the way he was so warm, and the way he smelled. She inhaled deeply instead and felt him nuzzle the top of her head burying his face in her pink locks as she leaned more into his form becoming more relaxed as if it were normal. She felt him move and heard him sigh out, "You still there?" She nodded and closed her eyes but dared not to wrap her own hands around his person and get even more comfortable than she already was. "I… came over to give you back your books that I finished restoring," he didn't make a sound or a move to let her know he heard but somehow she didn't care as she focused on the hug and how to get out of it. Don't get her wrong… it felt nice especially when she knew he would never do things like this in public, but she was planning on coming in and out.

"You feel like ice," he stated shifting his mouth towards her ear. Sakura reprimanded herself as soon as she shivered and quickly responded to cover her un-voluntary action by saying, "Yeah, it was pretty cold outside." Sasuke sighed again into her hair and slowly let go to close the door. It was strange. Sakura seemed to give him back his strength upon physical contact. The first two times with the fists he blocked and caught, he felt jolts that he believed to be static, but when he initiated that hug the energy boost she gave him was so addicting he just couldn't let her go. That when he turned around quickly and narrowed his eyes at a startled Sakura. "You transferred chakra into my body without my knowledge," she blinked a couple of times processing his statement then sheepishly grinned.

"Your welcome?" she put her hands behind her back as if portraying innocence. Something she was capable of feigning to others but obviously didn't work with Sasuke. Sasuke stared at her making her fidget a little in discomfort, _'She planned that from the start. Guess she isn't so predictable after all,'_ he thought turning away telling her to follow him to the living room. Sakura did as she was told and while walking brought her backpack in front of her to pull the scrolls out. Sasuke plopped on a couch in front of a TV and patted a cushion parallel from her motioning her to sit with him. Taking in her surroundings as she walked closer to his position she glimpsed at paintings decorating red and black themed walls. She realized she was walking on white carpet and squeaked an apology while taking her boots off.

He said nothing watching her intently and smirking a bit, amused at her behavior. "You have a very nice place," he nodded in thanks as she inched closer towards him. She brought her backpack in front of her as she sat down and started to rummage for the texts she mentioned earlier. He noticed that her whole demeanor went into business mode as she sat up right with perfect posture and her voice came out in a calm but strict tone. "The scrolls all speak of the history of the Uchiha clan concerning the Sharingan and all its stages… including the Mangekyou. The Mangekyou however is spoken about in little detail-," she handed him a couple of scrolls while putting the rest on the table in front of them. "-and is highly restricted for future generations to tap into. It speaks of a general evil that surrounds the eye according to a demon. And would it surprise you that they mentioned the kyuubi?" He looked at her who gave him a questioning glance. Sasuke turned his head and raised his eyes to the right, remembering his first face to face encounter with the kyuubi inside of Naruto. "No it doesn't," out of the corner of his eye he saw her nod and continued, "The scrolls speak of an Uchiha Madara who was the only one besides, Itachi and Kakashi-sensei that gained the Mangekyou. I trust you already know this as well?" Her Peridot eyes looked at him again expectantly but all he did was nod in agreement. She sighed and pulled out the last remaining article of discussion out of the bag.

The book that she had run away with after Sasuke stole her first kiss. Blushing a little at the memory she focused on it and traced its golden infringed outlines with her finger, while telling him she wasn't able to restore or read the pages. It had some sort of jutsu cast over it. That much she could tell. The chakra that emanated from it was mind boggling. After she brought it inside her house she couldn't touch it for awhile. It burned her hand a couple of times. Just thinking about it made her angry but she figured it was for his eyes only. Sharingan eyes that is. Peaking up out through her pink bangs she saw Sasuke thinking and handed him the ancient manuscript. He took it and opened it without so much as a hindrance. Another thing that pissed her off. She wasn't even able to open the damn thing.

Sakura stood up and told him, "Well I should be going. I hope this helps you out in some way and sorry I couldn't study that book in your hands." She avoided his eyes like the plague, pretty much sure they were wide in disbelief to her quick retreat. It wasn't even a second before she found her self falling backwards as he grabbed her forgotten hand and pulled her towards him. She was sorry she let out a terrified squeak of surprise and shut her eyes tight when landing on something hard and warm. It rose and fell in unison with her calmed down breaths and it took her awhile to realize she was leaning on his chest. _'Wow this feels nice,'_ she heard a voice above her that rumbled the figure behind her making her spine quiver along with it. "Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked. His voice was devoid of all emotion so she cautiously opened her eyes to see him staring at her. The rest of his face was indifferent to her questioning gaze but she saw that his dark eyes were begging her not to leave.

Blinking, she timidly answered with a regrettable cracked voice, "Home?" and gulped nervously. It unnerved her the way he looked at her since his confession. At times he would only look at her and make her feel like she's the only thing that existed in his world. Which brought her to the startling thoughts. What is his world? What does he see when she and him look at the same things? "Wrong answer," he retorted and reached over to kiss her lips. Sakura froze as he gave her another and another **upside down**. His presence was so demanding at that point and so inviting she just… started kissing back. Her breathing became strangled as his tongue started to lick her lips. As his breathing became more labored she raised her hands to grab a hold of something. She was well aware that she was lying down on a sofa with her teammate but she felt like she was floating. Floating so much that she actually felt like she would drift away into nothing as her nerves were shot and her adrenaline picked up again making her blood rush faster through her veins. So she grabbed onto his hair and surprisingly didn't hear not one protest or snide remark and was thankful that the both of them were lost in the moment.

Sasuke on the other hand was feeling a bit light headed as his newest and most successful way to kiss Haruno Sakura was now in effect. He still felt utterly trapped in his own web as he breathed in her scent. The fact that she was kissing him back never crossed his mind but it never did in that time frame. He felt her soft hands never believing they ever burned or held a kunai, weaving in and out of his locks, but was sorry to pull away as soon as he heard her moan. Sitting up, he looked down at her shocked expression as if he'd dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her face. He gave her a lazy smirk as her face turned a bright scarlet. He knew she was embarrassed and couldn't think of anything to say according to his actions, her actions, _their_ actions… **'Hell yeah! That was hot! Let's do it again!'** Inner Sakura squealed in delight pumping fists in the air clearly enthusiastic. But outwardly Sakura disagreed and shot forward sitting up. Inner Sakura stuck out her tongue in protest and disappeared.

Sasuke cocked his head. _'Perfect posture,'_ he mused. He saw her raise the very hands that were in his hair to her face towards her mouth. It was silent for a moment so he decided to break the tension that was building. "That was my thank you present for helping me out. I see you liked it very much," he watched her ears that were sticking out of her slightly messy hair, if that was even possible, turn even redder in embarrassment. He hoped she wasn't ashamed. He sure wasn't. She walked over to her boots that were just outside the previous room and put them on being quiet the whole time. He looked at her slip them on with frustration at first because she was so flustered and he sighed, lying back down on the sofa. Although Sakura gave him some more energy to run on he was still tired. He was a little too close to dosing off while having company in the house. He closed his eyes for a minute and snapped them open once hearing her step on the hard wooden floor.

"Sakura," he called out to her making the kunoichi freeze in mid-step. She slightly turned her head to let him know she heard him. "How long do I have to keep waiting? The same as you, maybe? 2 ½ years?" she turned around rapidly eyes wide in surprise. She looked off to the side and looked as if she was calming herself, "W-what do you mean? Wait for what?" she swallowed. Her throat suddenly felt as if a rock was dropped into it and was trying to clear a path for her to breathe. But each time she breathed or swallowed it felt worse and the throbbing in her neck increased along with unstable quiet breaths. Sasuke sat up and observed her more before answering, "You already know what for. Stop playing dumb. One of the reasons I like you so much is because you're the exact opposite of your little act."

She looked down hiding her eyes from his face with her pink bangs. He saw her shudder slightly and he himself felt his heart pounding through his chest. _'I must feel nervous because of the odds I face,'_ he surmised while letting a nervous smile slip through. It was true though. She could reject him again like the last time a few weeks ago. For some reason that possibility bugged him a bit more than he would've liked. He was always alone ever since that fateful day but lately it was more painful than the first few years he lived by himself after the massacre. Especially when he thought of her. It disturbed him. He was always by himself but now he feels as if he can't survive without having someone to keep him company and not just that. The internal pain and turmoil that ran amuck inside of him especially in the areas concerning the heart and mind began to be too much for the youngest Uchiha.

Despite Tsunade's accusation of him being a masochist he was anything but. And like anyone else who hated pain he tried to soothe it by asking her to be his after Itachi prolonged death. Needless to say she never gave an answer as he dropped her off at her doorstep in the middle of the night. Rather when he had asked her again he told her not to answer until the next time they saw each other and left her on the stoop before she could ask why or reply to his request. His midnight eyes looked at her looking down. His nervous smile shifted into a serious thin line at her form. Eyelids getting heavy, limbs getting heavy, he slowly stood and walked over to her still form. "So will you?" he asked with her in his peripheral vision fading in and out of black. Stopping a little ways away from her he looked off to the side unable to look at her face if she said no.

What happened next shocked him. She rushed towards him and hugged him tight as if clinging on for dear life making him almost grow stiff. He recovered quickly holding her back though not as desperately afraid of the pain if she suddenly tore away from his grasp. "I don't know…" he looked down face to face to her eyes threatening to spill tears. "How is that?" his eyelids closed and he found it extremely difficult to try and open them. Deciding to rely on other senses he felt her shake slightly, "I don't know if I love you or not." Sasuke raised a brow but didn't open his eyes, that's how rapidly sluggish he had became within a matter of minutes. Her grip on his clothes loosened. "There are times when I absolutely hate you, you know? You bring that upon yourself with little to no effort at all. I can't help but remember the past and what you did to Naruto… to me. Yet…"

She trailed off and he finished for her, "Yet you still think about me the way you did in the past. You try not to though. You want to heal," Sakura's shuddering returned, "I understand," he pulled away but she wouldn't let him go just then. "Did you know that unless a medical nin was to fight in a one on one battle separated from the rest of the team and unable to evade the oncoming battle that they are required to heal themselves last?" He shook his head and she continued, "You're the one with the most wounds as of late Sasuke. Yet you don't want to heal until your brother is extinguished," Sakura looked down. She knew he was frowning in response to that statement no matter how true it was. She knew how he hated it whenever someone evaluated him out loud but that was just her nature. Sakura couldn't help it and wondered if Sasuke knew this. "I'd rather…suffer with the world's weight on my shoulders…" Sakura looked up at Sasuke who had a hard time standing up.

"Sasuke? Daijobu?" he ignored her and finished, "Than to have someone else, someone I care about or even love, suffer at my expense," His breathing became deeper as darkness shrouded his senses. He felt like he was drifting away from the world as sleep took him under its wing. Her eyes widened. It wasn't a fact that he had a hard time saying these things because they came from deep within the soul. Something was physically wrong with him. "Sasuke… Sasuke-kun, open your eyes. Please open your eyes!" He smiled and leaned his forehead atop hers, "You haven't called me that in awhile, Har-u-no-_sama_," she ignored his last mumble as she felt his forehead that had met hers. He had no fever but lost control over his legs making them both fall to the floor. Sakura gasped in fear and continued to call his name while checking for his pulse and breathing rate. Both functions were clear and steady. Sakura blinked, _'H-he's asleep,'_ she concluded. **'What?! How dare he? That ass!'** Inner Sakura exclaimed holding up a fist in rage with fire roaring in the background.

Preview: "Things have really cooled off between you two haven't they? Maybe the weather really had an influence on your behavior," Naruto suggested this as they walked towards Kakashi. Sasuke glanced at his friend and looked towards Sakura practically skipping ahead, "Hn, don't be an idiot, dobe," he smirked walking faster to catch up to the kunoichi of Team Kakashi. "Oi, don't call me an idiot, teme, you…!" Naruto paused at seeing Sasuke and Sakura ignore him and exchange conversation. Sakura laughed and playfully punched Sasuke on the shoulder. The blonde's mouth dropped in shock then he slowly went back to his reserved position keeping a weary eye on his two teammates. _'They actually look happy. Did something happen that I don't know about?'_ he thought. A clearing of the throat brought all three teens' attention upwards where Kakashi sat on a branch.

(A/N: Thank you for waiting for so long. I know you're all pissed that I haven't updated. I keep writing new stories and forgetting I have old ones to finish! Bad ViOleT kAT, bad! Also if you're too lazy to look up what the title means then let me help you. I myself forget time to time what the title means In slight translation of common English terms you could call it: Criticism's Reward. By the way, I've been thinking to switch this story with my newest one regarding ratings. I may make this story T instead of M. Which one do you think it should be? I'm not very good at picturing very good graphic scenes _yet._ So it'd mean a lot if you could help me out on this. Until next update. Thanks for waiting. I know it's been hell.)


	13. Conviction and Commitment

(A/N: I can't believe people actually read what I write! It's so… so… infuriating! I'm not Masashi Kishimoto yet you keep reading! Wahhh. I'm so… so… happy "and pathetic.")

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Wish I did…

Title: Old Wounds that are Hard to Heal

Chapter 12: Conviction and Commitment

"Sasu-chan, come here and help your ka-san shop for flowers she wants to plant in the garden!" a gentle voice called out to 5 year old Sasuke. He was in his room practicing his calligraphy that two hours ago she told him to do. He sighed tiredly at the newest command. He hated doing favors and chores but he dared not disobey his parents. Especially his mother. He never wanted to make her disappointed in him. He always wanted to please her in anyway possible just like his father. He was harder to please than she was though. His aunts had always noticed this and called him a little angel and always said aloud that their sons and daughters weren't a godsend like him. He didn't get what the big deal was about but kept to himself whenever they were around. He was always close to Uchiha Mikoto because of the fact that she paid attention to him more than his elder brother or father did.

In fact he rarely talked with the latter. It was always a, "Yes sir," or "No sir." He frowned at the thought and got up from his seat at the desk then proceeded downstairs. He looked up in her beaming dark eyes at her son's compliancy but then he saw the disapproval in a sudden frown that crossed her face. "Ne, what's with that face? You don't like shopping?" He calmed down, satisfied that he didn't make her angry, and shook his head rapidly. Her laugh chimed through the hall as she put on a straw hat. He pouted more with a light blush and walked out the door with her smiling after him. "Wait for me, Sasu-chan," she called out once again. He stopped and turned around waiting for her to lock the door to his childhood home and squinted at the bright rays that showered over them and illuminated the memory of her in a white cotton dress. It was pretty warm for a spring day, he remembered.

She caught up to him and they walked side by side. "Smile for me Sasuke! It's a nice day you should be a little more cheerful if you want me to buy some tomatoes for you along the way." His head snapped up to her in surprise as she smiled down expectant for his expression. He couldn't hold in the grin even if he wanted to. "Ah there it is! That's the smile my handsome son has. I wonder what son it was… I think it started with an "S," hmmm, what was it?" She held up a finger to her chin in a clueless gesture. Sasuke pouted once again and ran in front of her and told her, "It's me oka-san! Sasuke! How could you forget? You just called my name not too long ago," he whined. She laughed as they entered the Yamanaka flower shop. "Yes I did," she teased him and ruffled his hair as she said hello to the clerk at the register. "Hello Uchiha-san and… oh I see we have little Sasuke hear with us today, too?" He nodded towards the clerk and said, "Good afternoon, Yamanaka-san," and followed his mother to the carnations.

She looked at them thoughtfully and caressed them. Her eyes hid something in them. Maybe a fond memory since she was blushing all of a sudden. The chime that signaled the door opening sounded again and the clerk at the front exclaimed, "Well hello there Sakura-chan! How is the big girl today, hm?" Sasuke wasn't interested so he ignored the rest of the conversation and turned to his mother to ask her if she was done. Only… she wasn't there. He sighed impatiently, slouched, and shoved his hands in his pockets ready to look for her. She had always done that. He wondered if she ever noticed he was left behind in her shopping sprees. Probably not. The shop wasn't that big or small but it still required him to look through every single row until he found her. He looked down an aisle only to hear a squeak of surprise. Suddenly interested he looked thoroughly through the big hall of plants— back then everything seemed bigger— but didn't find who made the noise. 'Flowers don't scream,' he thought. Suddenly he heard something shift behind him and run away with the footsteps similar to that of a human being. He turned around and saw pink disappearing from sight as it ran to the next aisle.

'Maybe flowers do scream…' he recalled, 'and run.' He ran after the figure that seemed to be hiding from him and as he turned the corner he bumped into someone. "Sasu-chan you can't run in here. If something breaks, ka-chan has to pay extra," a voice sounded above. He looked up from apparently his mother's stomach. She rubbed it as if she had gotten the wind knocked out of her. He apologized and they went to the counter where he all the while he looked for anything suspicious ready to blame it for getting him into trouble. "Thank you and come again Uchiha-san. Maybe next time little Sasuke too?" he looked up at the smiling blonde woman and shook his head violently in disagreement. The woman looked surprised for a second and then started laughing amused. "You have such a cute son, Uchiha-san! I wish I had one but my little Ino is enough," he looked around ignoring the conversation that revolved around him, again.

He couldn't find any pink hair like he saw behind the mass of flowers that ran away from him and sighed in frustration to his unsatisfied curiosity. He tried not to pout ending up with a thin line for a scowl instead. "C'mon, Sasu-chan, let's go," his mother said in a sing song voice. He sighed and trudged after Uchiha Mikoto. He was about to walk out the door when he heard the clerk sound again. "So is this what you want Sakura-chan? Oh my… you have pollen all over your hair. Did you fall again?" He heard a gentle murmur, "N-no ma'am," and turned his head. There he saw 5 year old Haruno Sakura for the first time. Her hair was still over her eyes and covering her forehead. She looked his way noticing that he didn't leave yet with her huge incredulous Peridot orbs. She was shocked that she was caught and he was still looking at her with wide black diamonds of his own. Her face seemed to turn red as if she was sick, which made him tilt his head in wonderment. "That's… she's the flower," he mumbled to himself hopeful that she didn't hear him. She stood frozen in shock so he had nothing to worry about.

"Sasuke… come on," his mother yelled out. He heard impatience in her voice and decided to comply before he got into even more trouble never leaving those pretty green with his own until the glass door closed behind him. "Oka-san," he started once they were far away from the flower shop. She didn't look down still lost in her own thoughts but she answered, "Hm?" He looked up at her expectant when he said, "I saw a really pretty flower can we go back and get her?" She looked down shocked. "Eh?" was her response to her son's request as she snapped her head down to the dark haired boy barely over his toddler years. He had a little blush on his cheeks. "H… how did you know it was a girl flower Sasuke?" she asked with interest in her son's odd behavior. "Didn't you see her, Oka-san? She looked so pretty," he said with disbelief in his eyes. How could she miss what he saw? She shook her head and looked at Sasuke with sincerity in the eyes she shared with him.

He pouted disappointed in his Oka-san. The one time he shows interest in her habits, she doesn't notice, and thinks that it's one of his childish stages when he starts to pay attention to female tendencies. (Hence why he has tried to kill anyone who dares call him, "chan,"… a.k.a. the dobe.) Noticing his dismay at her misunderstanding she kneels down and puts her hands on his shoulders, "Alright, we'll go together tomorrow and get it, okay?" he frowns more and says, "Get her, oka-san." She raised her thin eyebrows in surprise to his sudden attitude but dismissed it and smiled, "Right, we'll get her, tomorrow, I promise," she sighed out amused and perplexed at this new behavior of his. They went home with flowers and tomatoes but the next day they came back with nothing. The flower wasn't there.

"What did it look like?" Uchiha Mikoto asked her son exasperated that they were in the store long enough to make her want to leave. "She was pink and green, oka-san," he said searching every nook and cranny for the girl that he saw yesterday. He was becoming desperate. He really wanted to take the "flower" home. He closed his eyes to remember what she looked like. Pink hair like the cherry blossoms that were in full bloom this spring over her huge green eyes that were blinking with hidden shock. He lifted a brow as he felt his forehead grow warm. Her small pudgy face was replaced with a more defined grown out one and her hair no longer hid her forehead. Her eyes were as deep and huge as ever.

"… Sakura?" he called out making sure that this wasn't a dream.

She jolted at realizing he was awake and snatched her hand from his forehead. He didn't have a fever or anything. That was established when he fainted. But… she had to admit that she was drawn to his sleeping form where he looked so calm, content … cute. YES… She thought of her own will and not inner Sakura's, that Uchiha Sasuke, "Bad Boy Extraordinaire" was cute in his sleep. The last time she saw him sleep he looked uncomfortable and in pain. He wasn't covered in sweat either which brought her back to another memory of seeing him walking around without a shirt on from training. Her face grew hot as she stared at his eyes that held confusion. What was she doing in his room? She turned away well aware that she'd been caught. Her face was as red as the tomatoes in his dreams.

"Hai?"

"What are you doing here?" he sat up ignoring the ache in his bones.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You fainted, remember? I couldn't just leave you!" she yelled at him staring at him in disbelief. Honestly… the nerve.

"…" She watched him blink undeterred, trying to think back and then his black diamonds widened in realization. They went back to their normal size as he calmed himself down.

"Hn,"

'Now what?'

"Don't you "hn," me Sasuke. That's not even a proper response. Why did you faint? You weren't sick…" she trailed off looking down.

"Of course not," he scoffed laying back down on his bed with his arms behind his head.

"…" She didn't say anything. Just looked at him trying to see past the wall he built up in less than a second. 'Why does he keep doing that?' she thought looking down at her hands.

"…" He snuck a peek at the girl across from him who had her head down low. Her eyes weren't visible as they were covered by her floral bangs and she held her hands in between her thighs. He saw something wet drip down to her hands but she didn't seem to notice the familiar liquid. He sat up inwardly groaning and touched her shoulder ready to turn her towards him. He stopped what he was doing as soon as he first initiated touch. She was trembling.

Another tear dropped. And then another. And another one. And another.

"Why?" she mumbled not looking up.

"Why, what?" he asked back drawing his dark aristocratic brows together. He was annoyed that he made her cry again. That was his talent. Making Haruno Sakura "cry" whether he meant to or not. He needed to stop doing that.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING?!" She yelled at him swatting his hand away and standing up in one motion.

He stopped himself from wincing at the high pitch of her shriek that had woken him up instantly from his grogginess. "Sakura…!" She was trying to glare at him with tears running down her face. He could see her heart break though her eyes.

"I'm not some stranger Sasuke. I'm like, Naruto, a friend. Maybe not your best friend but I should at least get to know how you feel everyday."

She was completely hysterical as he watched her exhale the words as if they were her last. For some reason the sight just tugged at something inside.

"While I'm here with you… you should at least open up just a little. I feel like a child that's kept out of adult matters when it comes between us three." She was referring to Naruto as well. His chest tightened while he stared her into those stunning eyes with his own.

"It's like pulling teeth with you yet… you know almost everything about me without even trying. Do you know how frustrating that is?!" she finally burst out heaving heavily as if she just took her first breath from holding it in so long.

He just continued to stare at her trying to comprehend what she just said, all the while looking at her current state. Within a few minutes of waking up from his dreams of her she had gone from tranquil and decent looking to forlorn and unkempt. He gulped and tried to clear his dry throat as guilt clouded his mind erasing her and anything surrounding him at the moment. Was it really some special talent of his to cause her so much stress? Was he really that much of a bastard? Naruto always called him that but he didn't think about it until today. He had no answers to her questions because he was unable to come up with any answers to satisfy even himself and knew that it would irritate her. She liked it when he talked, especially to her. One would think that after confessing that you feel something for someone in an intimate way you'd open up more to the person but for Sasuke it just wasn't the case. He only held things back because he knew she'd try anything in her power to help even if it hurt her or cost her, her own life.

He knew that was the type of person she was. A worried Sakura however, seemed to be more dangerous than he thought it would be. He was hurting her… killing her even and the disgusting part about it was that he wasn't even trying. Her face contorted in pain as she shook more waiting for a response. But he never gave one. She threw up her hands finally as if she gave up and turned around. She was about to walk out the door as she closed her hand around the knob when he called out to her again with a foreign cracked voice. She whirled around to look at him staring at her. He wasn't showing any sentiment like always but… she heard something in his voice… even though it was only her name he said something else in the tone.

It sounded like… "I'm sorry, please stay with me. I don't want to be alone. Please don't leave me alone."

She almost collapsed. Who would've thought that one word could mean so much more? Letting go of the door knob she trudged back to the chair she was sitting on and plopped back in it feeling numb. For awhile no one said anything. The air was tense and Sakura felt like she needed to break free and run away but held her ground and sighed out, "Look… you know I live alone right?" she asked him not looking him in the face. He was staring at her and the fact that she now had his undivided attention after so long a history of being ignored by him made her unnerved. "Hn," he sat back down Indian style on his bed. "The only reason for that would be… it would be because my parents are no longer among the living." She waited awhile before continuing so Sasuke could digest her words properly.

So far he wasn't. He really tried. It just didn't register with him that the most innocent and sheltered member of their team was capable of suffering the kind of pain he and Naruto had experienced. She was an orphan just like the rest of Team Kakashi now. She wasn't supposed to put up with solitude. It didn't make any sense. She began again, "My father died on a mission just before their anniversary. I was 14. My mother… she didn't take it very well," She finally looked up at him with dull eyes. His demeanor softened as he listened to the kindred spirit.

"You're probably wondering what this has to do with anything…" he didn't respond. He couldn't think properly. He could see himself in those eyes. Sasuke didn't want her to become like him… the possibility of that happening was unsettling.

"Don't worry I'm getting to that," she continued, "Within two months of his death I found her…" he drew his dark brows together in awareness. She was shaking and trying to hold in her grief but failing badly at it.

"…dead as well. She died in her sleep Sasuke. She was only in her late 30's. Healthy and strong… or so I thought."

She took his hand much to his shock. These days she never willingly touched him unless it was to throw him across the room. She started to caress it as she studied its features.

"By that time I was able to do autopsies. I conducted hers. It turns out that she was very ill. She had been hiding her sickness from everyone and I wouldn't be surprised if my father didn't know about it either." He sighed out knowing where this was going.

"She had medication for it… but she stopped taking it as soon as she heard of my father's death. Like her Sasuke, you don't tell me anything."

It was silent for awhile as she forced in her chakra again to read his signals to see if there were any signs of what made him faint. She found none but still kept it in the appendage and manipulated it to soften the stiff muscles that seemed to react upon her words. She almost felt a quickening of his pulse in one vein but before she tried to analyze it more he snatched his hand from hers as if she was a disease. If it was possible her already huge expressive eyes widened more to accommodate the shock that ran over her profile. Despite not wanting to see the annoyed glare he always gave her she looked up. But instead she saw a blushing face looking off to the side as he put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently in reassurance to make up for the reflex. His eyes were trained on the floor as a small blush crept up his cheeks. Sakura blinked. 'He blushes?' Her mind drifted off to a memory, as she stared at him, a couple of weeks ago. During that sunset… she wasn't just seeing things. Even back then he felt something for her.

"If you really want to know that badly…" he mumbled, bringing her out of the daydream. She focused on his face ready for the world to crumble from his next words. "I've been receiving… treatments. They don't know what's wrong with me." Sakura leaned in closer to his face much to the mystification of the youngest Uchiha. Her eyes were searching for truth. When she was satisfied with what she saw, which wasn't much considering it was Sasuke, she freed a sigh of relief and crushed him in an anxious hug. It took all he had not to gasp in shock as he froze against the contact for a few seconds. She mumbled something in his chest but he didn't bother to ask what it was. He was trying to resist the overwhelming emotions pouring out of her and filling up the room but couldn't help it as she looked at him with content yet crestfallen flooding emerald eyes. He didn't notice it until Sakura wiped away a tear that he felt that he had a lone tear of his own reach the edge of his chin. There were no sobs of pain and frustration as this new bond of trust was formed between each other.

\./

"Things have really cooled off between you two haven't they? Maybe the weather really had an influence on your behavior," Naruto suggested this as they walked towards Kakashi. Sasuke glanced at his friend and looked towards Sakura practically skipping ahead, "Hn, don't be an idiot, dobe," he smirked walking faster to catch up to the kunoichi of Team Kakashi. "Oi, don't call me an idiot, teme, you…!" Naruto paused at seeing Sasuke and Sakura ignore him and exchange conversation. Sakura laughed and playfully punched Sasuke on the shoulder. The blonde's mouth dropped in shock then he slowly went back to his reserved position keeping a weary eye on his two teammates. 'They actually look happy. Did something happen that I don't know about?' he thought. A clearing of the throat brought all three teens' attention upwards where Kakashi sat on a branch.

He scratched his head then shrugged and looked up at his sensei that was waiting patiently for everyone's attention. Sakura kept chattering away to Sasuke as if nothing else were more important than talking to her teammate who was strangely enjoying her talk. Now that was odd. He looked like he wanted to absorb everything that came out of her mouth. Sasuke never did that. He used to ignore her and grunt with one worded answers to indicate if he was listening or not. That was the Uchiha Sasuke he knew. There was a weird light in his eye too which heightened Naruto's observance. Over the few short months that they had finally brought him back to the village Naruto saw him change tremendously towards their female teammate. It took awhile to notice considering that he isn't all too keen about mood swings. He rarely had them but the other two did and they made their appearances known frequently.

Deciding to find out why they were being so nice to each other today he let out a teasing smirk as he announced, "Hey, love birds! Kakashi-sensei's here you can stop whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears now!" he folded his arms across his chest arrogantly awaiting their reaction in satisfaction. Both of the said "love birds" twitched rather violently before Sakura whirled around and marched towards and Naruto hit him. "Urusai! But what he saw next nearly shocked him into a stunned silence before the blow. Sasuke's face had a light hue of red on his cheeks as he glared at Naruto. The look alone gave it all away. "NO WAY!" he yelled, eyes bulging, finger pointing. All Kakashi could do was stare.

\./

Blood red eyes rimmed with black irises and 3 tomoe looked up at icy blue black rimmed ones. The ultimate Kekkei Genkai… Itachi wanted to look else where but didn't. This being with eyes far superior to his was intimidating. This man who called himself "God," was the only person to get something like caution from him. Uchiha Itachi never feared anyone but this man was to be thought highly of in the presence of many feared in their own right. "I apologize for not disposing of the threat to the organization." The leader of the organization said nothing for awhile. They were talking through a weak chakra imaged transmission. Only three people, strangely not the whole lot. Kisame wondered where the original remaining members were and who the replacements were. "It's of no consequence. She was the Godaime's apprentice after all. The original Sannin are not to be underestimated, neither their current pupils. I understand that your eyes have been bothering you lately and you weren't alone," blue rimmed eyes shifted to the right. Kisame froze and laughed a little nervously before looking down and away. Itachi pointedly stared upwards, "Still… our mission was unsuccessful yet again. We have failed." Kisame shot him a look. It was as if he was begging for a punishment. Was he insane? …He forgot the man killed off his entire clan save his baby brother. But all the time since the blue-skinned man has known him he hasn't acted unstable at all. Odd.

"Do you want another chance to redeem yourself?" the leader asked. Itachi nodded ignoring Kisame's stupefied expression. There was a long pause before the transmission ended and the last words their leader uttered out of his mouth were, "Bring back Haruno Sakura alive within the next year. There will be some bloodshed soon."

\./

"So..." azure eyes shifted from the left to the right, "How long have you guys been so lovey dovey?"

Sakura sneezed before rolling her Peridot orbs in a 360 degree rotation, "Knock it off. We're not… "lovey dovey," it was really hard to say the last part. It left a bad taste in her mouth. "Is it really unheard of for us to be so friendly to each other?"

"Uh, yeah," Naruto looked at her dully.

"Last time I checked I thought the two of you couldn't stand each other," a lone black eye traveled up and down observing a small orange text in front of it.

"Correction, she couldn't stand him, Kakashi-sensei," a thumb pointed towards the last of the group who was lagging behind… not contributing to the conversation but trying to look as if he was ignoring them. Dark diamonds looked ahead, then to the right… then ahead… then to the right…

"Naruto how's your jaw?" a cherry coated mouth asked with a sickeningly sweet voice and smile that hid the malice behind the question.

The said boy gulped, massaging his blue bruised cheek, and dropped the subject. Ninja read underneath the underneath. Kakashi sighed. Coward. "Really, did anything happen between the two of you that we should know about? Like…" he looked behind him and observed her reaction. Sasuke was born with a poker face so his reaction would be null and void. "Are you two finally sexually active?" Sakura's face flushed violently along with her eyes that popped out of her sockets. Sasuke looked down and to the left. He was glaring at a tree that he wished he could hit his sensei with. Sakura didn't know how good she had it… superhuman strength and all.

"N-no! And even if we were…" Sasuke glanced at her expectant of the answer, "It would be none of your business! That kind of stuff is private!" Kakashi turned back around bored and nonchalantly and said, "It was a simple question really… not like I asked you what your favorite position is…" Sasuke chose this time to react with a turbulent cough. Naruto smirked at his newfound feedback. Sakura simultaneously tripped over a pebble. "Don't worry I won't tell the 5th, you are at that age when hormones roam freely without your permission and who knows maybe Sasuke's clan'll–," "I SAID NO!" the kunoichi roared throwing her fists up in the air, face still flushed. Kakashi stuck a pinky in his ringing ear and sighed. Why did he have the highest percentage of loudest team, ever? Kurenai had Kiba, Asuma: Ino, Gai… didn't count. His team wasn't part of the same generation.

They were coming back from training and finally arrived in the village. People were staring at them argue back and forth. Sasuke wanted to sink into a whole somewhere. "Forehead!" someone yelled out silencing all 3 of the idiots Sasuke… was hesitant to call them his friends. They turned around and two of them nearly had a heart attack. Actually Naruto yelled, "ITS THE APOCALYPSE!" and hid behind Sasuke to use him as a human shield. Sakura didn't say anything but hid behind Kakashi. Ino glared. What was so damn scary? Was there something on her face? "Ino I know you love holding hands with me but the pressure that it emits right now is dangerous. I'm right handed and I won't be able to draw or paint anymore if you don't loosen your grip," Sai was smiling as if nothing was wrong to the contrary.

Sasuke was just as clueless as Kakashi and Ino. What were they freaking out about? He could feel Naruto dig his fingers into his shoulders, "Get off of me dobe," he said grinding his teeth. If anyone was paying attention it meant that he was seething. "Hey ass… since when were you going out with… Ino," her name was stressed with contempt that made the latter fill with rage. "It's none of your business!" She let go of her boyfriend's hand and started for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto knowing that Sasuke wouldn't go anywhere started to run away. "Come back here, baka yero!" she yelled after him running towards Ichiraku for safety. She huffed and returned to her post by her boyfriend's side and grabbed his hand, massaging it as she glared at the remaining spooked out Team Kakashi member.

"I don't know what the big deal is forehead. You saw me with him that time, remember?" Oh yeah, Sakura remembered alright but that was a while ago. She didn't know that they were together like that. She discovered that upon her best friend's/rival's last birthday that she lost her virginity to the genius with an I.Q. of 200. It was only a one night thing… or so she was told. Sakura figured it would be the same with Sai. 'Apparently not,' she thought dismissing Kakashi's usefulness and braved the elements nearing the couple. "So what's up?" she asked the blonde. Ino looked up from her task and sighed out impatiently. "You mean you don't remember the talk we had the other day?" Sakura's eyes lit up, "Oh!" Ino rolled her eyes, which Sakura ignored, and waited for Sakura start.

Sasuke raised a brow and the white haired Jounin across from him tapped at his wrist as if stressing the time they had to be there at Hokage's tower. Sakura bit back a retort that would label him as a hypocrite, "I know Kakashi-sensei but hear me out. How would you like a Christmas Party?" Sasuke stared, understanding what they were getting at but wasn't all that thrilled. "I see," Kakashi commented, "All the girls of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai, thought of it yesterday. It'd be nice, ne?" Sakura added with a little hope in her voice. It was silent for awhile until Ino said, "If we're going to have one, we have to plan it out now, and that means we need everybody's cooperation." Ino asked looking at Sasuke who stared back. Sakura looked at the both of them. 'What's with them?' she asked herself before acting to sever the tension between the two. "Ano… please Kaka-sensei…" she used their pet names and a sweet voice. Hopefully they'll fall for it, "…Sasuke-kun?" Both shinobi looked at her and then looked somewhere else. She had on that face. 'That's not fair,' Kakashi mentally reprimanded her as he saw her pout cutely. Sakura really was their weakness.

Surprisingly Sasuke answered before Kakashi did, "Fine," and continued on to where Naruto ran for cover. 'YES! THIS IS ALMOST TOO EASY!' Inner Sakura piped up while outwards she had on a small smile before turning to her sensei in question. It wasn't long before he gave in too, "I'll see, but I can't promise anything," he told them. Sakura knew better. He never really denied her anything she asked for. It was his problem if he wasn't able to say no. Still she hugged him in gratitude and told him that the party would be held at her house after saying goodbye to Sai and Ino. They walked to Ichiraku meeting up with both Naruto and Sasuke who looked annoyed. "Did you tell him?" she whispered to him once they all sat down. Sasuke looked at her in the corner of her eye and nodded. "Thanks for saying yes," she said looking down at her own bowl before slurping up a noodle or two.

Sasuke didn't say anything for awhile until Hinata showed up and distracted the dobe who was starting to listen in on their conversation. Kakashi left awhile ago. While Naruto was doting on how cute Hinata was and making her laugh he leaned towards Sakura and whispered back in her ear, "Only for you," Sakura stopped mid swallow and almost choked on a noodle. Her cheeks stained red in response to his declaration as she turned her head to look at him. He was staring back smirking before reaching out a hand to tuck a stray tendril behind the same ear. Her heart was pounding and she felt something akin to happiness as she reviewed those last 3 words.

Only for you.

Only for me?

"Oi teme, what'd you do to Sakura-chan? She doesn't look too good," Naruto clueless as always submitted his input.

"Shut up dobe," he sounded irritated but he was smiling and had a small blush of his own.

Preview: "Hold it right there, you two!" Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads and saw TenTen point at the both of them. "Uh… what is it Tenten?" Sakura asked confused. She was a bit freaked out that the weapon's expert looked perplexed and angry at them. "Look up," she commanded. Sakura did as she was told not wanting to make her even madder for whatever reason. Sasuke however didn't obey right away. So when he looked at Sakura and saw her blush prettily and look away from his eyes he looked up too. His eyes narrowed at the mistletoe. He looked down at Sakura who was still avoiding his gaze and holding her hands behind her back coyly. He heard Naruto clear his throat to the right and glared full out at most of the Rookie Nine who were staring at them expectantly. "Well?" Naruto began, "We're waiting."

(A/N: I LIVE! I'm not dead I assure you… it's really hard to remember to update. I'm really sorry. Thanks for reading. All of you are the best.)


	14. Spectator Sport

(A/N: Has anyone noticed, if you've read the manga at all, that in the profiles of the first few volumes has the ages of the 3 main characters? Sasuke is specified as 13 in VOLUME 1 not 5 or 13… 1. Naruto and Sakura are 12 when the story first starts. That means that the adorable main character is even older, though he doesn't act it, than Sakura. Why do people keep saying she's older? I don't know why it bothers me. Forget I said anything. I have issues… Twelve pages of Old Wounds Are Hard to Heal, (actually it's 13 but go with it) for twelve days of Christmas, enjoy:D)

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Wish I did…

Title: Old Wounds that are Hard to Heal

Chapter 13: Spectator Sport

Flashback

"We finally caught up to you teme! Do us a favor and stop running!" Sakura looked up towards the dark haired shinobi with Naruto. His back was turned towards them and he seemed once again ignorant of who they were. His brother's presence was the only thing that he concentrated on. The siblings were on equal standing with one another concerning strength, just as battered and bruised as the other. It made Sakura a little nervous, especially how his brother was aware that his old team was there, but he was eerily not. She could feel the coldness surrounding him and knew that Naruto had sensed it too but like the rest of Team Kakashi, he was very stubborn, "Oi, I'm talking to you, you jerk turn around!" Slowly the dark avenger complied with his request and sparks filled the air as he did so.

She could smell the electricity in the air and looked around her as the sparks came closer to them. Keeping a wary eye out, because she never really could predict anything Sasuke did, she called out, "Naruto…" who didn't hear her as he lunged upwards enraged.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

End Flashback

"Itai!" Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto getting mauled by a familiar cat.

They were out Christmas tree shopping for Sakura's living room… Naruto grabbed onto the feline's mangy brown fur with one hand, strung it up by its annoying red bow with the other then threw it into a nearby bush. As it sailed into the air it let out a garbled shriek. "Hah! In your face!" He yelled after it kicking the snow in the direction it seemed to disappear. Sakura shook her head and Sasuke just stared, really bored. "Naruto," he turned around answering to her call and she almost grimaced for him as she viewed all the marks the cat left on his face. Why exactly wasn't he in pain? "Yeah Sakura-chan?" She marched over to the light of her world and couldn't help but smile at his expense. "We came here to look for a tree to put in my living room remember? You said you'd help out, so why…" she took off her black leather glove and cupped his chin with her hand over a particularly nasty scratch he'd earned, "are you wrestling with cats?"

"Wha-?! It wasn't my fault Sakura-chan! You saw how it just jumped out of nowhere and started attacking m– ITAI!!! That hurt Sakura-chan," she gave a sympathetic smile and apologized, "Sorry Naruto. Isn't it weird how domestic animals really don't like you much?" Naruto wrinkled his nose and muttered something incoherent under his breath making her giggle. "Hey," the two of them looked behind them. Sasuke was leaning on a tree looking annoyed, "This one'll do. It's been hours and the both of you have done nothing but pick fights with vermin and talk about nonsense." Sakura ignored what he said and looked at what he picked out. She tilted her head and studied it as her two favorite boys started arguing. Actually the choice wasn't pretty bad.

"Oh, we're so sorry your highness. We weren't aware that you were pms-ing today," the blonde teased with a mocking grin.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke's black diamonds narrowed ahead and twitched a little.

It wasn't too tall or short, thin or bulky. She measured the height with an educated guess. 'About 7 feet,' she figured. Her ceiling was two feet higher and she could see it fitting in a corner connected by the wall her family pictures were on and a few feet away from the kitchen. Alright she knows which tree, now the decorations weren't exactly prepared. Most of last year's were broken… and where would she find the lights? Maybe she shouldn't get some; they burn up a lot of electricity. But they look so nice…

"What? Is it too cold today, your lordship? Or are your dainty little feet hurting?" Naruto snickered. He was getting warmed up.

"…" Sasuke was hungry. But he wouldn't tell the idiot that. Not in a million years would he ever give him an excuse to suggest the stomach imploding "treat that isn't a meal," for lunch. Ramen… of course.

"C'mon you two let's go, I want to buy this and get some other stuff," the announcement came. Naruto looked puzzled at his best friend. Then turned to his other one and almost choked on his own spit.

Sakura was carrying the tree on her right shoulder and was turning around to walk back to the merchant's direction. Sasuke blinked, sometimes he forgot that she was really really strong, and jogged up to her side so he wouldn't get hit by her new tree.

"Eh?! Why do you want what Sasuke-teme picked out, Sakura-chan?"

She continued to walk on ahead but yelled out, "Because all of the ones you chose were ridiculous!"

Naruto ran to catch up with them, "What?! They were perfect!"

Sasuke snorted, "Perfectly huge." Really, the fact that Naruto believed in the catch phrase, "Bigger is Better," was hardly worth their time.

"Like your imaginary man-hood!" Sakura rolled her eyes. Boys.

"I'm going to kill you," Sasuke growled out.

Flashback

Sakura held up both hands in front of her mouth to keep the scream she was about to let out at bay. Itachi was now gone and had escaped with the person that had kept them at bay earlier. The man who claimed himself "new" in the Akatsuki but whom Itachi had called Tobi and mentioned something about his superior. Naruto had lunged full out against Sasuke with the Rasengan but it never connected with his body. Instead of getting hit with the familiar technique, he dodged and lunged forward with his own Chidori and effortlessly struck Naruto on the left side of his chest. Where his heart was… "NARUTO!!!" Sakura could see Sasuke's soiled hand poke through the blonde's back where blood had gushed out like a waterfall. "Te…me…" she could hear him utter out, helpless and angry as she locked eyes with Sasuke's soulless crimson ones. "Hn," the dark haired boy had the audacity to look annoyed, "Why did you take me away from my ambition once again, Naruto?"

He lowered his hand along with Naruto eventually dropping him. Sakura ran forward and caught Naruto before he hit the ground. Above her, she heard the air shift and jumped back with her comrade's body. Her body felt hot with the adrenaline running through her veins. She kept her eyes on Sasuke and although she knew it was dangerous to do so, looked into his crimson orbs, "Naruto?" she called the blonde but he didn't answer back like she wanted him to. She could feel liquid pool out of her Peridot eyes as they turned hateful to her first love. What did he mean by again? Naruto was his best friend and knew how important ambitions were, so why would he say that? "Nande?" He tilted his head as if feigning confusion before she couldn't take his cold demeanor anymore and proceeded to heal the boy in her arms.

"Why do you try to kill him?! Naruto was…" she pressed onto his chest with her fingertips tenderly, feeling inside with her chakra for a heart beat. It was faint but at least it was miracle since a chunk of it was missing. Sasuke had meant to really kill his best friend. Her thoughts frustrated her and she forced herself to look up once again. The tears couldn't stop flowing, "HE WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP! If anything you've been misunderstanding his whole purpose of why he wants to save you! How can you be so cruel… after all you two have been through?!" He snorted and teleported downwards to their level. She never took her eyes off of his even though it sent a shiver of fear down her spine.

"His whole purpose, huh?" he lifted his other hand that held his Kusanagi towards the pair on the ground as if condemning them. "Do you know what the first thing he mentioned when he tried to stop me after that night?"

Her brows met together in puzzlement. He was referring to the chilly summer night she tried to stop him in the village, but what did Naruto say to Sasuke?

"You," Sakura's eyes widened as she forced herself to keep up her gaze, "You knew that he felt for you what you felt for me and manipulated him into doing your bidding," He scoffed as she held in a sob.

'That isn't true,' she told herself, 'Yes it is. You knew it. Heck, even he, the dobe knew,' her Inner self reprimanded her. She unconsciously shook her head at her thoughts.

"Oh, you don't think so? You're even crueler than I am. At least I told you straight out it wasn't going to work," he mocked her with a ridiculing smirk. He charged his sword with his dark potent chakra as the Heaven seal activated.

End Flashback

"What is that…, fifty for each, are you kidding me?! These packages are like… miniscule and are only specified to covered 6ft, that's not even half the circumference of my tree at home! Do you take me for an idiot?! I want to talk to your manager this is RIDICULOUS!!!"

Naruto winced as he observed Sakura fight for her Christmas lights. It was true that the prices were absurd but did she have to make a big deal out of it? People were staring. "Hey, teme," he saw his best friend shift his weight to his other foot and smirk at how Sakura exploded at the man in charge. One of many whom he wanted to kill, because he was the type to say something nasty, and Sasuke could do nothing about. She was poking the chest of the manager whose face was red and caught his eyes, "Hn?"

"Oi! PAY ATTENTION TO ME! I'm your customer remember? The one, of many whom, you're taking advantage of during the holidays. I wanna know why it costs so much to get some stupid colorful blinking lights!!!" Other customers were joining in slowly becoming a mob.

"Wanna go look for some Christmas decorations while we wait?"

"Aa," he already had his laugh anyway. Maybe he could look for some presents while he was at it.

Flashback

She minded the black flames traveling around his skin. Was this its influence talking or him? She couldn't tell. He'd always been like this but something seemed different. He never had that look in his eye… like he was convinced she was already dead as he was getting ready to kill her. Sakura sped up the healing process and forced Naruto's cells to come together instead of guiding them like she was taught to do. If the both of them were going to live she had to do her job quickly. Her tears stopped gushing out and he noticed her demeanor change a little. It was still unstable but more defiant. Just like Naruto and himself she had changed as well.

She no longer agreed to anything he said without question. She no longer used people for her benefit, whether she was aware of it or not. She no longer seemed weak although he could just tell… other than becoming a medical nin there was nothing really defining about her. He doubted she could do anything and she saw it in his eyes. Whatever… she had the element of surprise. "Do you still feel the same way about me as you did before, Sakura?" The blood red Sharingan eyes asked her. Sakura looked up at him, who owned those eyes, with rage holding Naruto in her hands and healing his wounds. She calmed down and smirked, "Don't flatter yourself, Uchiha Sasuke," she hissed as she finished healing Naruto who finally woke out of his daze. Haruno Sakura was going to rock his world.

"Hmph."

Sakura's Peridot caught the slight twist of his wrist and rose summoning chakra to her arm. In an instant the two of them were thrown backwards towards opposite ends. Sasuke into the wall stunned and doubled over on the ground and Sakura into the tree gasping for air as blooded trickled to her chin. She didn't care though as she was sickeningly satisfied at how he threw up whatever his last meal was and clutched at his ribs without looking like it hurt. She knew it did and proceeded to heal her side while trying to force feeling back into it. He looked up into her face and a little surprised at her expression, remembering that during their genin days she used to give enemies the same look, and her strength...

"Admit it," she rasped out. He raised a brow as he forced himself to stand. It was careless to approach her without thinking she could retaliate in any way. It won't happen again.

"What?" he gasped back.

"You had it coming."

End Flashback

Hopefully she'll like it. He glared at it, 'Maybe, it's too much?' There was no way he was going to ask the dobe. Oh… the dobe… is going to want a present too. It's not that he'd want to buy him one, but if he whined about how heartless he was, like the loud dobe he was, and Sakura found out he'd never hear the end of it. He sighed and once again put on his coat to brave the elements, only then reminding himself that his pervert of an ex-sensei was going to want one too. "Cheh, annoying," Honestly he doesn't know why he puts up with all of this shit.

Flashback

He scoffed, "If I did then your death has been long over due." Sakura frowned and stood up as he did identically.

Naruto himself was getting up, "Not while I'm around, believe it," he slurred. She couldn't help but smile at the comment. "So don't ever accuse her of being the reason why I want to bring your ugly mug back to Konoha. Did you forget my ninja way?"

Her smile stiffened. Suddenly, even though she stood up for herself and Naruto likewise she felt very dirty.

End Flashback

Sakura's face scrunched up in the mirror as her eyes surveyed her reflection top to bottom. She kind of looked like a... This was the last time she would trust Ino with holiday outfits. "Pig, I look like a slut! Where did you this from, Victoria's Secret?" She glared at her reflection until her best friend's face popped out from her bedroom door. Her blue eyes rolled around in a 360 degree fashion as she retorted back, "Noooo, you look cute. You need more outfits like this forehead, it's pretty flattering for an iron board figure like yours," Sakura didn't turn around as she continued to glare at the girl who's had teenage girl syndrome since she was 9 years old. A small blush crept up her cheeks, "Oh, shut up! You're no help," she dashed for her closet ignoring the irritating laughter.

\./

"Alright girls, is everything in order?" Ino's sky blue eyes surveyed Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten all dressed in red and white attire that she'd picked out herself. All of them looked uncomfortable. She huffed out, "C'mon! Have a little more cheer! You're not going to be like this in front of your boyfriends, are you?" Sakura snorted and looked away, "What boyfriends? I don't have one and Tenten says she and Neji are over," Tenten looked away as well, face darkening. "C'mon Ten-chan, have faith and don't frown like that. It's true that you're a year older than us but you don't want give yourself wrinkles right?" Tenten's face scrunched up as she cried, "This sucks! I don't even know why I'm doing this anymore… and lay off the old comments!" Hinata patted her shoulder to calm her down as she threatened to hit the blonde with an upraised fist.

"Fine, I'm sorry!" Ino gave in but added, "And you're doing this to let Neji know what he's missing out on. Who knew you had such pretty legs under your pants, hm?"

The girl, who usually had twin buns in her hair as a trademark among enemies and allies, had her hair down tonight in natural chocolate curls. She didn't need blush that Ino had forced Hinata to put on her cheeks this afternoon as a natural amount of it colored her cheeks. Sakura didn't know how Ino did it, but she got the weapon's mistress to wear a red knee-length dress that hugged curves she hid under her usual garb. It had long sleeves cuffed with white fake fur that matched the cuffs of her black boots also adorning fur, and a similar leather belt encircled her waist. Speaking of black leather, a matching choker surrounded her neck and, was topped off with white shadow and eyeliner.

Ino was right. He was missing out. This would probably be the only time she'd wear anything lady like for an informal event. Sakura on the other hand was wearing something she hadn't worn in awhile. Pants. It's not like she hated them… she just liked skirts better. "And what do you mean you don't have a boyfriend? Hinata told me you were getting cozy with a certain someone at the ramen bar a couple of weeks back." Sakura's jaw dropped before she looked over to the quiet one of the group who, "eeped," and hid behind Tenten.

She turned back to Ino feeling her face get hot and sputtered, "NO I WAS NOT! He just… found some lint in my hair and brushed it out," she couldn't tell her the real reason why he touched her hair was to flirt. Ino-pig looked like she wasn't buying it looking skeptical. "Uh-huh… and stop tugging at your pants! It was hard to find them in your size on such short notice since you didn't like the shorts!" she smacked her hand away from the cloth. Sakura huffed and folded her arms in front of her chest. She just couldn't help it, couldn't the pig understand?!

The outfit was really flattering. The jeans weren't even half of what looked good on her. Sakura had a matching tank top that didn't completely cover-up her midriff above the jeans and had one strap joined to her top, by a silver hoop that somehow looped around it. She had on an open red jacket that reached down to her knees and sleeves that only reached to her elbows. Her wrist matched the silver hoop in her shirt as 5 silver bracelets circled it. Her collar, cuffs, and skirt of the jacket were covered in the seasonal fur as well. Dark red boots with not that much of a heel matched her eye shadow and lipstick. A red ribbon served as a hair tie and had white cotton balls dangling from each side of her bun. Her bangs were parted into one to the left.

"Whatever," she mumbled. "Anyway, I wasn't getting cozy!" She yelled back at Ino who was ignoring her and dawdling at how adorable Hinata looked. Sakura for once couldn't blame her. The heiress was affable. She had on a Santa hat for starters, and covered in blush because Ino told her she looked too pail. Honestly it didn't matter what she did because she still looked like a china doll. Her dark hair was pulled up into a bun under the hat and had two very thick and long tendrils spill out onto her shoulders that were bare. She was wearing a white sweater/dress that draped itself practically at the beginning of her bust line, "Big rack and all," Ino teased, and ended at her ankles opening a bit her knees. The sleeves were so long and big that whenever she lifted her hands the fabric still covered them. You could tell it bugged the hell out of her. Like Tenten she had on a choker but it was red and had a cotton ball dangling from it.

Sakura shook her head. They were all her Barbie dolls today. Speaking of which, she imitated one, full out. The blonde had her hair down but had on a twin of Hinata's hat and sparkling black eye shadow accenting her blue eyes without looking like a goth. The hostess of the house reminded herself to borrow it sometime along with the equally glittery white lip gloss. She had on a fluffy white cotton choker that matched the cuffs of her arm length red silk gloves which matched her red gossamer strapless tube dress that reached mid thigh finished off with Sakura's borrowed white knee high boots. Surprisingly, despite how flashy it looked it was simple, unlike the others. Sakura wondered if she did that on purpose. The door bell rang and Hinata and Tenten tensed up. "Relax!" Ino commanded then demanded, "Hinata, who's at the door?"

The heiress mumbled her blood line limit before announcing, "Neji-nee-san, Lee-san, and Gai-sensei." Sakura saw how the girl that belonged to that group stiffened up and felt sorry for her. She knew that they'd make a big deal out of it, and make her wish she'd committed suicide. Especially when it came to Gai and his mini-me, Lee. They were nice in their own way but sometimes were a little insensitive. She could understand why she wanted to kill them on more than one occasion. "Well don't just stand there, go get the door, Ten-chan!" Ino ushered her away from the huddle that they created once she was out of range. "Alright, I've made sure to put mistletoes all over the place. Make sure you get her and Neji under them as much as possible and force them to kiss," she hissed out.

"Ino… don't you think that they should work this out on their own? Meddling isn't really my thing," Sakura sighed out looking from beyond the kitchen towards the front door. Tenten wasn't opening it. Poor thing. "I don't care dammit! You have no say in this anyway, boyfriendless and all," Sakura rolled her eyes. That's not even a word. Really Ino could be just so… "Um," The both of them turned towards Hinata who held her nonexistent hands in front of her and trying not to fidget because of the attention she got. Sometimes she reverted and couldn't help it so they waited patiently. "I… I think Sakura has a point." Ino's jaw dropped and Sakura smiled smugly. Thank you! "What?!" she whispered as loud as she could. The door bell rang again making them all turn around. "Just open it Tenten, don't be rude," Sakura egged her on hearing an exasperated moan come out from the tomboy.

They saw her open the door and could feel all of the trepidation undulating off of her in waves. Was it really that bad? It was silent for 30 seconds… Sakura didn't know why she counted. She could make out a badly hidden impressed but stoic Neji blurt out, "You look very… different tonight," and looked past the kitchen doors to see him blush a little at his teammate's appearance. She couldn't see Tenten but she heard her say, "Thanks," a little ardently. He must've done something really bad to get her angry upon sight of him. With a thoughtful smile she turned and said, "Ano… okay maybe they do need a little help, sorry Hinata," Ino smirked, "Finally! You've decided to not defy my logic without me beating it into your skull!"

Sakura sucked her teeth, 'As if you could,' and picked up a tray of snacks followed by the other two. Before they came out a familiar booming sounded, "WONDERFUL! OUR FLOWER HAS FINALLY EMBRACED HER YOUTH. LOOK HOW SHE BLOOMS LEE!" Sakura almost dropped her tray and she could feel Hinata shiver in anxiety, "I SEE GAI-SENSEI! IT IS TRULY A SPLENDID SIGHT TO OBSERVE HER AT LAST RESEMBLING A GIRL!" Sakura winced, "Ouch," she pushed past the kitchen door to see the girl of attention choking the living daylights out of Lee and yelling at her ex-sensei, "GIVE IT A REST ALREADY! IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL! IF YOU WANT TO COMPLIMENT ME COMPLIMENT THE ONE WHO MADE ME DO ALL OF THIS!" at the end of her tirade she huffed and puffed already exhausted pointing at Ino who was trying to hold in a snicker. She dropped Lee to the ground and stomped to the kitchen leaving them to observe the rest of the girls.

Sakura made sure to put down her tray on the snack table before the worst–Lee accidentally back handing the food or offering to carry it making her drop it to the ground–could happen. Just as she predicted he appeared right before her and grabbed her hands before proclaiming, "As always you look beautiful Sakura-san. Let me compliment you fully by giving you this bouquet of red roses that represents my burning love for you and compliments your lovely outfit." Sakura barely blinked as he shoved the flowers in her face. She took them from his hands, "Thanks, Lee, they're gorgeous," and for good measure kissed him on the cheek. Not even Sasuke got a free kiss. He should feel pretty darn good. She walked away from a petrified Green Beast, to look for the vase Sasuke gave her, not knowing the damage she'd done. Sakura had wanted to put more flowers in it but didn't have the time so she was ecstatic to fill it again.

Hinata was left to a den of lions, as one would say, her cousin scrutinized her form under hard calculating opaque eyes, "Is this Yamanaka's doing?" Ino pouted and put her hand on her hip, "Hey I have my own name too!" Hinata nodded trying to keep eye contact with him, "It's nice… unusual but nice," Gai added in his two-cents before focusing on Sakura who came back out humming with Lee's bouquet, who was still frozen stiff, being poked by Ino. "Thank you, Neji-nee-san. May I take your coat?" she offered feeling more at ease now that her cousin her approved. Now she just had to wait for her boyfriend…

"WOW HINATA-CHAN YOU LOOK AWESOME!" she turned to the door behind Neji eyes wide. He was smiling while looking her up and down with a huge duffel bag behind his back, like a miniature Santa Claus. Somehow, he entered and came closer to Hinata without pushing the Hyuuga prodigy out of the way or saying, "Excuse me," he managed to drop in a kiss. He pulled away and reached behind him in the bag. After he turned around he held up a decent sized, but horribly wrapped present up to her, "Merry Christmas!" and gave her an adorable grin to boot. Hinata's world went dark once again. It certainly was.

\./

Sakura couldn't believe how successful Ino-pig's plan was and how gullible Tenten was to not suspect a matchmaker spree. Every ten minutes they made her do extra favors that involved moving around and Hinata somehow got her cousin over to the mistletoes. Often they had bumped into each other and often Ino, Sakura, and Hinata would tell them, "Heads up!" and make them take part in the tradition. To say the least the both of them looked comfortable around each other within the first hour of the party and looked happy to "kiss and make up," but Tenten who had finally figured it all out gave them a taste of their own medicine and made Ino kiss her teammates in front of Sai. It kind of made her nervous how he just stared at his girlfriend practically making out with another guy. Didn't it bother him? And if it did why wasn't he doing anything about it? Hinata got caught a couple of times simultaneously fainting each time with a tipsy Naruto. Ino… had spiked the eggnog much to Sakura's annoyance because she was the one who was asked to make it.

Sakura was so careful and alert tonight avoiding the mistletoe and Ino's orders. It was her house after all. She bit her lip. Everyone was there but Kakashi and Sasuke. The very two she had suckered into saying, "Yes I'll come," who actually didn't want to. It made her look bad and she hated that. Each team was supposed to contribute to the party, which duties included showing up. Maybe they lied? Nah. Kakashi was expected to be late like always but Sasuke was a different case. Like her he thrived off of punctuality. So where was he?! She slammed her cleaver knife on the ham slicing not only the meat but the bone in half in frustration. She knew that he didn't really like social gatherings but he promised and said… "Only for you," In a sexy kind of way… so why isn't he here yet?! Uchiha Sasuke is once again able to make Haruno Sakura incensed without even trying.

In the mix of all the laughter, chatter, holiday music, and chaos, Sakura failed to hear the door bell as she continued to slice the ham repeatedly not noticing that it was done. So when Tenten had popped her head through the door to tell her she nearly sliced her finger off. "Is it my turn already?" the girl nodded with her hand on her hip. Sakura reached for the kitchen towel and wiped her hands, "Can you take the cookies out of the oven for me?" She nodded again walking past Sakura who trotted out the door. She sighed, irritated as she made her way over to the door through the thick crowd and opened it, surprised to see the very two people she had thought about. Shaking her head and stepping aside she let them in commenting with a bit of malice, "You're late," her sensei laughed a little aware that she was displeased.

Sasuke said nothing and looked around. He barely recognized anything. The place looked… lively and cheery. Ugh. "Well this is for you," Kakashi held out a small box in wrapping paper and accented with a bow, "I'm so sorry but I had to drag Sasuke with me to wrap it and run some more errands," Sakura looked unconvinced, "Uh-huh," but was actually excited to get a present from her former sensei as she took it from his hand. She wondered what she got from him, "Are you guys hungry?" they had to be. She cooked a lot of food with Ino and they better eat and take some with them when they left. Kakashi wisely responded, "Not yet but the smell from the kitchen is changing my mind, I think I'll go see what's cooking," and walked away from the two teens. Sakura's eyes followed him until Gai wrapped his arm around him and dragged him off to the tree to pay homage to it. Sakura had the slight urge to hit something.

"Let me hang up your coat," she held out her hand not once looking at Sasuke. "…hn," he complied also attentive of her sour mood. He took out his own presents out while watching her; "You look…" that's when she turned around to stare at him, expectant of his effort to make light conversation. He never did that before so she paid attention. He looked away, "…beautiful," and ended the sentence hiding his eyes under his dark bangs from her sight. Sakura's eyes slightly widened, he made her blush harder than he did.

Her heart pounded a little too hard for her liking as she saw him compose himself under her gaze. How was he able to do that and not her? It wasn't fair. "Than–," she couldn't finish the sentence has her breath caught in her throat. He didn't seem to notice when Naruto called out to him in time, "Took you long enough! Were you planning on starving yourself to death? You missed out on the food!" She saw him narrow his eyes behind her and forced a smile before telling him, "That's not true, there's plenty of it left," he looked down at her, and nodded as if telling her to lead the way.

"Or you've already eaten?" she offered wondering why she was nervous.

He shook his head giving her a small smile, "No, I haven't."

Something was nagging at her in the back of her head as she told him, "Well then, come with me, I'll make your plate," and smiled back.

She led him to the kitchen not noticing that he had discreetly put his presents under her tree, joining many others addressed to her and the rest of the rookie nine or Gai's team. He looked around him nodding to Neji who had Tenten sitting next to him nodding back and scoffing at Naruto with Hinata red-faced as she sat on his lap. He had a stupid grin on and was whispering into her ear. He greeted the rest of the guests in his own way noticing a new face. A baby actually, in Kurenai's arms. He remembered being told that Sakura helped with the delivery. He inwardly shrugged as he made his way to Sakura patiently waiting. Sakura was about to walk in when he caught up until…

"Hold it right there, you two!" Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads and saw Tenten point at the both of them. "Uh… what is it Tenten?" Sakura asked confused. She was a bit freaked out that the weapon's expert looked perplexed and angry at them. "Look up," she commanded. Sakura did as she was told not wanting to make her even madder for whatever reason. Sasuke however didn't obey right away. So when he looked at Sakura and saw her blush prettily and look away from his eyes he looked up too. His eyes narrowed at the mistletoe. He looked down at Sakura who was still avoiding his gaze and holding her hands behind her back coyly. He heard Naruto clear his throat to the right and glared full out at most of the Rookie Nine who were staring at them expectantly. "Well?" Naruto began, "We're waiting."

Never one to disappoint but now a student of consideration he whispered in her ear, "You don't have to if you don't want to," and was about to walk away when she grabbed his arm to keep him from moving. He was wondering why her grip was a little shaky. "No, I… don't mind," she coyly whispered back. Head still down. 'Oh god, everyone's watching! How could I be so stupid? Ino had put one here. Idiot!' she told herself. "As Naruto no baka said, we're waiting!" Ino called out. Sakura snapped to her and held her fist up in admonition, "I HEARD!!!" grinding her teeth. She looked up to Sasuke who looked unsurprised and bit out lowly, "Just get it over with before I murder someone," he nodded in understanding. Sakura lowered her eyes a bit as he held his hand up to her chin and pulled it towards his own face. She couldn't hear anything besides her thumping heartbeat. 'What's wrong with me?! It's just a kiss… he's done it before,' she convinced herself but Inner Sakura was jumping up and down and squealing like her 12 year old self, 'But you want to kiss back this time!'

Sakura nearly yelled out loud, 'No I don–!!!' his lips met hers softly, and the conversation with her Inner Self was forgotten. Sakura herself fully closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of the shock that raced down her spine. It was a good kind of shock and she wanted more as she disregarded their surroundings. Sakura kissed back as he moved his lips against hers then licked them to know what they tasted like. Cherries… of course. He greedily sucked and chewed her bottom lip smirking against it as a gasp left her mouth. Then he slipped his tongue in making her open her eyes in incredulity at his ease of motion. Her eyes met his, which she in some way knew were open the whole time, receiving a message that only she could decipher.

'Kami,' she couldn't believe that she was exploring his mouth with her tongue like he was. The intensity he brought with his feelings was overwhelming as she understood that he wanted her to be his and was silently asking her again… with his black diamonds. "Woooooo! Now that's a KISS! Learn from the master boys!" Ino announced bringing them back into reality. Sakura ripped away from their lip-lock and nearly screamed. He kissed… she kissed… RIGHT IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY! Everybody was smiling, and hooting cat calls, except for Lee who was crying mumbling something about admitting defeat. 'OH MY GOD WHAT DID I JUST DO? Did I let him have his way with me? HOW COULD I LET THAT HAPPEN?! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!' she inwardly shrieked frozen in place. Out of the corner of her eye Sasuke didn't even look half as embarrassed as she was. In fact he looked as if nothing happened and was only looking at her, ignoring the boys who called him a show-off and just… staring at her.

Sakura couldn't get the blush off her face and pushed past him into the kitchen asking him to follow. Sasuke just demonstrated his feelings for her in public, something she thought he would never do. It was just too much and she had to occupy herself to keep her mind off of what just happened. His out of character stunt, much to her confusion and horror, made her happy. The night was young and unfortunately long, "So uh…" she unsteadily breathed out calming herself down but wanting to scream, "What would you like to eat?" She almost forgot he was there after a few minutes, as she reached for a plate and made her way over to the food. It was so damn quiet. 'Say something already!!!' The silence was killing her. Her hands, that did many things, trembled as she opened up the drawer and brought out a fork and knife. She noticed that they were perspiring.

"Sakura…" she nearly dropped the utensils and turned around.

"H-hai?" he tilted his head and studied her holding up the fork and knife as though she were about to stab him with them. He raised a brow, secretly loving the way she blushed as he took a step closer.

"Daijoubu?" She laughed out and exhaled again.

"Yep… it's just…. What do you want to eat?" she overlooked the way he scowled as she changed the direction of the conversation. Her head felt a little light.

"…" he shrugged looking elsewhere.

"Okaaay," she sighed out and picked out whatever she thought he would eat. Including the ham.

After making his plate she put it in the microwave, leaned against the counter, and drummed her fingers on the edge. She licked her lips remembering he sucked on them not too long ago. His head was turned but then he looked out of the corner of his eye, boring into her soul, like she thought they did when they were genin. He walked towards her general direction and she looked down as he stopped 3 inches from her, "Sakura look at me," she didn't know why she was so obedient today. It must've been something in the air. Her Peridot looked at him and she bit her lip again lifting her hand towards his face. He didn't take his eyes off of her as she focused on the lower half of his face, "There's lipstick on your mouth." True to her words she was trying to rub the red stuff off his lips, "Hn." He was bemused that the gunk was all over him and not her. Since she was preoccupied with his mouth he looked at hers, where the natural hue of it now adorned her mouth. Why did she have to cover them up? He thought they looked just fine. But he's just a boy, so what does he know?

It made him smirk when the make-up was so stubborn that she glared at his mouth and rubbed harder. He caught her wrist and put her hand back at her side and leaned his own two on each side of her blocking possible means of escape. He knew she wanted to run away. This was just a precaution. She looked back into his eyes desperately silently asking him to back up but he didn't comply. "Sigh…." He saw a small blush crept up her cheeks as she pointedly looked at him embarrassed, "Okay, Uchiha, I'll go out with you…" she muttered then looked away. As he finally heard her answer he was actually pleased that she stubbornly used his surname. Third time's a charm.

Preview: Why did he have to leave so soon? They were… erm… eloping and starting a new year, meaning a new relationship. Who cares if the Anbu need him? She sure didn't. She wanted her boyfriend here with her. Not in the Water Country where there was Sound ninja activity. Sasuke saw how she grew quiet and unresponsive and sighed before moving to sit next to her. "Kabuto has been sighted there," she snapped her head back to him with a questioning gaze. "... There is some important information regarding Orochimaru's original notes about the Curse Seal. They believe he has it in his possession." Her Peridot held understanding.

(A/N: So, how was everyone's Christmas, and New Years? Mine was awesome. Lots of food… I like food… anyway, I'm sorry I updated later than I planned, but at least I got it out there.)


	15. Season's Greetings

(A/N: Well let's see I guess I should start with the flashbacks of last chapter… I don't want to but I will because one of you asked me to and I told you I would. Why am I so impulsive? Anyways, if you didn't notice last chapter, the flashbacks were just Sakura's memories of the time just **before** Sasuke was brought back to the village. I went up as far as Sasuke supposedly fighting Itachi at the old Uchiha hideout but the latter didn't die yet. Kishimoto loves giving his readers heart attacks. I was completely convinced that Itachi was dying… and I don't want either brother to die… even if one of them is established as crazy. To be continued in the ending A/N. Stay tuned. That line was so gay…)

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Wish I did…**

**Title: Old Wounds that are Hard to Heal**

**Chapter 14: Season's Greetings**

Sakura witnessed her mother's breakdown in three steps after seeing her father three times following the news of his death.

1) When they brought him home.

2) When he was identified.

3) When he was in his casket.

She knew there were probably more times but those were the ones that had hit her the most. During the funeral, she was about to say something when her mother's beautiful face slowly scrunched up and release never ending tears. When Sakura's Peridot eyes saw this she didn't have the heart or the nerve to say, "Daddy told me that if anything happens to him I'd be the one to take care of you. Don't worry mom." Even though she promised her father to be strong, when Sakura saw him for the last time, she felt a little less fulfilled. He was pale and still which was very unlikely for him.

Haruno Sasame was a very animated man and she was often told that she resembled him a lot in personality. She never saw the connection and often thought if Naruto had red hair she wouldn't even be able to tell the two apart. Out of the corner of her eye, her mother reached out with a shaky hand to touch him one last time. As soon as her pale fingers stroked his pale cheek, his wife started to scream collapsing on the hard stone floor. It broke the girl's heart to see the separation her mother was suffering as she clutched the coffin leaning on it. Sakura kneeled down with her and hugged her. The worst thing about her promise was that her father told her not to cry. He wanted her to be proud of him and strong. So she played the part as best she could. Instead of seeing the darkness of her eyelids as she closed them to bar herself from the rest of the funeral, she saw a white ceiling.

Sakura rubbed at her face getting rid of a stray tear that made its way down her cheek, _'It was just a dream,'_ she thought and sighed out tiredly as she lay in her bed. It was Christmas but she didn't feel like getting up and running to the tree like she did when she was younger. Laziness was one of the few luxuries she had these days. Sakura had presents but... she just wanted to rest some more. She tapped her fingers to her lips with a small hue forming on her cheeks. The kunoichi couldn't believe she answered him last night under certain _circumstances_. She was sure that she wasn't thinking when she told Sasuke she'd be his girlfriend. They haven't even been on a date yet, much to her vexation. But she couldn't take it back. It kind of scared her when she knew she couldn't reject him anymore. Since when did his feelings matter more than her very own? Yes, it was selfish of her to think this way but she had her reasons… Didn't she **not** want to get hurt?

True, she didn't, and yet she was tired of running away from him. She chewed her lip, to think more on the possibility of declining his request, but found it impossible to do. A sigh left her lips along with the small mutter of, "I'm hungry," to herself. The girl made her way down the stairs ignoring the bright tree and its stupid lights that she got for a discount a couple of days ago. She almost cursed at it because her eyes were still adjusting to the morning light and when the tree came into view she was nearly blinded. But it was a joyous holiday, which she didn't want to spend with herself… and she decided that such a day should be devoid of blights. Nevertheless the journey to the kitchen was accomplished without anymore hindrances.

Not many people took leftovers back with them after the party. She was sure that Naruto would but he didn't. She decided that once getting dressed for the day she would make house deliveries to her teammates, knowing that they wouldn't cook any food and go out to eat instead. Sakura stared at the food from Christmas Eve stacked over each other in plastic containers before getting out Cranberry juice, some biscuits, and sausage. Not quite what she had in mind for breakfast but she had to get rid of all this food. Sakura couldn't eat all of this by herself. It was possible to call for a Christmas dinner with just her boys… yet somehow she knew that Naruto would occupy his time with Hinata as much as he could today… or tonight, Sasuke would be training even though he shouldn't, Sai… probably with Ino or painting, and Kakashi had this uncanny ability to avoid his students. It was like he had radar or something.

She shrugged as she put the chosen arrangement of food in the microwave and waited drumming her fingers on the edge of the counter. Another blush adorned her cheeks after she recalled his response to her answer. He kissed her again in this very spot but it was more heated… She remembered him lifting her up off the floor and setting her on the counter to kiss her more. He was starting to give her hickeys until Kakashi just walked in on them and started to sheepishly laugh, hand scratching the back of his head, along with the suggestion that he should come back later. Of course, Sakura being the idiot she was told him that he didn't need to wait and ended their make-out session in embarrassment. It was only later that she figured she didn't want to stop. Her pink head shook as if she couldn't believe the turn of events. The microwave beeped as it finished its job.

She opened its door and started to nibble at a biscuit while holding the rest of her selection in her hand, and walked out the kitchen to the tree. Okay, she was willing to admit that she was a bit excited to see what she got for Christmas. It surprised her that she got so many after a presentless Christmas last year. So she made her way over to the tree and started opening them with a giddy heart.

\./

It was noon when he woke up. Why did he offer to help her clean up after the party? He didn't know why, he just did. Sasuke figured it was because he was… in love. The sensation was so foreign to him but he was already acting accordingly to its qualities. It was 2:00 when the party ended and 4:00 when they finally finished cleaning. There was the matter of getting the mistletoe for her because she was "Too damn short," a quote from her own mouth, to get them herself. He didn't mind because he was able to use them whenever she passed by and that's the reason why it took so long to clean up in the first place. It was his entire fault, yet he didn't regret it. He got as many kisses as he wanted as he held the thing over the both of them and pushed her down to the sofa, against 5 of her walls, on the kitchen counter, table, and even the floor. But no matter many times he had captured her lips he didn't have enough of her.

He wondered if it was natural for boyfriends to want to get physical with their girlfriends. There were many times when the thought to screw her senseless came up. His dark brow furrowed at the thought. Of course not, their relationship didn't even start yet, and he was only aroused because of **that**. Wait until she gets a load of what **that** is… He groaned, half from the thought of a slap/punch to the next year and crying… lots of crying and half from getting himself off his bed. He traipsed over to his dresser. The furniture had his Christmas presents on them. He had no tree to put them under because he thought it was stupid to get one since he lived alone. He was also surprised that he received quite a few of them from people other than his own teammates. But he ignored them anyway and frowned at the one that couldn't fit on the dresser and settled for his hard wood floor. It was a present from the dobe. What is it with the blonde and big things? He shook his head as he ignored it and went for Sakura's present first. Black wrapping paper surrounded the medium sized box and was neatly tied up with red ribbons that met together on top.

There was a card taped under it, so he took that first and opened up the envelope. His eye narrowed at the jolly Santa for its cover and had in bold letters in script reading, "Merry Christmas!" He opened the card and twitched upon hearing an electrical cheery, "HO, HO, HO!" Boom from it. _'Aa'_, it was one of those cards when opened makes a sound from a chip that's installed in it. He honestly didn't like them and this one was no different. He ignored the repetition of the famous laugh from the man on the cover and read its contents. Sakura's handwriting could be seen as the text. It read:

_To: Sasuke, _(She still insisted on leaving the suffix out…)

_Hi! Did you like my present? Knowing you, you probably opened this first instead. Oh well, I hope you like it. I couldn't find you after I took you and Naruto to shop for Christmas decorations, where did you go? Anyway I'll cut to the chase. I know I asked you to be open about… love, but it was really hard to put my feelings into this piece of cardboard even if it is in a private fashion. Hypocrite, you say? It's just… I want to at least __**like**__ myself before loving another. The very thought of who I am sickens me and I can't understand why you would want someone like me. I can't believe I'm rambling on the card. Did you know I bought three others like this because I couldn't figure out what to say? You better keep this card._

_You're probably frowning, right now._ (He wasn't surprised she knew him so well.) _I'm sorry. This isn't a rejection by the way. If it was I would say, "Thank you," if you know what I mean. _(He did.) _Sasuke, what do your eyes see when they look at me?_

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke blinked. She ends things in the strangest ways. Did she expect him to give her an answer as soon as they saw each other again? He could just give her description of how she looked but he doubted she wanted an answer like that. Pushing out his thoughts he proceeded to open his present. What he found inside nearly made him laugh. He had a total of 10 coupons to the market for tomatoes. She knew he liked them but sometimes she could be funny. Thankfully that wasn't all that was in the box. He brought out a black hoodie that had print on it reading: _Do I look like I'm a one-night stand?_ He frowned. She was really funny if she thought he was going to wear this in public... or at all.

What he saw next under it was a black beanie cap that also had text on it in blue on the rim reading: I'M NOT EMO, continuously. Ha. Ha. He threw it on his bed along with the sweater and looked at a bracelet. It wasn't girly looking or anything and it **did** peak his interest. The chain was a mass of silver links and held 5 ornamental stones installed every 3 links. There was a note attached to it. In her handwriting again, she wrote, _"Insert chakra into the blue bead, put it on, and __**never**__ take it off. This is a friendship bracelet."_ He shrugged and did as the note instructed and watched as the stone glowed along with the others. He wondered what the other colors, red, orange, purple and green, were for. He'll ask her about it later. His attention was turned to his window. A hawk, was tapping on his window. His eyes narrowed.

\./

The roseate looked at herself in the reflection of the black oven door. She was staring at the necklace Sasuke had given her. It had her birthstone on it and the chain was in white-gold links. Needless to say, she was shocked she got jewelry from Sasuke and had an hour long conversation with Ino about it on the phone. It was one of the few presents that made her happy. Kakashi had gotten her a gift card to Victoria's Secret much to her annoyance but gratitude. Wasn't he the father figure of the group? Naruto had gotten her a boxed set of books that he caught her looking at in the store with a sad face. She couldn't get them because she was busy getting presents for other people. He even added in a couple of bookmarks. She reminded herself to squeeze the life out of him when she saw him again. He could really be sweet sometimes. Sai gave her a painting that duplicated the picture that was always facing down on her centerpiece on the wall. The thing brought tears to her eyes but she was happy. It was hanging up on the wall opposite her centerpiece.

She was heating up the food that she earlier told herself she would bring to her boys. Specifically she was heating up Sasuke's food. She wanted to eat with him and wondered if he liked his presents along with everyone else. Naruto was given a letter of challenge to wear what she bought him and to become Chuunin before she took her Jounin exams. She had planned on doing that next year around this month. But he didn't need to know that. He'd definitely step up to her proposal. It was just how he was. The outfit she gave him was a royal blue navy shirt, a black wife-beater, and dark blue jeans. She wondered if he'd get the hint to stop wearing the outrageous orange things he called clothes.

Her ex-sensei was also given a watch, an alarm clock, a pillow case that had a clock on it with text that said, "Where did the time go?" and just to give him a break she found something that had a label of his favorite license of books. A drama CD of Icha Icha Action. It disgusted her to waste her money on a dirty audio book but she wanted to be a little nice to her sensei. Then there was the issue of Sai. She wanted to get him art supplies since it was the only thing that seemed to consume his world but she figured Naruto or Ino got him that and she wanted to be original. So she got him a dark purple jacket that fully covered his body unlike the one he wore for missions, a smock that had text on it reading: _'The hell are you looking at?'_ and a steel paintbrush, that had a jade dragon as its décor, to use for his jutsu. Everyone got the friendship bracelets. She smiled as she looked down on her own wrist. Each stone was glowing. Good.

The familiar beeping of her microwave sounded and she turned away from her reflection that was smiling back. She couldn't believe that she was going to feed her boyfriend. That in itself was extraordinary because she never had any time for boys as the Hokage's apprentice. She was always too busy. The fact that her boyfriend was Uchiha Sasuke didn't help her either. For once everything was normal as it could be… for now. She shook the negative thoughts from her head as she grabbed the container out of the compliance and tied a cloth around it. Then she put the bundle in her backpack and rushed to the front door. She giggled at her own expense as she realized she was reverting back to her academy days.

The kunoichi made sure everything was locked and stared at the quiet living room before closing the door behind her. She turned around slowly to lock her door and caught two silhouettes of a man and a woman smiling in the corner of her eye … wait a minute… a man and a woman? Sakura did a double take but saw no one. She dropped to the floor in a full out panic. She thought she saw her parents… they were there… weren't they? She shook her head and ignored the cautious passerby looking her up and down suspiciously. Sakura had never seen a ghost before and she never believed in them. So she was convinced that it was trick of the light from the afternoon sun. Despite her skepticism she hurriedly locked the door and felt her heart pump throughout her body.

She turned around to some of the villagers that were still staring at her. The confusion and concern in their eyes went ignored and she smiled sheepishly to comfort them and herself. Chakra pumped into her long legs as she jumped onto an adjacent rooftop towards Sai's house.

\./

Sakura was surprised that her deliveries went without a hitch. They were all home in their pajama's. Apparently she wasn't the only one that wanted to be lazy. Each of them thanked her for the presents and she did likewise before leaving each of their houses. Sasuke was the only _patron_ she had left and she hoped that he was home and that he would let her in. Though the more she thought about it, the more she found it unusual for him to snub her these days. He used to give her the cold shoulder all the time. She smiled at the thought as she made her way to his apartment in the abandoned Uchiha complex. The girl couldn't help to think if there were ghosts here too and if Sasuke saw them. She was now convinced that she saw her parents as plain as day after she asked her ex-sensei if he believed in them.

Flashback

"_Why do you ask, Sakura?" she saw him look up from his book to her face._

"_No reason…" she answered back trying to keep eye contact. The topic was bit embarrassing to her. He was probably wondering why she hadn't passed the stage of believing in supernatural phenomena as she saw him observe her carefully._

"… _sigh, to be honest I do." _

"…" _her face was that of shock as her jaw dropped. Was he just saying that?_

"_There've been so many things I've seen as a shinobi that have no form of explanation given to us human beings. It's hard not to believe in such things when you've been through so much."_

End Flashback

She nodded to herself as she made it to the doorstep of Sasuke's residence. For some reason she felt a little restless and couldn't stop biting her lip and fidgeting as she continuously knocked on the door. When no one answered the door or opened it for two minutes she sighed and turned around defeated. "Guess he isn't here." She muttered out. Before she turned around a voice sounded behind her, "Who isn't here?" Sakura was stock still for a couple of seconds. How long had he been there? The girl confronted him with an annoyed look on her face. She looked up at Sasuke smirking, wearing the beanie cap she got for him. The dark hair that framed the lower portion of his face and neck impressed her though. He looked adorable and hot at the same time. If anyone could pull that combination off it would be her new boyfriend.

Sakura looked down at the bag in her hands. She wanted to be the one to surprise him dammit! Her plan was ruined. Sasuke followed her eyes down to the package she was clutching tightly to her chest. What's that? "Hey," she mumbled out still not looking him in the eye. He tilted his head at her actions remembering what she said in the card. Now didn't look like the time to tell her. "Hn," she moved out of the way as she noticed him bring out his keys from his pocket. It was strange that his other hand was behind his back. What was he hiding? He moved towards the door and she shifted her head to see what it was but he moved it to his other hand discreetly so she wouldn't see.

The girl frowned and looked out elsewhere as her curiosity was unsatisfied. She saw him shift out of the corner of her eye and heard the click of his key turning the cogs in the lock. The metallic jingle of the rest of his keys filled her ears as he put them back where he retrieved them and pushed open the door. Sakura could feel warm air escape from his house as she daydreamed. His voice was muffled as he called out to her so when she slowly snapped out of it she asked, "Huh?" He raised a brow before saying, "Aren't you cold?" She nodded slowly then stepped past him as he shifted his head offering to let her in first. Looking at her surroundings brought up memories of a month ago. It was quiet but she didn't feel awkward about the silence… even though she could feel his smoldering dark eyes on her form.

"So how've you been?" she said suddenly turning around. He snorted as he made his way over to the coat rack and put his scarf, coat, and hat on it. "You just saw me yesterday, Sakura." Her lips pursed as she narrowed her eyes. "That's not what I mean, smart ass," he turned towards her with understanding in his black diamonds. She could tell he knew what she meant. She sighed out, already tired.

"…Nevermind," she held up the food away from her body, missing the heat that it provided as she handed it to him.

"…what's this?" he asked her keeping eye contact as he took it from her hands.

"Leftovers from the party, last night. There's too much for me and I thought I'd make you and others take them off my hands."

"…" he finally looked down, _'Aa,'_ "Thank you," he missed her slight shift of movement when he said that.

That phrase meant a lot to those two. "It's no big deal. I just didn't want the food to go to waste that's all." There was no reason to stay here and she didn't want to look like the needy type so she decided to leave. "I guess I'll go now. That's all I came here for. See you later, ne?" she lied moving past him and almost touched the door knob.

What stopped her was his stern, "Matte." Her head turned so she could look at him to see if he was serious, "Eat with me."

Sakura fully turned around with a frown on her face. Those words really sounded like full blown commands. Yet the more she thought it about the more she was convinced that's just how he was. He shocked her even more when he finished with a, "…please." Warmth filled her cheeks as she smiled at him wholeheartedly. He looked so cute but she refrained from telling him. He'd have a silent temper tantrum, and those were no fun. Was it really that hard to ask? His face was turned away from her direction, eyes were downcast, shoulders slumped down a little bit, and there was a slight blush on his cheeks as his face screwed up a little bit. He looked like a little kid. "M'kay."

He was full of surprises today as he let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his posture. She didn't understand why he was so thankful that she'd stay a little longer. It wasn't that big of a deal, right? They were officially _together_, anyway. Sakura followed him to the kitchen still amazed at how huge his apartment was. Why did he pick such a big place to take residency in? Didn't it feel lonely that way? The kitchen was medium sized, but it dwarfed hers at home. That wasn't fair. "Sasuke what else do you cook besides pancakes?" He looked taken aback by the unexpected inquiry. He turned to her from the sink as he washed his hands next to her. The area was even big enough for two people to stand next to each other with a decent amount of personal space.

He finally shrugs after awhile knowing she wasn't going to accept his reply. He dried his hands off and walked away from the sink to the cabinets and drawers. He could feel her Peridot on him, calculating and inquisitive, as her nose scrunched up in disappointment but she didn't ask anymore. Instead she told him, "Next time I come here I want to eat what you make." He scoffed and threw her a pair of chopsticks. She caught it in midair without looking up from her current task of prying the lid off the bowl. "What's this?" she asked holding up her hand with a scroll.

Sasuke did a double take then felt his left back pocket to find the thing gone. Since when did she get so sneaky? He narrowed his eyes then said, "Give it back," she shrugged smirking as she tossed it to his face. He caught it effortlessly and muttered under his breath, "Annoying," she stuck her tongue out. They ate in silence for the next ten minutes and he knew she was waiting for an answer as he finished his bowl. "A scroll," she rolled his eyes. "I know that Einstein, tell me something I don't know." She drawled sarcastically. He motioned for her to follow him to the living room and she did. He sat down on a couch and rested his left arm on it noticing that she kept a distance away from him even though she sat next to him.

Sasuke disregarded it as he reached for the remote and turned on the television across from him. There was a soap show on but he didn't bother to change the channel. He figured that she'd like stuff like this so he left it alone. After the cheesy flick expired for a commercial he announced, "The Hokage thinks I can assist the Anbu tomorrow during a two week long mission in the Water Country." Sakura twisted towards him in shock. What was Tsunade-sama thinking? Why would he send him on a dangerous mission like that knowing what condition he was in? "Are you serious? They can't handle it on their own?" She searched his face with her eyes. The beautifully sculpted face never wavered. He was serious. Things had just cooled down between the two of them and this happens. "Yes, I didn't refuse. I don't think I could've." Sakura didn't understand. Of course he could refuse! Just say that one word answer he's always accustomed to giving others. Everyone knows the word, "No."

She looked away from him and back at the television. The show came back from its commercial break but she wasn't paying attention to it as she stared at the screen listlessly. The familiar thumping of her heart once again had a role to play in her life. She was worried because there was a rumor that Sound wasthere. Why did he have to leave so soon? They were… erm… eloping and starting a new year, meaning a new _relationship_. Who cares if the Anbu need him? She sure didn't. She wanted her boyfriend here with her. Not in the Water Country where there was Sound ninja activity. Sasuke saw how she grew quiet and unresponsive and sighed before moving to sit next to her.

"Kabuto has been sighted there," she snapped her head back to him with a questioning gaze. "... There is some important information regarding Orochimaru's original notes about the Curse Seal. They believe he has it in his possession." Her Peridot held understanding. "I see," she states, "You do know that he's after your life right?" He snorted turning the channel and leaning towards her. The show was boring him to tears. He wanted to do something else that would be more stimulating. She leaned back towards a pillow but seemed to be drawn to him as well as her eyes caught on a darker shade of green. "As if he could take it," he responded as he captured her lips with his. Sakura gasped as he pushed her down to the couch and chewed at her lip. Her breathing hitched as he trailed his hot mouth from her jaw line to her neck. She held onto his hair like before and bit back a moan trying to prevent herself from floating away again like last time.

Her heart beat could be heard in her ears. Sasuke was always intense with his actions but this was new for her. She breathed in his ear, "… mmh but… the curse seal… Oroch–!" Her eyes widened quickly from his slow hypnotic spell as he cut her off and plunged his warm tongue into her mouth. She let him explore her wet caverns as she analyzed the flavoring of his tongue from earlier. It was spicy and hot from the food she gave him. The thought of him eating her food and finding out a new favorite of his thrilled her. She wanted to cook some more for him if she was going to get kisses like this each time. Kami his lips were so soft and warm as he retrieved his tongue. Sakura wanted more so she shy poked out her own tongue and licked his bottom lip.

He seemed surprised she'd do that, considering how inexperienced she was, but he complied anyway and opened his own mouth. Her tongue ran across the lines of the roof of his mouth and then tried to push his tongue to the side. He smirked and proceeded to wrestle with her until they both had to pull away for air. All the time, he looked at her obviously blissful but anxious face. "What was that Haruno-sama?" he teased once again trailing his lips over her jaw line but this time stopping at her ear to nibble at it. She choked on the air she was trying to inhale. "Shut up," he was so good with his mouth. His feather soft kisses trailed down to her collar bone and she allowed him to give her a hickey before he pulled away as he sat up.

Sakura followed his lead and leaned on his chest becoming comfortable again. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding so she focused on calming herself down by trailing circles on wherever she saw his skin. He didn't seem to mind the contact as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Sasuke would never tell her earlier was a ploy to get her to loosen up a bit around him. He was her boyfriend after all, he could be trusted… even though he had hormones. Peridot orbs spotted his bracelet that he wore on his right wrist. "Oh you're wearing it," she announced, apprehension gone. He looked down as she brought his wrist to her face examining the features of the jewelry. "Hn. Why did I have to put chakra into the blue bead? What does it represent?" Sakura blinked, he didn't sound annoyed that he had to wear a trinket.

A small smile placed itself on her face as she slipped her small hands into his large ones and laced their fingers together. The smile grew as he tightened the grip. She wondered if he would hold hands in public as well… willingly. "Well… it represents you." She felt the vibrations from his body transfer to hers as he said deeply, "And?" Sakura rolled her eyes having a hard time deciding if it was Naruto that was more impatient. "Did you notice that the glow from your bead and my red one intensified once I touched your hand?" He nodded. "Well there are three others like this that Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Sai have as well. The different color stones obviously represent everybody else according to color. My stone is red, yours is blue, Naruto's is orange, Sai's is purple and Kakashi-sensei's is green."

He nodded against her temple. He thought she was really cute as she explained this. Her eyes lit up and her smile radiated. The boy had always known that knowledge fascinated her. One of the qualities he liked about her was that she was an intellectual that loved learning and teaching both ways.

"The chakra that are put in the beads are connected with everyone else's and are an indication of life or well-being of a certain individual you may be looking out for. For instance if Naruto was sick–,"

"He's too stupid to get sick," he interrupted. She rolled her eyes but laughed anyway. It was true.

"Well just hear me out, okay?"

"Hn."

"_If_ he was sick or weakened in any other way we would know because his bead would become dimmer. If he was here with us in perfect health the bead would emanate a brighter glow. The best thing about this is that you could be halfway around the world and still be able to know the status of each person."

"What if the light from the bead recedes completely?" he saw her floral brows draw together. The girl was a bit hesitant at answering but did so anyway.

"If a bead is not activated it means that the person took their bracelet off or… died."

"I see." His eye shifted to her neck as he dropped the subject. "Why do you dote so much on us?" he asks.

"…" she didn't answer as she looked at the television. He inwardly shrugged. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

"You're wearing what I gave you too," he stated rather than asked.

She snapped out of her daze and said, "Uh yeah," he smirked as he saw her cheek redden a bit along with her ear. "It's very beautiful, arigato," she finished, peering up at him warily.

"Hn," Sasuke dipped down for another kiss.

Preview: One slate eye and one yellow eye surveyed the Uchiha up and down. Both orbs sharp and scheming. He seems to have changed a bit since their 6 month separation. Kabuto pondered the possibility of his comrades from Leaf had gotten to him. _'Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. I'll have my revenge,'_ he thinks as his extended tongue slips out of his lips. A sneer places itself on his swollen face as Sasuke scrutinizes him too. "Good evening Sasuke-kun, I didn't expect you of all people here today," he surveyed the Anbu spread out and cautious of his actions, "I was only aware that I'd be receiving my masked guests," he hisses out feeling his late master itching on the other side to kill the teenager. The others stiffened. "Really," Sasuke states unimpressed, reaching behind him. He reveled in the feel of his blade back in his possession but minded the burning of his neck. He had to be quick.

(A/N: Last time, from the beginning of the chapter I told you that the flashbacks were memories of Sakura before Sasuke was brought back to Konoha. Remember my very long first chapter when Sakura had woken up from a dream of the past? I was just showing how far she's come since Sasuke's return until she decided to go out with him. This chapter was pretty boring, huh? Next chapter: I promise will be more stimulating like Sasuke and Sakura's lip lock earlier. Praise my genius and ask more questions if you're still confused.)


End file.
